


The Redemption of Twilight Sparkle

by Brony4Ever1992



Series: The Fall and Resurrection of Twilight Sparkle [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Depression, Drama, Guilt, Hatred, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Romance, Self-Hatred, Sequel, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 47,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: Sequel to "On The Dark Side" Twilight Sparkle paid her debt for betraying Equestria and has been released. However, the struggle of adapting to a world where everyone pony hates minus a few is a struggle. Twilight must now mend broken bridges while struggling with her guilt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I now return with the sequel of "On The Dark Side" which I recommend you read first. Otherwise, you won't understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

Twilight Sparkle used dark magic to find the Crystal Heart so Spike could defeat Sombra. The dark magic had lingered and corrupted Twilight who allied with Sombra bringing death and destruction to Equestria. Twilight broke free and defeated Sombra, but had to be punished for her actions. Her magic was locked away and she was imprisoned. Now, it was time for her to be released. Twilight was lead from her cell to the entrance where two familiar faces where waiting.

"Twilight!" exclaimed Spike overjoyed.

"Great to see you!" cried Sunset Shimmer.

Spike and Sunset raced over to Twilight.

"I missed you so much." sobbed Spike.

Twilight wrapped her front left leg around the baby dragon.

"I missed you Spike." whispered Twilight.

"What about me?" asked Sunset jokingly.

The two marefriends shared a kiss.

"I missed you too." stated Twilight.

"So...how was it?" asked Sunset.

"I'm glad to be out." answered Twilight.

"Sunset did a great job keeping up Golden Oaks Library." noted Spike.

"Well now we'll have to make room." mused Twilight.

"Oh. I've got a bed in the lab. I hope you don't mind." said Sunset.

"You're bed hasn't been touched since..." began Spike.

Spike trailed off unable to continue.

"How are the girls?" asked Twilight.

"They want nothing to do with you." answered Spike.

"I don't blame them." answered Twilight.

"Come on. Let's go home." said Sunset.

Twilight shook her head sadly.

"Sounds good to me." sighed Twilight.

The three began walking to the train station.

"It's her." noted Sassy Saddles softly.

"I can't believe they let her out." whispered Jet Set.

"Celestia was her mentor." whispered Upper Crust.

Twilight hung head head.

"They're talking about me." thought Twilight.

Spike and Sunset noticed this.

"Hey Twilight! Let's see a show!" cried Spike.

"No thanks." said Twilight softly.

Sunset thought for a moment.

"I have an idea!" declared Sunset.

Sunset lead Spike and Twilight to Donut Joe's.

"Oh! I could go for a doughnut!" exclaimed Spike.

Joe spotted the trio from inside.

"I don't want to." said Twilight.

"It's okay. Joe is nice." said Sunset.

As if on cue, Joe burst through the doors.

"No way! I won't have that traitor in here!" declared Joe.

Twilight turned and left with Sunset in pursuit.

"Joe, you lost a customer!" cried Spike hurt.

The baby dragon caught up with the two unicorns.

"It's okay Twilight." said Spike soothingly.

"Just ignore him. We'll go somewhere else." added Spike.

"I know everypony is talking about me." replied Twilight.

"We could find somewhere to go." said Sunset.

"How about we visit Celestia?" asked Spike.

Twilight cringed at this.

"Celestia was my mentor and was a second mother to me. I repaid her by betraying her. I can never face Celestia again." said Twilight sadly.

 

The three went to the train station to return home. The pony at the ticket booth initially refused to sell them a ticket because of Twilight. Finally, Sunset had to twist his foreleg to get it. The three got on the train and returned to Ponyville. They where isolated as every other pony on the train stayed far away from then three. They arrived at the Ponyville Station and got off. The three walked from there and reached the outskirts of Ponyville.

"I'm not sure I can do this." said Twilight.

"We have to." noted Sunset.

"Everypony hates me." sighed Twilight sadly.

"Where else are you going stay?" asked Spike.

"I'll live in the Everfree." answered Twilight.

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Sunset.

"It'll be fine." replied Twilight.

"You aren't living in the Everfree!" declared Sunset.

As they bickered, a donkey approached.

"Hi Cranky." said Spike.

"Hello Spike. Hello Sunset. Hello Twilight." said Cranky flatly.

Cranky froze in place as he realized the last thing he said.

"You!" cried Cranky.

Twilight cringed hearing this.

"How dare you return after everything you did!" snapped Cranky.

"That's enough!" cried Sunset.

Cranky spat on the ground.

"Whatever, just keep away from Matilda and I." said Cranky storming off.

"I told you." said Twilight sadly.

Twilight turned and began walking toward the Everfree.

"You'll know where to find me." said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer used her magic to freeze Twilight in her tracks.

"We're going to Ponyville." said Sunset firmly.

The trio entered Ponyville. As they did, they all noticed they where the center of attention. Everypony either shot them death glares or ran away in terror.

"This sucks." sighed Twilight.

"It'll be fine." said Sunset.

"Hello!" exclaimed an energetic voice.

Sunset, Twilight and Spike nearly jumped fifty feet into the air.

"I saw you guys coming back and wanted to..." began Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie stopped seeing Twilight.

"What is she doing here?" asked Pinkie.

The trio couldn't help but notice the uncharacteristic spite in Pinkie's voice.

"I was let out." answered Twilight.

"She's returning to Golden Oaks Library." added Sunset.

I see." replied Pinkie displeased.

"Maybe we could go to Sugarcube Corner..." began Spike.

"No!" cried Pinkie loudly.

The three where taken aback.

"You aren't welcomed there." stated Pinkie coldly.

"That's sup to the Cakes to decided." countered Spike.

Pinkie chuckled a bit.

"Oh they agree. The Cakes don't want you there either." revealed Pinkie.

"But, you guys where good friends." noted Spike.

"And this isn't in character for you." said Sunset.

"Excuse for being upset at the pony who tortured and enslaved my family." said Pinkie.

"How...are they doing?" asked Twilight softly.

"My parents, Maud and Limestone are fine." answered Pinkie.

"You didn't mention Marble." noted Sunset.

"She's still in therapy!" exclaimed Pinkie.

Twilight felt her heart break in half.

"How bad is she?" asked Twilight.

"She was on suicide watch for months." answered Pinkie bitterly.

Twilight hung her head.

"Twilight." muttered Sunset.

Sunset shook her head and stamped her hoof.

"You know she was under Sombra's black magic!" exclaimed Sunset.

A crowd was gathering.

"I can't believe she's back." whispered Bulk Biceps.

"She's not the Twilight I know." whispered Lyra.

"I wonder if the agency knows." whispered Bon Bon.

"What did you say?" asked Lyra surprised.

"Nothing." answered Bon Bon embarrassed.

"Sunset, let's go." said Twilight gently.

"It's fine." replied Sunset.

"I cannot forgive Twilight for torturing my family!" declared Pinkie.

The crowd voiced their agreement with Pinkie.

"Pinkie..." began Sunset.

"Let Twilight talk for herself." spat Pinkie.

"I've got nothing to say." sighed Twilight.

"Just as I thought." said Pinkie disgusted.

"Please, let's end this." said Spike.

"Stay away from me." demanded Pinkie.

Pinkie and the crowd then dispersed.

"How are you?" asked Sunset concerned.

"I'm okay." answered Twilight flatly.

"Twilight..." began Spike.

Before Spike could finish, a pegasus landed in front of them.

"You!" spat Rainbow angrily.

Rainbow Dash began marching up to Twilight.

"How dare you come back her!" snapped Rainbow.

Sunset got in between the former friends.

"Rainbow, calm your tone." said Sunset firmly.

Rainbow spat on the ground.

"Butt out!" demanded Rainbow.

"I won't have you talk to Twilight like that." said Sunset.

"You where just as bad. Working with Sombra." replied Rainbow.

"You didn't mind when I defected." noted Sunset.

The cyan pegasus pointed at Twilight.

"If you continue to defend her then we have a problem." said Rainbow.

"Rainbow, she was controlled by Sombra." said Spike.

"That's right, she was under mind control." agreed Sunset.

"Do you know what happened to my family when Cloudsdale fell?" asked Rainbow.

"I don..." began Sunset.

"I was asking Twilight!" cried Rainbow.

"I don't know." answered Twilight gently.

"They escaped." answered Rainbow.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief.

"But Flutter's family didn't!" screamed Rainbow.

Twilight flinched knowing full well this was the truth.

"What did you do them them?" asked Rainbow angrily.

Twilight flinched a bit.

"They where sent to the Crystal Empire after Cloudsdale fell." answered Twilight sheepishly.

Rainbow shook her head scowling.

"Stay away from me." said Rainbow.

"Okay." agreed Twilight defeated.

"More importantly, stay away from Fluttershy!" demanded Rainbow.

"Okay." agreed Twilight defeated.

Rainbow turned around.

"You shouldn't have come back." spat Rainbow coldly.

Rainbow shot off.

"I thought she would have been napping." mused Spike.

"Pinkie's yelling must have woken her up." noted Sunset.

Sunset turned her attention to her marefriend.

"How are you doing?" asked Sunset worried.

"I want to go home." answered Twilight sadly.

Twilight began walking toward Golden Oaks Library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Twilight talks to her three remaining former friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

The sun arose thanks to Celestia which marked a new day in Equestria. Sunset and Spike awoke to start their days. The two of them quickly noticed that another pony was missing: Twilight Sparkle. The two talked quickly and agreed to got up together. They approached Twilight's bed to see the unicorn lying under her covers.

"Hey Twilight" began Sunset gently.

Twilight didn't respond.

"Twi, it's time to get up." said Spike.

Twilight let out a flat sigh.

"I don't want to get up." muttered Twilight.

"But, you can't stay in bed all day!" declared Spike.

"Yes I can." replied Twilight.

Spike hopped up and sat next to Twilight.

"Look, I know you're hurting Twilight. But you can't stay in bed all day." said Spike.

"You have understand the others where really hurt by what happened." added Sunset.

"I blame myself." said Twilight.

"It's not your fault." said Sunset.

"Yes it is!" declared Twilight.

"You where under the control of Sombra." noted Sunset.

"I'm not making excuses for my actions. I'm taking responsibility for what I did." said Twilight.

"Admirable." mused Spike.

"Just because Pinkie and Rainbow are mad doesn't mean the others hate you." said Sunset.

"Still can't believe Pinkie snapped like that." admitted Spike.

"Of course they are." said Twilight.

Sunset used her magic to pull the covers off Twilight.

"No they don't!" declared Spike.

Sunset lifted Twilight out of her bed with her magic.

"We're going to see Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity." stated Sunset.

"You'll see they don't hate you!" declared Spike.

 

The trio departed from Golden Oaks Library. Twilight Sparkle left reluctantly and hoped nopony would notice her. Of course, they did which marked a return to the looks of fear and hatred she was getting used to. They left the town and walked the dirty road to Sweet Apple Acres. To Twilight, it seemed as if the apples had grown bigger since she was gone. Twilight wasn't sure if this meant the Apple family where experiencing a good crop of apples or if her memory was playing tricks on her. Twilight didn't notice the bucket of apples headed her away.

"Look out!" cried Spike.

Sunset used her magic to blast the bucket sending splintered wood and apple bits everywhere.

"Get off ma property!" declared Applejack.

"Applejack! You could have seriously hurt Twilight!" cried Sunset.

Applejack spat on the ground.

"Would'a served her right." said Applejack coldly.

"Let's go." whispered Twilight softly.

Sunset turned her head.

"Not yet." replied Sunset.

Sunset turned her attention back to the farmer.

"I know you're mad..." began Sunset.

"I'm furious!" declared Applejack.

"Twilight feels terrible for what happened." noted Sunset.

"Plus she was being controlled by Sombra.' added Spike.

"First, if she feels terrible then that is a good thing as far as I see..." began Applejack.

Applejack gave Twilight a scornful scowl.

"Second, I don't give a hoot about Sombra. Twilight committed horrible atrocities." said Applejack.

"It's true." said Twilight sadly.

"She was the reason Big Mac and Granny where enslaved." continued Applejack.

Twilight felt her guilt rising.

"Do you know what happened to them?" asked Applejack.

"No." answered Twilight honestly.

"Big Mac was forced to work in the Crystal Mines without a break." began Applejack.

Applejack needed a moment.

"Granny Smith was chained in a dungeon and left to die." added Applejack.

"But she survived." noted Spike.

"Barely." said Applejack bitterly.

Twilight winced at this.

"Thank Celestia that Big Mac broke her out after Sombra was defeated in Canterlot." explained Applejack.

"Twilight defeated Sombra. You where there." said Spike.

"It was her fault she was in this mess." replied Applejack.

Twilight remained silent.

"Both of Rarity's parents where put into slavery working the mines like Big Mac." continued Applejack hurting.

Twilight felt the pain in her chest growing.

"Thank Celestia that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle escaped." sighed Applejack.

Twilight did feel a little better know the two youths weren't caught.

"But then we met in Manehattan..." began Applejack angrily.

Twilight gulped knowing where this was going.

"That no good bitch tortured Rarity with her magic! Rarity was hospitalized and nearly died! If it wasn't for Trixie, of all ponies, Rarity would have been killed right in front of ma eyes!" screamed Applejack enraged.

"Maybe we should go." mused Spike.

The yelling caught the attention of Big Mac and Granny Smith who came over.

"Applejack, what is that dirty purple unicorn doing here?" asked Granny Smith angered.

"Trying to get sympathy." answered Applejack disgusted.

"She ain't gettin' it here!" declared Granny Smith.

"Nope." agreed Big Mac.

"We're leaving." said Twilight sadly.

Twilight turned and walked away as Spike and Sunset followed.

"Wait!" called Applejack.

"Don't ever come back!" cried Applejack.

 

Sunset had caught up with Twilight walking down the dirt road to Ponyville. Spike took a bit longer as he had stubby baby dragon legs. Twilight was despondent, but not surprised by Applejack's anger. Twilight wanted to go home and crawl under her bed, but Sunset managed to stop her. The three went to the outskirts of town toward the cottage of Fluttershy. As they approached the animals shot Twilight dirty glares.

"This is a mistake." said Twilight.

The three reached the front door.

"Fluttershy is the kindest pony I've ever met." noted Sunset.

Sunset knocked on the door with right front hoof.

"She'll totally forgive you." said Spike.

Fluttershy opened the door.

"Oh hello Sunset. Spike Twilight." said Fluttershy.

It took a moment for Fluttershy to realize Twilight was present.

"Twilight!" cried Fluttershy horrified.

Fluttershy turned and bolted off inside.

"Flutter..." began Sunset.

Angel hopped over and blocked the door.

"Angel." said Spike angrily.

"Please...let us in." said Sunset.

Angel shook his head rejecting the request.

"Please leave!" cried Fluttershy scared.

"We want to make this right." said Sunset.

Angel stuck this tongue out at Twilight.

"Give me the word and I'll roast him." whispered Spike.

Sunset turned her attention to the baby dragon.

"Spike...don't make things worse." warned Sunset.

"Fine." sighed Spike.

Sunset turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Now Angel..." began Sunset.

Before Sunset could finish, Angel slammed the door in Sunset's face.

"Dang it." sighed Sunset.

Before she could knock on the door, a loud noise caught the attention of Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh crap!" cried Sunset.

Harry the bear was racing over with clearly malicious intent.

"Let's go!" declared Sunset.

 

The trio raced off from the angry bear. Harry stopped once he reached the front door and let out an terrifying roar. Twilight, Sunset and Spike didn't stop running until the reached Ponyville. The three finally stopped and began catching their breath. Once they where feeling okay, the trio set out. Twilight attempted to return home, but Sunset and Spike brought her to Carousal Boutique. Twilight was behind Sunset Shimmer.

"Rarity will totally forgive you!" declared Spike.

Sunset knocked on the door, but got no response.

"She's...probably busy." said Sunset.

The door opened and Rarity peeked out.

"Who is it?" asked rarity.

"Spike and I." answered Sunset.

"Hello." sighed Rarity relieved.

"And Twilight." noted Spike.

Twilight emerged from behind Sunset.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" cried Rarity.

Rarity slammed the door shut.

"Oh come on." sighed Sunset.

"Rarity! It's okay!" cried Spike.

"Twilight try to kill me again!" cried Rarity.

"You where fine when we free Twilight from Sombra's rule." noted Sunset.

"I wanted to get rid of Sombra. I cannot forgive her for trying to kill me." replied Rarity.

"Twilight was under Sombra's control." said Spike.

"She tortured me!" exclaimed Rarity.

"I'm leaving." said Twilight.

 

Twilight departed. Seeing no reason to continue without here, both Sunset and Spike followed. Twilight noticed ever angry glare and fear whisper that greeted her as she passed. Twilight reached Golden Oaks Library flinging the door opened with her hoof. Once inside, Twilight slammed the door shut. Sunset and Spike arrived and entered the library. They saw Twilight descending the stairs to her bed.

"Twilight!" cried Sunset.

Twilight paused mid-step.

"Wait!" cried Spike.

Twilight turned her attention to the two.

"What?" asked Twilight sadly.

"I know this was difficult..." began Sunset.

"That's putting it mildly." said Twilight sadly.

"You can't let this get you down!" declared Spike.

"My friends hate me." stated Twilight distraught.

Twilight sadly shook her head.

"Like I can blame them." said Twilight softly.

"Twilight please..." started Spike.

"And what about the Elements of Harmony?" asked Twilight.

"What about them?" asked Sunset.

"They won't work if the others hate me." answered Twilight.

"She has a point." sighed Spike.

"That's not important." stated Sunset.

"Yes it is!" cried Twilight.

Sunset was surprised by the tone of her voice.

"How could have beaten Nightmare Moon or Discord without them?" asked Twilight.

"Well..." began Spike.

Spike trailed off, unable to answer.

"Just leave me be." demanded Twilight.

"Okay." relented Sunset.

"Sure." added Spike.

Twilight threw herself onto her bed. Sunset and Spike headed downstairs leaving Twilight alone. Once she was sure the others where gone, Twilight slipped outside onto the observatory. Alone, Twilight breathed in the night air than began to weep.

"Of course my friends hate me." sobbed Twilight.

Twilight sulked.

"They where my best friends and I betrayed them.

Twilight smacked herself in the head.

"I hate myself." said Twilight somberly.

Twilight sadly shook her head.

"I wish I was dead." said Twilight softly.

Twilight headed back inside not noticing the plunder vines creeping up on Ponyville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter and boy it got dark. Writing the start of the scene with Applejack telling Twilight to "Get off my property!" reminded me of Fuzzy Lumpkins. Also, Twilight's depression will partially be based on my own so this will get a bit personal for me. Next time, we start Season 4. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we begin the first half of the Season 4 premier which will be notable different from the canonical series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

Sunset Shimmer yawned and awoke to start her day. She washed up and decided to head outside. Sunset was calmly not phased by the normal day in Ponyville. The sun and moon split the sky, ponies where running in terror and vines from the Everfree Forest where invading. Sunset took a few steps before it sank in.

"What in the hay is going on here?" asked Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer looked around in amazement at the site before her.

"Oh damn." sighed Sunset.

Sunset rubbed her face with her hoof.

"Hopefully, Twilight and I can figure out..." began Sunset.

A realization suddenly hit Sunset.

"Twilight is not in the mood for this." muttered Sunset.

Sunset shook her head and headed back to the library.

"No way I can let Twilight know about this." said Sunset.

Sunset returned to Golden Oaks Library where she found Twilight had just awoken.

"Hey Sunset." said Twilight flatly.

"Oh, hi Twilight." replied Sunset nervously.

twilight trotted down the stairs.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Sunset,

"Like crap." answered Twilight.

"Any better?" asked Sunset concerned.

"Not really." answered Twilight sadly.

"How about a walk to cheer you up." proposed Spike.

Sunset shot Spike a glare indicating he needed to drop it.

"What?" asked Spike confused.

"I'm not in the mood." answered Twilight.

Sunset let out a relieved sigh.

"But, I could use the fresh air." admitted Twilight.

Twilight went over to the window.

"No!" cried Sunset.

Sunset quickly blocked Twilight from opening the window.

"Sunset..." began Twilight.

"Trust me. It's raining outside." said Sunset.

"But it's not scheduled to rain today." replied Twilight.

"I'll do it." offered Spike.

"Don't!" cried Sunset.

Unfortunately, Spike opened the window allowing a vine to enter the library.

"What is that?!" asked Twilight alarmed.

"A vine from the Everfree Forest. They're invading Ponyville." answered Sunset flatly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Twilight.

"I didn't want you to worry after what happened with the others." answered Sunset.

"I appreciate the thought." said Twilight.

Before she could say anything else, the door flung open.

"Sunset!" cried Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie ran into Golden Oaks Library.

"Darling, we absolutely need your help." said Rarity.

"Um, if that's okay." added Fluttershy.

"We're dealing with a situation of our own." noted Spike.

"Since you where Princess Celestia's pupil we thought you would know what to do." said Pinkie.

"Um, I was also..." began Twilight.

"We ain't talkin' to you!" declared Applejack.

Applejack slammed the window shut snapping the vine that entered the library.

"Does Princess Celestia have a plan to deal with this?" asked Rarity hopeful.

"Give me a moment." answered Sunset.

 

Sunset teleported away to Canterlot Castle.

"Okay, gotta find the princess." said Sunset.

Sunset looked and saw the guards running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"This isn't good." mused Sunset.

"Hi..." began Sunset.

A guard ran by her.

"I am looking..." began Sunset.

Another guard ran passed her.

"i need too..." began Sunset.

A third guard ran by her.

"Dammit." sighed Sunset.

Sunset used her magic to hold a brown stallion Earth Pony in place.

"I need to talk to Princess Celestia." said Sunset.

"She's gone!" declared the guard.

"What?" asked Sunset horrified.

"She's gone. We've looked over the palace and we can't fine her." answered the guard.

"Where's Princess Luna?" asked Sunset, growing concerned.

"She's gone too!" cried the guard.

"Oh shit." said Sunset horrified.

Sunset gulped and decided to take the lead.

"Listen up!" declared Sunset.

The guards all stopped and faced Sunset.

"You need to stay calm and not let anypony know the royal sisters are gone. Keep looking for them. I need to return to Ponyville to deal with the invading vines." explained Sunset.

"Yes ma'am!" declared the guards.

 

With a flash, Sunset Shimmer teleported back to Golden Oaks Library.

"Princess Celestia is missing." revealed Sunset.

The others gasped in horror.

"What about the Elements of Harmony?" asked Twilight.

"We aren't talking to you." answered Rainbow.

"What about the Elements of Harmony?" asked Sunset.

"Great idea Sunset." answered Rainbow enthusiastic.

Sunset removed the case with her magic and distributed the Elements to their respective bearers.

"Oh yeah!" declared Rainbow.

Sunset finished passing them out.

"Yeehaw! Let's do this!" declared Applejack.

"Um guys, I don't think this'll work if without Twilight." noted Fluttershy.

"yeah! She doesn't have her magic anymore!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"We'll just use Sunset." said Rainbow.

"Deary, I doubt that will that work." replied Rarity.

"It didn't work when I tried to fill in as Rainbow against Discord." noted Spike.

"Wait, what?" asked Rainbow surprised.

"We'll figure it out." answered Sunset.

"Speaking of Discord, I think that's who we're up against." said Twilight.

The others all shared glances.

"I think Twilight's right." agreed Applejack reluctantly.

 

The group headed outside with Twilight trailing behind. Spike was by her side. They finally stopped.

"Fluttershy, you're up." said Sunset.

Fluttershy nodded and took a moment.

"Um Discord, i don't know if you can hear me. But, we need to talk to you. If that's alright." said Fluttershy.

After a few moments, nothing happened.

"Didn't work." sighed Rainbow.

Suddenly, in a flash the Master of Chaos arrived.

"Did somepony call me?" asked Discord.

Duscord looked around and noticed a lavandar unicorn.

"Ah!" cried Discord in horror,

Discord shot off and quickly hid behind Fluttershy.

"What's she doing here?" asked Discord, with a mixture of fear and disdain.

"Twilight has been released." answered Sunset.

Discord thought for a moment.

"Her magic is still locked away, right?" asked Discord.

"Yes." answered Sunset.

Discord let out a sigh of relief.

"Enough!" declared Twilight.

twilight began marching toward Discord.

"Release Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. And stop the Everfree Forest from invading!" demanded Twilight.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" declared Discord defense.

"Don't you play dumb with us! We know you're the one behind all of this!" spat Applejack.

"Well I must admire this chaos, I am not responsible." stated Discord.

"This has your cloven hoof all over it!" declared Rainbow.

"Don't forget how I aided you in Canterlot." noted Discord.

"Don't try it buster! We're onto you!" cried Pinkie.

"I swear to Celestia it is not me!" cried Discord.

Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight clearly didn't believe Discord while Sunset was unsure.

"If Discord says he's innocent then I believe him." said Fluttershy.

"Thank you." replied Discord.

"If it's not you then who is it?" asked Sunset.

"I don't know." answered Discord.

Discord looked over.

"Ask your zebra friend." said Discord.

The ponies noticed Zecora emerging from the Everfree Forest while hauling a cart with her belongings. The ponies rushed over to help.

"From my home, I've had to flee. The forest has grown too wild even for me." said Zecora.

"We're glad you're okay." said Sunset.

Zecora looked and noticed the lavendar unicorn trying to be unnoticed.

"Twilight Sparkle, long time no see. I am glad that you are free." said Zecora.

"Thanks." replied Twilight, grateful for the kind words.

"Any idea why this is happenin'?" asked Applejack, grabbing her stetson from a vine.

"I am afraid it is a mystery to me as well." answered Zecora, "But, I may have something that could if combined with a spell."

Zecora pulled out a bottle of purple liquid and placed it on the ground.

"I do not dare to use it myself, the result would be tragic. It only responds to alicorn magic." explained Zecora.

"But, the princess are gone and Princess Cadence is all the way in the Crystal Empire." noted Rainbow.

"Then in this situation we are stuck. For we have run out of luck." replied Zecora.

"I'm not an alicorn, but I can give it a go." offered Sunset.

Sunset blasted the potion with her magic, but nothing happened.

"Your efforts are sadly in vain. Don't not push yourself or you will be in tremendous pain." said Zecora.

"I can't quite." said Sunset.

"It's okay. We'll find something." said Twilight.

Twilight wrapped her front leg around Sunset and their horns bumped. Sunset suddenly felt a surge of power and fired another beam which managed to turn the potion white.

"Wait, I thought it had to be alicorn magic." noted Pinkie.

"Alicorn magic is the key. How she did it baffles even me." replied Zecora.

"That surge. Could it be?" asked Sunset to herself worried.

"Come on! Drink it!" demanded Rainbow.

"I'll have to look into that later." whispered Sunset.

Sunset raised the potion with her magic, but hesitated.

"What's takin' ya?" asked Applejack.

"Twilight. You drink it." said Sunset.

"What?!" asked Rainbow outraged.

"Please, it has to be Twilight." said Sunset.

"How do you know?" asked Rarity nervous.

"I just do. It's a gut feeling." answered Sunset.

Sunset passed the potion to Twilight who drank from it.

"Doesn't seem to be..." began Twilight.

 

Before she could finish, Twilight's eyes turned pure white and she was transported to a throne room.

"Where am I?" asked Twilight, looking around.

"Not another step." demanded a familiar sounding voice.

Twilight turned to see Princess Luna emerge from behind a throne.

"Princess Luna." said twilight in relief.

Twilight walked over and sat before the princess.

"I don't understand. Where are we? Why did you and Celestia disappear?" asked Twilight confused.

"Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they are basked in your precious light?" asked Luna bitterly.

"Precious light." repeated Twilight confused.

"There can only be one princess in Equestria...and that will be me!" declared Luna.

Luna stamped her hooves damaging the throne room and transformed into Nightmare Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked this where this story is going. The others seem to turned on Twilight and the reason will be explained next time thought there have been hints. I will try to improve certain aspects of episodes and episodes in general (I'm looking at you Rainbow Falls) as I continue. Next time, we wrap up this. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the girls go into the Everfree to stop the vines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe it. First, Ponyville was overrun by vines. Then, it was discovered the princesses where gone. Then, she drank a potion from Zecora and now Luna had transformed back into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon used her magic to further damage the throne room. A piece of debris fell, but Twilight managed to jump clear. As she did, she landed before a familiar set of white legs.

"Princess Celestia." though Twilight, both relieved and guilt ridden.

Nightmare Moon attacked Celestia with her magic, but the Princess of the Sun dodged it.

"Luna! Think about how long you where banished to the moon! You'll give the princess no choice but to send you back!" cried Twilight.

"I should go too." whispered a voice.

"Luna! I will not fight you! You must lower the moon! It is your duty!" declared Celestia.

"Luna. I am Nightmare Moon!" declared the former Luna.

"It's like looking into a mirror." thought Twilight mournfully.

"I have one royal duty now! Do destroy you!" declared Nightmare Moon.

Princess Celestia escaped outside through a hole on the roof with Nightmare Moon behind her. Twilight did her best to follow.

"I don't know where I am. How in Equestria can I find them?" asked Twilight frenzied.

Twilight managed to find the entrance and get outside in time to see Princess Celestia shot down.

"Shit!" cried Twilight.

Twilight ran back inside and found Celestia laying un-moving on the throne room floor.

"She's gone. She's gone and she died hating me for my betrayal." said Twilight softly.

Twilight began to weep only for Celestia to rise.

"She's alive." gasped Twilight astonished.

"Oh dear sister. I am sorry, but you have given me no choice but to use these." said Celestia.

Celestia used her magic to part a section of the floor. A pillar arose with the Elements of Harmony.

"The Elements." said Twilight puzzled.

Twilight suddenly had the realization hit her.

"This is the night Luna became Nightmare Moon. The potion is showing me the past." mused Twilight.

Using the Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia was able to banish Luna to the moon where she would spend the next one-thousand years.

"Betrayed by her sister and now me." said Twilight sadly.

 

The vision suddenly ended and Twilight was back in Ponyville.

"Are you okay?" asked Sunset worried.

"Fine." answered Twilight.

"You where mumbling to yourself." noted Applejack flatly.

"And sobbing." added Pinkie.

"It was unsettling." noted Fluttershy.

"So, whose flank do we have to kick?" asked Rainbow impatient.

"I saw a vision of the night Princess Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon and Princess Celestia banished her to the moon." answered Twilight.

"Oh wow." replied Sunset surprised.

"Farther back still are the answers you seek. Another sip of the potion will give you the answers you seek." replied Zecora.

"Be careful." warned Spike.

Twilight took another sip of the potion and saw the day the royal sisters fought Discord.

"Well, he hasn't changed." muttered Twilight.

"Until Twilight Sparkle nearly killed him that is." whispered a voice.

"I can't be hearing voices again." said Twilight concerned.

Twilight watched as the two royal sisters petrified Discord.

"Serves him right." said Twilight.

Twilight shook her head and found herself into an unknown cave facing an odd tree as the royal sister approached it.

"The Tree of Harmony." said Luna amazed.

"Tree of Harmony?" asked Twilight confused.

Twilight looked at the tree and noticed it bore emblems of the Elements.

"So this is there source." mused Twilight.

Twilght watched the royal sisters obtain the Elements.

"The Tree of Harmony will obtain a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here." explained Celestia.

"Bingo." replied Twilight.

With that, the vision ended and Twilight returned to the present.

"What did you find out?" asked Spike.

"I still don't know where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are, but I think I know why this is happening." answered Twilight.

"What is it?" asked Sunset.

"Something has happened to the Tree of Harmony." answered Twilight.

The others all gave Twilight confused looks.

"What the hay is that?" asked Rainbow.

"It's the tree where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found the Elements. I think it's in danger." explained Twilight.

"I've never read of that as Celestia's pupil." noted Sunset.

"She's probably lying!" declared Applejack.

"If Twilight says it then I believe it." said Sunset defending.

"So...where is it?" asked Applejack.

"I think it's in the Everfree Forest." answered Twilight solemnly.

The others didn't like the sound of that.

"Well I guess we should get going." sighed Rarity.

The ponies began to walk when Rainbow noticed Twilight was following.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Rainbow.

"I'm the Element of Magic." answered Twilight.

"You don't have any magic." noted Rainbow.

Twilight sulked at this.

"Twi, I think you should stay here. No offense, but this isn't the best situation for you to be in." explained Sunset.

Twilight winced at this.

"Okay Sunset." agreed Twilight.

 

Sunset and the Mane 5 walked into the Everfree Forest.

"This reminds of of the time we found the Elements of Harmony." noted Rarity.

"Of course Twilight was there." added Flutterhsy.

"Look, I might not be an Element bearer like Twilight. However, I did study under Princess Celestia so I don't worry about me." said Sunset.

They continued under they reached a small swampy area.

"Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and I will cross on these rocks." said Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer jumped onto the rocks, but it was quickly became evident they weren't rocks when a cragadile emerged and flung Sunset back.

"Run for your lives!" exclaimed Rarity.

The group split up as the beast followed Sunset trapping her in a dead end.

"Quickly! Try to restrain it!" cried Sunset.

Applejack made lassos out of vines and the Mane 5 quickly tied up the beast.

"That was close." sighed Sunset.

"Too close for my comfort." sighed Applejack.

"Twilight never would have thought of that!" declared Rainbow.

Sunset thought for a moment and took a deep breath.

"You guys all seemed like you where so thrilled Twilight was back after we freed her from Sombra, but now you're acting like you hate her." noted Sunset.

The others gave her a surprised look.

"What's the deal?" asked Sunset.

"Look Twilight is our friend and in some aspect she will always be." began Applejack.

"But what she did still wasn't cool." added Rainbow.

"Well, I know that." replied Sunset.

"I cannot simply forgive the pony who tortured me." said Rarity.

"We don't hate Twilight." noted Fluttershy.

"But, she hurt ponies close to us." added Pinkie.

"Hearing the stories of how our family members suffered..." began Applejack bitterly.

"It is difficult to forgive." concluded Fluttershy.

"Well...I can understand that." admitted Sunset.

"We need to get going." said Rainbow.

 

Meanwhile, the plunder vines continued to overrun Ponyville. Discord was loving the chaos unfolding in front of him, but was unable to fully enjoy it. This was do to a certain lavender unicorn. Twilight Sparkle sulked on the edge of the Everfree Forest with Spike by her side. Sensing Twilight's inner turmoil, Zecora went over to her.

"Twilight, there is no resentment from me. Your guilt, I can plainly see." said Zecora.

"Thank you Zecora." said Twilight grateful.

"The tree will the others find. Even if you had to stay behind." said Zecora.

"I wish I could be with them." stated Twilight.

"Alas, you lack your magic. Your experience could be tragic." mused Zecora.

"I know." sighed Twilight sadly.

"However, they lack your element. It might be important if you went." said Zecora.

"Mixed messages." said Spike.

"I am not saying where you should stand. I am merely noting both sides of the issue at hand." explained Zecora.

Discord suddenly came over to join the conversation.

"Look, you are still the Element of Magic whether you like it or not. You managed to overcome my corruption and re-petrified me along with the others. You don't have your magic, but you're still a strong pony." stated Discord.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"Thanks Discord." said Twilight.

Spike hopped onto Twilight's back and Twilight galloped off into the Everfree Forest while Zecora turned to Discord.

"Of your reformation, this is a start. You do have good in your heart." noted Zecora.

 

Back in the Everfree, Sunset and the other Mane 5 had not made any progress. They found themselves wandering through the forest with no sense of direction. They ran into the Manticore that Fluttershy helped. However, it proved unable to help. With no directions and not sure where they should be looking, a sense of doubt began to creep in.

"Any pony else think this is a lost cause?" asked Rainbow.

"No." answered Sunset.

"We're almost at Celestia and Luna's old castle. I'm starting to think she tricked us." continued Rainbow.

"I believe Twilight." stated Sunset firmly.

"I gotta admit it's admirable you standing up for your lover." began Applejack.

"Look!" exclaimed Sunset.

The ponies reached the castle and spotted a cave where the vines where growing out of.

"Well I'll be damned." said Rainbow.

"But, how are we supposed to get down there?" asked Rarity.

The ponies heard noises and noted Pinkie falling down the stairs.

"The stairs silly!" exclaimed Pinkie.

The ponies went down the stairs and entered the cave where they found the Tree of Harmony surrounded by vines. It was clearly in a state of decay.

"I think it's dying." noted Fluttershy concerned.

"So let's save it already!" cried Applejack.

The farmer jumped in and began tugging on a vine with her teeth, but was unable to remove the vine.

"Nice try." chuckled Rainbow.

The cyan pegasus took her chance attempting to kick the vines, but was slapped backwards.

"Valiant effort on both your parts, but the tree remains in jeopardy." noted Rarity.

"Do you have an idea Sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"No." answered Rarity in defeat.

"Sunset, what should we do?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know." answered Sunset flatly.

The ponies heard groaning and saw Spike falling down the stairs. Alarmed, the ran over to him.

"Twilight! Trouble! Help!" cried Spike.

The ponies followed Spike where the found the five gas spewing plants surrounding Twilight.

"Sun...set..." said Twilight weakly.

One of the ponies attempted to attack Twilight, but Sunset trapped it with her magic.

"Don't hurt my marefriend!" cried Sunset.

The gas spewing plants turned their attention to Sunset and the others.

"Up here!" cried Rainbow.

One of the gas spewing plants followed her.

"After me!" called Pinkie.

"Me too!" called rarity.

The gas spewing plants followed the five who managed to tie them up.

"Ta da!" cried Pinkie.

One of the plants attempted to attack Pinkie, but Sunset shot it with her magic.

"Are you okay?" asked Sunset worried.

Twilight took a moment to regain herself.

"Yes. Thank you." answered Twilight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rarity nervously.

"I am still the Element of Magic and we need all of the elements." answered Twilight.

"Come on. We'll show you the tree." said Sunset.

The ponies returned to the Tree of Harmony with Twilight and Spike.

"Amazing." said Twilight in awe.

"We don't have any idea." noted Sunset.

Twilight attempted to approach when the vines began to try and wrap around her. Twilight jumped back and the vines receded.

"All right, so getting close is out of the question." mused Twilight.

Twilight suddenly remembered Celestia's words.

"The Tree of Harmony will obtain a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here." explained Celestia.

"That's it!" declared Twilight.

"What's it?" asked Spike confused.

"To save the tree, we need to give it the Elements of Harmony." answered Twilight.

"No way!" declared Rainbow defiantly.

"We need the Elements...for protection." added Rarity anxiously.

Applejack gulped and walked forward.

"Twilight, I don't think this is a good idea." stated the farmer.

"It might be the only chance we have." replied Twilight.

The others reluctantly agreed.

"Sunset, please do the honor." requested Twilight.

Sunset took the Elements with her magic and put them in place. This destroyed the plunder vines.

"We did it." sighed Twilight in relief.

Two large lumps on vines near the tree dissolved revealing the royal sisters.

"Oh thank goodness!" declared Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer remembered Twilight's words after her release.

"Celestia was my mentor and was a second mother to me. I repaid her by betraying her. I can never face Celestia again." said Twilight sadly.

Twilight, I know this must be hard.." began Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer turned only to realize Twilight was gone.

"Dammit." cursed Sunset inwardly.

"We know how difficult it must have been to give up the Elements. It took great courage to relinquish them." said Celestia.

A plant suddenly emerged from the roots fo the Tree of Harmony which opened to reveal a chest.

"What's inside? Where are the keys?" asked Sunset.

"Keys locks. Six keys." mused Luna.

"I do not know. However, I have no worry you cannot solve this with a little help." answered Celestia.

 

The royal sister took flight from the castle returning to Canterlot. The ponies plus Spike made their way through the Everfree Forest back to Ponyville. They passed Zecora who was returning to her home. Zecora confirmed Twilight ran out of the forest and toward the direction of Golden Oaks Library without saying a word. Once the ponies exited the forest, the found Discord waiting.

"Well I must hand it to you. You managed to once again save Equestria." said Discord.

Discord noticed the Elements of Harmony where gone.

"Where ever are those annoying little trinket of yours?" asked Discord curiously.

"Gone." answered Applejack flatly.

"We had to give them up to save Equestria." explained Sunset.

"But, Discord is reformed now and wouldn't hurt us." stated Fluttershy.

Discord nodded in thanks and the ponies began walking toward town.

"There's one things I don't understand: why did all of this happen now?" asked Applejack.

"I was just as surprised when they emerged last night." answered Discord.

"If you saw them last night then why didn't you bring that to our attention?" asked Sunset.

"Because I planted them ages ago and they should have emerged by now." answered Discord.

"What did you just say?" asked Sunset angrily.

"I planted them right before I was petrified. They should have drained the Tree of Harmony of magic and captured the princesses thousand of moons ago. However, it seems they tree had enough magic to keep them from growing big and strong until now." explained Discord.

"Once again, things that could have been brought to my attention yesterday!" declared Sunset.

 

Discord rolled his eyes and left. Equestria was able to quickly recover from what happened. After being invaded and nearly conquered by Sombra, this was not as big a deal. Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity went to Canterlot to see the Summer Sun Celebration. Sunset Shimmer and Spike both stayed behind to be with Twilight.

"Hey Twilight, how are you doing?" asked Sunset concerned.

"I'm glad everything is okay." answered Twilight, in her bed.

"Discord was behind this." noted Spike.

"Why am I not surprised." sighed Twilight.

The two walked up the stairs to Twilight's bed.

"I noticed you left after the royal sisters where freed." mused Sunset.

"I told you I couldn't face her." said Twilight.

Sunset hoped in the bed.

"I am happy you came. We never could have done it without you." said Sunset.

"Thanks." replied Twilight grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you like this and they way it's going. People found flaw in Twilight leaving her friends in the Everfree Forest and I tried to fix that. I will try to improve on certain episodes that are below average (cough*Rainbow Falls*cough) as I go on. I also included that reference to "The Wedding Singer" (one of Sandler's actually good films) because I always think of that line when I get to that part of the episode. Next time, the girls explore the Castle of The Two Sisters and It'll have some definite changes. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the ponies (plus Spike) head to the Castle of the Two Sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It had been a day since the Summer Sun Celebration was nearly derailed by the invasion of the plunder vines. Thankfully, our heroines managed to defeat them and things returned to normal. Twilight Sparkle awoke planning to spend another day isolated in the library from the world which despised her. However, Sunset Shimmer tempted her with the library in the Castle of the Two Sisters and Twilight couldn't resist. The two ponies and Spike headed to the castle soon arriving and entering the library. Sunset Shimmer had a saddlebag with her.

"Wow! Look at all these ancient books! It's a veritable gold mine of information!" declare Twilight jubilant.

"What a dork." snorted Sunset jokingly.

Twilight grinned a bit, knowing Sunset was being lighthearted.

"At least you think she is." whispered the voice.

"Not again." moaned Twilight softly.

"Did you say something?" asked Sunset.

"I said this place is perfect." answered Twilight, with a false smile.

"Let's get started." said Sunset.

"Sure." agreed twilight.

Sunset Shimmer began to sort books with her magic.

"Hopefully, this will take my mind off things." thought Twilight hopeful.

Twilight threw a book open and began to read.

"Are you okay?" asked Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight let out a sigh knowing Sunset only wanted to help.

"I'm okay." answered Twilight.

"Being in your situation must be unbelievable difficult." noted Sunset.

"Everything seemed okay when I was freed." sighed Twilight.

"Emotions where running high." stated Sunset.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Twilight confused.

"The girls do care for you. Their expressions of friendship and jubilation that they showed after you where freed are true." answered Sunset.

"If that was so, then why do they hate me now?" asked Twilight sadly.

"They've heard the horror stories of family members hurt under Sombra's rule." answered Sunset.

"Which I helped in." noted Twilight somberly.

Twilight sadly shook her head.

"They told me themselves they don't hate you." added Sunset.

"Thanks." replied Sunset softly.

The two shared a kiss.

"Sunset is so nice to lie about my friends not hating me. She really wants to protect me." thought Twilight.

 

The two ponies began to ready while Spike anxiously looked around worried about the creepy old castle. They didn't realize Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy arrived at the castle. The former duo where seeing who was braver while the Fluttershy was accompanying Rarity to retrieve tapestries. As it got darker, Sunset and Twilight used candlelight to see.

"Find anything?" asked Twilight.

"Nope." answered Sunset flatly.

"Nope. Nothing yet." answered Spike.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sunset noticed a moving book.

"What's that?" asked Sunset.

A white rabbit jumped from under the book.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Spike.

Spike fell back in his chair unknowingly activating a trap.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" asked Twilight.

"What's that?" asked Sunset concerned.

The shelf nearby moved to reveal a hidden room.

"These surprises are annoying." moaned Sunset.

Twilight saw a book on a pedestal.

"What is it?" asked Sunset.

Twilight walked over to it.

"The Journal of The Two Sisters." answered Twilight excited.

"Must be the princesses diary." mused Sunset.

Sunset looked over at a nearby shelf.

Twilight took the book with her mouth and sat down.

"Maybe this will help." said Twilight.

Twilight was joined by Spike and Angel.

"You read that. I'll keep looking." said Sunset.

Sunset walked over to the bookshelf and began looking at titles.

"There has to be a book on suppressing magic here." muttered Sunset.

 

While this group settled in, the other four ponies where wandering the castle getting lost and springing the various traps set up. Sunset began picking out books that seemed interesting while Twilight read the journal. Angel stuffed himself with carrots.

"Hey Sunset!" called Twilight.

"What is it?" asked Sunset.

Listen to this entry I found." answered Twilight, more relaxed.

Sunset came over and was relieved by Twilight's demeanor.

"I love to duck behind the paintings. And though the Hall of Hooves still gives her a freight, the trap door slide is Luna's favorite." read Twilight.

"Luna has also betrayed Equestria. Maybe I should visit her." thought Twilight interested.

"Hall of Hooves." repeated Spike distressed.

Twilight flipped the page and continued reading.

"Soon the organ to the outside will be complete and I can hardly wait." read Twilight.

"What's the organ to the outside?" asked Spike.

"I have no idea." answered Twilight, enthusiastic.

"Geez Twi, you're really getting giddy." mused Sunset.

"These are such intimate details about the royal sisters." replied Twilight.

Spike and Sunset suddenly heard a noise.

"Um Twilight, did you hear something?" asked Spike worried.

"This is a dilapidated old castles. Of course you're going to hear noises." answered Twilight.

"I heard a noise and I swear it sounded like a pipe organ." noted Sunset a bit concerned.

Spike nearly fainted hearing that.

"I'm sure we're fine." stated Sunset.

Sunset gulped nervously.

"Am I reassuring Spike or myself?" asked Sunset to herself.

The two ponies went back to reading, but it wasn't long until they heard a noise.

"What in the world was that?" asked Twilight alarmed.

"Sounded like screaming." answered Sunset uneasy.

The two ponies began to leave.

"I'll stay here and make sure the books are safe!" declared Spike frightened.

"Okay. You just stay here alone in the old castle." replied Sunset.

Spike jumped up and gave chase with Angel behind him.

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Spike.

 

The two followed the noises and noticed the four ponies freaking out in the ruins of the throne room.

"Didn't expect this." noted Sunset.

"I've got to stop this." noted Twilight.

Twilight attempted to cast a spell, but nothing happened.

"I have to get used to not having magic." sighed Twilight Sadly.

Sunset gave her marefriend a sympathetic look then cast a spell freezing everyone.

"What the hay?" asked Applejack confused.

"Must...save Angel." said Fluttershy worried.

The rabbit hopped up revealing his was okay.

"Oh." said Flutterhsy embarrassed.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing here?" asked Rainbow confused.

"She's withe me." answered Rarity, sadly and still under the tapestry.

Sunset, Twilight and Spike walked down the stairs. Sunset freed the others and free Rarity of the tapestry.

"So you four have just spent hours running around and scaring the crap out of each other." mused Sunset.

The schadenfreude Sunset felt was visible.

"I guess." mused Applejack.

"Hey, Sunset could be the Pony of Shadows." accused Rainbow.

"What's the Pony of Shadows?" asked Spike scared.

"An old pony's tale." answered Sunset nonchalant.

The group suddenly heard the pipe organ once more.

"Then what was that?" asked Spike terrified.

"We're going to find out." answered Twilight.

"Probably Pinkie Pie." shrugged Sunset.

 

The group followed the sound of the organ until they reached its source: a cloaked figure making the noise.

"The Phantom of the Castle." joked Sunset.

"The Pony of Shadows." gasped Twilight softly.

"Seriously, it's probably Pinkie Pie." said Sunset.

Twilight crept up on the figure.

"It's obviously Pinkie." whispered Sunset.

"Now." said Twilight softly.

Twilight snatched the cloak off the figure.

"Hey, did you guys know I could play the organ?" asked Pinkie Pie, "Because I didn't."

"Pinkie!" cried the others.

"Call it!" exclaimed Sunset proudly.

"Pinkie, you're the Pony of Shadows?" asked Rainbow surprised.

"The Pony of what?" asked Pinkie, playing the organ.

"I thought you had to ring the school bell all week." noted Applejack.

"Oh yeah. I only had to ring it for like five minutes. They said that was good enough. Can't image way." explained Pinkie.

(cut to a flashback of Pinkie banging her head inside the bell to ring it)

"Then I decided to throw a 'Finish ringing the school bell party' but, I didn't have any bluebells and you can't throw a 'Finish ringing the school bell party' with bluebells." continued Pinkie.

"Naturally." replied Sunset flatly.

"So I went to the Everfree Forest to pick some, so I had to wrap myself in the tarp I was going to use to carry the flowers. The I saw Fluttershy and Rarity. But, they went into the castle before I could invite them to my party. Luckily, I followed them inside so I could help you all with your party." concluded Pinkie.

"What party is that?" asked Rarity perplexed.

"Um, the 'Everypony come to the scary old castle and hide from each other while I play the organ party' duh." answered Pinkie.

Pinkie looked over at Twilight.

"Though, I'm surprised you invited her." said Pinkie coldly.

"She didn't come with us." noted Rarity.

"She didn't come with us either." noted Applejack.

"Maybe in the chaos, we forgot about things." proposed Rainbow.

"The scariness caused us to work together." added Fluttershy.

"Hey Sunset, how did you know it was Pinkie?" asked Spike curious.

"She was the only one not here already. It made sense." answered Sunset.

The ponies split off into two groups.

"I'm glad this whole fiasco is over." admitted Twilight.

"So am I." agreed Sunset.

Sunset put the books she picked out in her saddlebag.

"I'm just glad the Pony of Shadows isn't here." sighed Spike relieved.

"Just watch, we'll forget about the Pony of Shadows then he'll return in a long time and we'll have to face him." joked Sunset.

 

The group all left the Castle of the Two Sisters. Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy left first as a group. Fluttershy kept a close eye on Angel. As the departed the castle, Angel stuck his tongue out at Spike. The baby dragon would retaliate by flipping off the rabbit. Twilight, Sunset and Spike left second. The former group dispersed upon reaching Ponyville headed to their respected residences. Sunset, Twilight and Spike all returned to Golden Oaks Library.

"Thanks Celestia we're home." sighed Twilight relieved.

"if I never go back to that castle it'll be too soon." said Spike.

"Afraid the Pony of Shadows will get ya?" asked Sunset teasingly.

"No." answered Spike, with fake bravado.

"Good, because he's right behind you." said Sunset.

Spike screamed in fear and jumped around only to find nothing.

"Gotcha ya." giggled Sunset.

"I see you got Celestia's sense of humor." mused Spike unimpressed.

Sunset headed down to the lab and removed her books...about suppressing magic.

"One of these books should the information I need." thought Sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked this and the way I've written Sunset so far. Also, what is Sunset up to? Next time, we push forward. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, this would cover the events of "Daring Don't" in this universe, but I'm dong things a bit different. Instead, this will focus on Twilight and her "relationship" with the other ponies of Ponyville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter six of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

The sun arose starting a new day in Ponyville. Sunset and Spike both got ready at Golden Oaks Library. Twilight struggled, but finally got out of bed and started her day.

"So, are you just gonna stay here Twilight?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah." answered Twilight.

"If you stay cooped in her your coat will lose its luster." mused Sunset.

"I'm not rarity so that isn't a concern." shrugged Twilight.

"Oh come on, yo know it's not healthy to stay in here all day." replied Sunset.

"Well, I can't go outside." said Twilight.

"Why not?" asked Sunset.

"Everypony hates me." answered Twilight.

"Not everypony can hate you." replied Spike.

"After what I did, they do." said Twilight.

"And you deserve it." added the voice.

"I don't like going through this shit again." muttered Twilight.

"What did you say?" asked Sunset.

"Nothing." answered Twilight quickly.

"The ponies here are your friends..." began Sunset.

"Where my friends." replied Twilight.

"They set up a memorial for you after your vanished." noted Sunset.

"And I paid them back by enslaving them for Sombra." said Twilight.

"I was supposed to go to Sugarcube Corner for a party, but I'm staying here!" declared Sunset.

"Please go. I don't want you to miss a pinkie pie party because of me." said Twilight.

Spike pulled Sunset aside.

"I'll stay here and watch Twilight. You need to let loose a bit. Worrying isn't going to help." offered the baby dragon.

"Spike, you're awesome." sighed Sunset.

 

Sunset Shimmer left while Twilight retreated to her bed. Spike stayed with her for a bit until he noticed they where low on groceries. Twilight offered him Bits to go and buy some, but Spike dragged Twilight out of her bed by mustering all the strength he could Spike had to force Twilight to join him. Sunset Shimmer missed the two minutes before she had to depart herself. As they headed to the market, Twilight felt the cold glares she was getting.

"I want to go home." said Twilight.

"No." replied Spike.

"I'm a full grown mare." noted Twilight.

"Sunset is right, you cannot stay cooped up in your room all day." said Spike.

"Watch me." said Twilight.

Twilight turned around bumping into a pony.

"I'm so sorry..." began Twilight.

Berry Punch froze realizing it was Twilight.

"You." said Berry Punch angrily.

"Oh Berry..." began Twilight.

Berry Punch spat in Twilight's face.

"Hey!" cried Spike angrily.

"I deserved it." said Twilight somberly.

"You can that again." said Berry bitter

"I understand you must be angry after what you went through..." began Spike.

"I don't give a shit about that." spat Berry.

"Then what are you pissed about?" asked Spike.

"My family..." began Berry.

Berry Punch took a moment.

"They where tormented worrying about me." continued Berry.

Twilight looked away in shame.

"Neither of them would leave my side." continued Berry.

Berry stomped her hoof.

"And it's all because of her!" exclaimed Berry Punch.

"You're exactly the ideal mother! snapped Spike defensive.

"Spike!" gasped Twilight horrified.

Berry punch chuckled.

"If anything positive came out of this, it's that I'm sober now." revealed Berry

"That's great." said Twilight relieved.

"I had time to do a lot of thinking when I was trapped in my tiny cell." replied Berry Punch bitterly.

Twilight winced at this.

"I realized how damning my addiction was and how much it was hurting my family." continued Berry.

Berry Punch took a moment to compose herself.

"I swore if I survived I would never drink another drop of alcohol in my life." said Berry.

"Good for you." said Twilight.

Twilight then turned her attention to her assistant.

"Spike, I want you to apologize for what you said." requested Twilight.

The baby dragon sighed.

"Berry Punch, I'm sorry for what I said." said Spike.

"I have to admit I see where you're coming from." confessed Berry Punch.

Berry Punch thought for a moment.

"I guess I shouldn't have spat in her face." admitted Berry.

"It's fine." replied Twilight.

Berry pointed her hoof at Twilight.

"That doesn't mean I forgive you!" snapped Berry.

Twilight sadly sighed.

"I understand." replied Twilight.

"Stay away from my family." demanded Berry coldly.

 

With that Berry Punch left. After assuring Spike she was okay, Twilight went to the market. As soon as they arrived, other ponies either shot Twilight dirty glares and shook in terror. This was nothing Twilight hadn't become accustom to. The flower ponies gasped at "the horror" and fainted. Twilight attempted to get what she needed, but every pony refused to serve her.

"This is total discrimination!" spat Spike fuming.

"It's fine Spike. Let's just go." replied Twilight sadly.

"What about the groceries?" asked Spike.

"Sunset will have to get them." answered Twilight.

As she began to leave, Twilight heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Twilight." said Minuette.

Twiligth froze seeing her old friend...or former friend.

"Um Twilight..." began Minuette.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Spike surprised.

Twilight sadly shook her head 'no' to answer.

"I'm sorry." sighed Spike, "It's just...

Minuette shook her head.

"I understand." replied Minuette.

A minute of awkward silence followed.

"So...how are things?" asked Minuette.

"Twilight is trying to readjust." answered Spike.

"Okay." said Minuette.

"How's life without magic?" asked Minuette.

"It sucks." answered Twilight flatly.

"Magic was always your bread and butter. This must be torture." mused Minutte.

"Yeah." confirmed Twilight.

Minuette took a moment.

"Oh, have to talked to Lyra?" asked Minuette.

Twilight shook her head 'no' to answer.

"She's said she wants to talk to you." noted Minuette.

"To tell you how much she hates you." said the voice.

"Oh fuck off." sighed Twilight.

Minuette visible winced.

"I'm trying to be nice." noted Minuette offended.

It took a moment before Twilight realized what she meant.

"I'm sorry. I was talking to you." said Twilight guilty.

"Keep digging your grave." said the voice.

"It's fine." replied Minuette.

The blue unicorn took a deep breath.

"Twilight, I don't know what happened." began Minuette.

Twilight hung her head in shame.

"But, I know the Twilight Sparkle who helped Sombra isn't the Twilight Sparkle that I know." continued Minuette.

Twilight remained silent so Minuette decided to pus onward.

"I am will to give you a second chance." revealed Minuette.

Twilight felt a surge of joy in heart.

"But, it's going to take time." concluded Minuette.

Twilight felt her heart rip.

"Empty words. She'll never trust you again and nopony will." said the voice smugly.

"I'll see you around." said Minuette.

With that, Minuette took her leave.

"I always liked her." muttered Spike appreciatively.

Spike turned his attention to Twilight.

"Are you..." began Spike.

Before Spike could finish, another pony bumped into Twilight.

"My bad." said Derpy.

The resident mailmare picked up her mailbag when she noticed her shadow.

"Oh no." gasped Derpy.

Derpy began to look around worried shaking her delivery hat on her head.

"What are you looking for?" asked Spike.

"My hat. I didn't see the brim in my shadow. it must have fallen off." answered Derpy.

Twilight and Spike had gotten used to this so neither where surprised.

"It's on your head..just backwards." noted Twilight.

Derpy reached up and felt her cap.

"Oh thank goodness. My boss would be really mad if I lost another cap." explained Derpy.

Derpy froze when she suddenly realized who she was talking to.

"Twilight..." said Derpy softly.

"Hi." said Twilight reluctantly.

"I knew you where back...but, I hadn't seen you." mused Derpy.

"Well...I do try and stay home most of the time." said Twilight.

Neither mare talked allowing an awkward silence to build up.

"How's Dinky?" asked Twilight.

"She's doing great. She's got good friend in the Cutie Mark Crusaders." answered Derpy.

"Those three are fantastic fillies." stated Twilight.

"They're great." agreed Derpy.

"Just like their sisters." said Twilight sadly.

"How are things with you and your friends?" asked Derpy cautiously.

"Ex-friends. None of them are that willing to talk with me right now." answered Twilight.

"We where worried when you vanished." said Derpy.

"It's was really nice of you to start that memorial." said Spike grateful.

"It was the least I could do." replied Derpy.

"And you repaid their kindness with slavery." said the voice.

Twilight felt her guilt overtaken.

"Well...we really have to go." said Twilight hastily.

Twilight left with Spike right behind her.

"I deserve to be punished for everything I did." thought Twilight.

 

Twilight went home with Spike behind her. Upon returning home they found a letter from Sunset explaining she was being dragged to Vanhoover by Rainbow to track down A.K. Yearling with the hopes of speeding up production of the next Daring Do book. The two waited all night, but Sunset did not return. Instead, Sunset and the others returned the next day. As soon as she got back, Sunset recounted the entire adventure to Twilight.

"I can't believe A.K. Yearling is actually Daring Do." said Twilight amazed.

"Yeah. We actually got to go an a real Daring Do adventure! Is was so fantastic!" declared Sunset, in full fangirl mode.

"I'm glad you had fun." said Twilight

softly.

Sunset shook her head and quickly returned to caring marefriend mode.

"How where things for you?" asked Sunset.

Twilight and Spike explained their failed trip to the market along with their three encounters.

"Are you feeling okay after all that?" asked Sunset concerned.

"Yeah." answered Twilight flatly.

"You know I'm here for you." said Sunset.

"Yeah." replied Twilight.

The two shared a kiss.

"Sunset and Spike are the only sincere ones." thought Twilight somberly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope you liked this. Next time, Twilight's struggles continue and they overlap a bit with a certain ground-bound orange pegasus. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Twilight's struggles continue and she isn't the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony.

Morning arrived starting a new day in Ponyville. Sunset Shimmer and Spike awoke to start their day. As usual, Twilight opted to remain in bed. Sunset made a quick food run, but Twilight opted not to eat. It had been days since the incident the trip to buy groceries and Twilight's mood had made no improvement.

"I'm worried about Twilight." noted Spike.

"Things have been fine." replied Sunset.

"Well, except for Berry Punch spitting in her face." sighed Spike.

"I need to have a talk with Berry about that." muttered Sunset annoyed.

The unicorn shook her head.

"It's okay Spike." said Sunset.

"But, Twilight just wants to sleep all day." said Spike worried.

"Twilight isn't feeling well and resting is what you do when you don't feel well." said Sunset.

"I guess." mused Spike.

"You know, I'm just as worried as you." admitted Sunset.

"Well you're doing a good job of hiding it." said Spike.

"I'm trying to be strong." noted Sunset.

"Thanks." whispered Spike grateful.

The two shared a hug.

"I've got to go to Canterlot." revealed Sunset.

"What for?" asked Spike.

"You know who wants to speak with me." answered Sunset.

"And see how she's doing." guessed Spike.

"Yup." confirmed Sunset.

"It's so great to know Princess Cel - you know who - is still worried about Twilight." said Spike.

"Yeah. It'll be great seeing Philomena again." said Sunset.

Sunset grabbed her saddlebag.

"You can count on me." vowed Spike.

 

Sunset left and Spike was alone with his pseudo - big sister. Spike cleaned up and spent much of the time reading Power Ponies comics. However, he never once forgot about Twilight and always kept an eye on her. Twilight did not move and wound up taking a nap. Once she awoke, she was hit with an unfriendly greeting.

"Good morning Twilight." said the voice.

Twilight let out a sigh.

"What time is it?" asked Twilight.

The lavender unicorn poked her head out the window.

"Not yet noon." mused Twilight.

"Using the position of the sun to figure out the time. You are a smarty." cooed the voice.

"Whatever." huffed Twilight.

"Well you are a sleepy head." said the voice.

"I don't have the energy." replied Twilight.

"It seems like you never have energy." noted the voice.

Twilight let out a defeated sigh.

"You're right about that." confessed Twilight.

Twilight sat in her bed.

"I don't hear Sunset." noted Twilight.

"She probably left you." stated the voice.

"She wouldn't do that!" snapped Twilight.

Downstairs, the baby dragon heard this.

"Twilight's awake and mad about something." noted Spike.

The baby dragon put his comic down and headed to Twilight.

"I'm just saying." said the voice casually.

"Maybe you're right." muttered Twilight.

Twilight shook her head.

"Sunset would never leave me." said Twilight.

"Oh, are you sure?" asked the voice.

"She knows exactly how I feel." answered Twilight.

"You are birds of a feather." admitted the voice.

"Exactly." sighed Twilight relieved.

"But, that doesn't mean she won't leave you." said the voice.

Twilight became alarmed.

"What do you mean?" asked the unicorn anxiously.

"She's attempting to reform and keeping you around wouldn't do that image any good." answered the voice.

"Oh Celestia. That's true." said Twilight panicking.

Twilight took a moment and took a deep breath.

"I can't lose my head. Last time I did that all of Ponyville was fighting over Smarty Pants." said Twilight.

"You're confident she won't leave." said the voice.

"I know she won't!" declared Twilight.

"You might be right." said the voice.

Twilight sighed in relief.

"Keeping you around makes anything bad she did look insignificant. It's the perfect distraction." said the voice.

Just like that Twilight's calm was gone.

"Sunset wouldn't use me." replied Twilight.

"Like how you used her." cooed the voice.

"I didn't..." began Twilight.

"Making her murder a filly doesn't count?" asked the voice smugly.

Twilight felt her heart break.

"She could never truly forgive for that. The only logical answer is this is all a ruse." said the voice.

"Oh no." gasped Twilight horrified.

"Nopony wants you here. Celestia was just throwing you a bone with that sentence." continued the voice.

Twilight felt her stomach getting queasy.

"You might lie to yourself and deny it..." began the voice.

Twilight shook her head.

"But, deep inside you know it's true." finished the voice.

"No!" cried Twilight in despair.

"Um Twilight..." came a concerned voice.

Twilight turned to see Spike standing next to her bed.

Twilight anxiously gulped.

"Spike, when did you get here?" asked Twilight worried.

"When you said "exactly" to yourself." answered Spike confused.

Twilight began going over scenarios in her head.

"Who where you talking to?" asked Spike.

"Myself." answered Twilight quickly.

The unicorn realized how this might sound.

"I'm not crazy." added Twilight shiftily.

"I never said you where." noted Spike as his worry grew.

"Smooth move." said the voice cruelly.

"Shut up!" cried Twilight.

Spike was taken aback.

"Geez Twilight, I didn't mean to make you mad." said Spike.

Twilight felt guilt sweep over her.

"I was talking to myself." replied Twilight.

"Twilight, I'm worried." said Spike.

Twilight was struck by a ping of guilt.

"Spike...look at me." requested Twilight.

The baby dragon did as requested.

"I promise you that everything will be okay. I am never going to leave you again." promised Twilight.

Spike began to smile.

"Thank you Twilight!" exclaimed the baby dragon.

Spike hugged Twilight tightly.

"It'll all be okay." whispered Twilight soothingly.

 

Twilight stayed with Spike for a while until the baby dragon felt comfortable. Once Sunset returned, Twilight decided to head off to the Everfree Forest and inspect the Castle of the Two Sisters more. Sunset was unsure, but Twilight noted she would not have to worry about being harassed at the old castle. After putting on her saddlebag and kissing Sunset, she was off. Twilight managed to sneak out of town and spent several hours drawing detailed maps of the entire layout of the castle. Once she was finished Twilight began sneaking back home, but was interrupted by the sounds of struggling.

"Darn it!" cried Scootaloo frustrated.

"It looks like she's trying to fly." mused Twilight.

Scootaloo heard the voice and began to panic.

"Who's there?!" asked the filly.

Twilight emerged into the open field.

"Twilight!" gasped Scootaloo.

The orange pegasus began to back away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." noted Twilight gently.

"How can I believe that after what you did?" asked Scootaloo vocally.

Scootaloo's eyes quickly darted around.

"Please, let somepony have heard that." begged Scootaloo.

Unfortunately, nopony was coming.

"This field is so far away I doubt anypony could have heard you." noted Twilight.

"You knew what I was doing." realized Scootaloo horrified.

"Yes." answered Twilight.

Scootaloo felt her legs wobble.

"I saw you where trying to fly." noted Twilight.

Scootaloo scoffed.

"What's it you you?" asked Scootaloo defensively.

The filly stomped her hoof down.

"Are you going to make fun of me too?" asked Scootaloo accusingly.

"I would never do that." answered Twilight.

It didn't take a pony as smart as Twilight to figure out what happened.

"But, I take it some pony did make fun of you." stated Twilight.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." revealed Scootaloo.

"What did they say?" asked Twilight.

"They made fun of the fact I can't fly." answered Scootaloo.

Twilight was appauled, but needed to be adult.

"Scootaloo, that is horrible of them." began Twilight.

Twilight could easily see the hurt in the eyes of the pegasus.

"But, you cannot let them get to you." continued Twilight.

"But, I'm a pegasus that can't fly!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

"And I'm a unicorn without magic." replied Twilight.

"I totally forgot." gasped Scootaloo.

"That's fine." said Twilight.

"It's gotta be harder for you since you actually could use magic." mused Scootaloo.

"Oh it's been hard adapting, but the important thing is I'm not giving up." said Twilight.

"Maybe...you're right." muttered Scootaloo.

"In the end, it doesn't matter if you ever fly." said Twilight.

"What?" asked Scootaloo heartbroken.

"It doesn't matter because you've got two great friends." explained Twilight.

"But, I was jerks to them." noted Scootaloo.

"They'll forgive you. It's gotta take more than that to end your friendship." said Twilight.

Scootaloo began to earnestly smile.

"Not to mention you have an awesome sister." added Twilight.

"Thank you Twilight." said Scootaloo grateful.

Twilight smiled back.

"And who knows, maybe one day Diamond Tiara will see the error of her ways and reform." suggested Twilight.

Scootaloo scoffed at the idea.

"Like that'll ever happen." said Scootlaoo dismissively.

 

The next day came and everypony was excited for the flag bearer competition being held in the Crystal Empire. The winning team would be flager bearers for Ponyville at the Crystal Games. Twilight stayed home, but did secretly hope the Crusaders won. Eventually, Sunset went out leaving Spike and Twilight alone. By the time she returned, the yellow unicorn was beaming.

"Great news!" exclaimed Sunset.

"A new Pony Ponies movie is coming out." guessed Spike hopeful.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders will be flag bearers for Ponyville." revealed Sunset.

Twilight came down stairs.

"That's great!" declared Twilight.

"According to Rainbow, both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell weren't even sure they'd be taking part." noted Sunset.

"But, they've been practicing a routine." replied Spike confused.

"Apparently, Scootaloo got down because she couldn't fly." said Sunset flatly.

Twilight remembered their little talk the night before.

"But, Scootlaoo was there waiting for them at the station. She had a talk with another pony who helped her realize it didn't matter if she couldn't fly because she had great friends by her side." explained Sunset.

Twilight had to suppress a weak grin.

"I'm glad they won. They deserved it." said Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things. I hope you liked my rendition of "Flight to the Finish" with Twilight. Next time, we'll continue focusing on Twilight's inner demons because "Pony Ponies" sucks. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we focus more on Twilight's inner demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter eight of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

The rise of Celestia's sun marked a new day in Ponyville. All of the ponies of this little town awoke and started their days. This was no different and Golden Oaks Library where a pair of unicorns and a baby dragon started their days as well.

"So...anything special planned today?" asked Twilight.

"The girls and I and going to try and spruce up the Castle of the Two Sisters." answered Sunset.

"That sounds interesting." mused Twilight.

"You can come." offered Sunset.

Twilight sadly shook her head.

"I doubt the girls would approve." noted Twilight.

"Look, I can talk to them..." began Sunset.

"I'd rather not have such a mess." replied Twilight.

"Are you sure?" asked Sunset dejected.

"Yeah.' answered Twilight.

Spike noticed the sour attitude in both mares.

"Well, I was planning on reading through my Power Ponies comics." revealed Spike.

"That's nice." said Twilight.

"We can read it together." offered Spike.

"I don't think I will be able to, but thanks for the offer." said Twilight.

"I understand." said Spike.

"Spike, why don't you go with Sunset." suggested Twilight.

"Why?" asked Spike worried.

"It'll be more fun than being stuffed up here." answered Twilight.

"I'm more than happy to stay here!" exclaimed Spike.

"It's fine Spike. I'll be happy to relax here." said Twilight.

Spike gulped nervously.

"If you say so." said Spike reluctantly.

 

Breakfast passed the the trio had a little more time together. Finally, it came time for Sunset and Spike to depart. Spike wanted to stay, but Twilight continued reassuring him things where fine. He finally realized Twilight wouldn't stop until he relented so he did just that. The duo departed and Twilight waved to them until they where out of sight. Twilight then walked back inside and crawled back into her bed.

("Alone at last.") cooed the mysterious voice.

"I'm not alone if you're here." noted Twilight.

("I meant we're along together.") explained the voice.

"Oh joy." replied Twilight sarcastic.

("Don't you like our conversations?") asked the voice.

"No in particular." answered Twilight.

("That's a shame, because I do enjoy this.") revealed the voice.

"Good for you then." said Twilight flatly.

("Do you know why?") asked the voice.

"No clue." answered Twilight, flatly.

("As a scientist, I thought you'd be more interested.") mused the voice disappointed.

"I am a tad interest." admitted Twilight.

("That's more like it!") declared the voice.

"So...why do you enjoy this?" asked Twilight.

("It's interesting to see the real you.") answered the voice.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." replied Twilight.

("Then you need me more then ever.") stated the voice.

"I need you like a hole in the head." grumbled Twilight.

("How aggressive.") cooed the voice.

"I'm not in the mood." stated Twilight.

("What's wrong?") asked the voice sympathetically.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Take a guess." answered Twilight bluntly.

("I'm hurt.") said the voice.

"Oh the horror." replied Twilight sarcastically.

("Have you figured out the reason I'm here?") asked the voice.

"No." answered Twilight.

("You must figure out.") said the voice.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

("You'll know.") answered the voice.

"I'm not in the mood for riddles." sighed Twilight.

The unicorn thought for a moment.

("You're going to see Zecora.") noted the voice.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Twilight.

("I'm sure you'd love to know.") answered the voice teasingly.

"Dammit." said Twilight flatly.

("Such language.") said the voice, with mock chastisement.

"Will you leave me alone so I can visit Zecora?" asked Twilight.

("So can pretend to be your friend.") replied the voice.

"Zecora told me she doesn't hold my actions against me!" declared Twilight.

("Of course she'd say that to your face.") said the voice.

Twilight shifted her eyes.

("You know I'm right.") said the voice.

Twilight remained silent.

("She's only pretending to be your friend. Just like the others.") said the voice.

Twilight began to hyperventilate.

("You can trust me.") said the voice gently.

"It can't be true!" cried Twilight.

("You know it is!") cried the voice.

Twilight shook her head and left the library.

"I can't believe it." said Twilight.

("Deny it all you want. You cannot avoid the truth.") replied the voice.

 

Twilight shook her head desperately trying to shake the voice away. twilight slipped through the town, but a few ponies did notice her. Twilight did not care as she ran into the Everfree Forest. Twilight wandered through the forest nearly walking right into Poison Joke. She realized that without magic her horn is useless so it didn't matter if she walked into it. Still, Twilight decided to avoid the Poison Joke and arrived and her destination. She knocked and waited before the door opened.

"Twilight Sparkle, you are somepony I am glad to see. But, I do not know why you can to visit me." said Zecora.

"I need somepony to talk to." stated Twilight.

"I shall not pooh-pooh. Come in and I shall listen to you." replied Zecora.

Twilight entered the abode and they sat down.

"If you wish, I can offer you tea. If you desire something else, then please tell me." said Zecora.

"Tea is fine." said Twilight.

Zecora poured her tea into a cup for Twilight.

"This tea is fresh from the pot. So it might be hot." noted Zecora.

Twilight blew on the tea and drank it.

"It's delicious." said Twilight.

"To the Hayseed Swamps is where I went. That is where I got this tea that is peppermint." explained Zecora.

"I love peppermint tea." noted Twilight.

Twilight took a sip of tea.

"I really needed this." noted Twilight.

"That I can tell. You do not look well." mused Zecora.

"I guess I should start talking." sighed Twilight.

"Out of shape, do not get bent. To me, you can freely vent." offered Zecora.

Twilight nodded graciously and took a deep breath.

"Everypony hates me." sighed Twilight sadly.

"There might be something that I've miss. Because, I do not understand why you would think this." said Zecora.

"Because I betrayed Equestria! Because I invaded Equestria! Because I murdered and enslaved innocent ponies!" cried Twilight emotionally.

"Twilight, do not get down. I can undertsand why you frown." said Zecora.

Twilight took a moment to remain calm.

"Sorry for the outburst." whispered Twilight.

"It is quite alright. Your anxiety must be at a height." replied Zecora.

"Thanks." sighed Twilight relieved.

The unicorn took a moment to compose herself.

"How do I know if ponies truly forgive me?" asked Twilight.

Zecora thought for a moment.

"That is not an easy question for me. But, it seems you feel the forgiveness you've gotten is phony." mused Zecora.

"I don't mean to offend you..." began Twilight.

"My hide is not thin. With me, the facts you do not have to spin." said Zecora.

"Right now; you, Spike and Sunset are the three who have forgiven me." noted Twilight.

"I believe you have another in store. Princess Celestia, who was your mentor." said Zecora.

"I can't face Celestia after what I did." replied Twilight sadly.

"You are filled with guilt. Inside of you, it has built." noted Zecora.

"Exactly." confirmed Twilight.

"What about your sister - in - law and your brother? Or perhaps your father and mother?" asked Zecora.

"I could never face my family after what I did." answered Twilight sadly.

Twilight looked longingly into her tea.

"My parents didn't visit me in prison." added Twilight hurt.

"Your relationship has a great strain. I could never imagine this much pain." said Zecora sympathetically.

Twilight rubbed the back of her neck with her right leg.

"I feel like the ponies who say the forgive are lying to my face." confessed Twilight.

"That muse be hard for thee. But, I wonder if that includes me." wondered Zecora.

Twilight's silence spoke volumes.

"I understand Twilight. Considering your plight." said Zecora.

Twilight was relieved to hear this.

"I'm just so stressed." sighed Twlight.

"You have allowed this stress to stew. Be careful or it will consume you." warned Zecora.

"I'll remember that." replied Twilight.

"I need to know why. That is, the reason you think other ponies would lie." noted Zecora.

"Nopony in their right mind would forgive me after what I did." said Twilight sadly.

"My lack of hate for you shall not wane. Yet, I do believe I am most sane." replied Zecora.

("She's lying.") said the voice.

"Go away." hissed Twilight.

"From my own home, I cannot flee. But, I do not understand why you request that of me." said Zecora confused.

Twilight slapped herself with her right leg.

("Well done.") chuckled the voice sarcastically.

"I wan't that to you." said Twilight.

"What you tell me must be true. For, if not at me then that comment was directed at who?" asked Zecora.

"Myself." answered Twilight lying.

Twilight tried to stay calm as Zecora looked for signs of deception.

"A web of lies you do not weave. You story, I do believe." said Zecora.

Twilight let out a small sigh of relief.

("Lying comes natural to you.") cooed the voice.

"My words are chosen careful, I do not lib. But, perhaps there is another pony willing to forgive." began Zecora.

"I did bump into Minuette and she seemed not to hate me." mused Twilight.

Twilight then remembered something in her conversation.

"Oh, have to talked to Lyra?" asked Minuette.

Twilight shook her head 'no' to answer.

"She's said she wants to talk to you." noted Minuette.

"According to Minuette, Lyra heartstrings also wants to talk. But I don't know why." revealed Twilight.

"Here is what I would do if you I where. Go ahead and talk to her." said Zecora.

Twilight nodded and finished her tea.

"Thank you Zecora." said Twilight grateful.

 

Twilight left and headed back to Golden Oaks Library. She had made up her mind up what her next move was. Once she returned, Twilight found an anxious Sunset Shimmer and Spike. They had been looking for her and they where relieved she was back. Spike noted he was afraid a mob of ponies had lynched her while they where gone. Sunset and Spike explained how they had been sucked into Spike's comic and became the Power Ponies and Humdrum.

"Geez, that must have been some adventure." mused Twilight.

"It honestly felt to much like a cheap story gimmick." shrugged Sunset.

"Not to mention the fact you girls sucked at your powers felt like a cheap way to create drama." added Spike.

"So...what did you do?" asked Sunset.

"I had tea with Zecora." answered Twilight.

"That's great to hear!" beamed Sunset.

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd leave on your own." agreed Spike.

"I had to get out. It was driving me crazy." sighed Twilight.

"What was driving you crazy?" asked Sunset.

Twilight took a moment.

"Should I tell them?" asked Twilight to yourself.

("Go ahead then we'll have plenty of time together after they've had you committed.") said the voice.

Twilight let out a sigh.

"The boredom. Just a bit of Cabin Fever is all." answered Twilight.

"I could see why." replied Sunset.

"I feel better now." said Twilight.

Twilight headed for her bed.

"Dammit Twilight, you're hiding something." thought Sunset concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the scene between Twilight and Zecora. Man, you need a thesaurus when writing for Zecora. Next time, Sunset and Twilight talk then Twilight visits Lyra and Bon Bon. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Twilight talks with Sunset then visits Lyra and Bon Bon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My little Pony

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. A few days had passed since Twilight visited Zecora and decided to speak with Lyra Heartstrings. However, Twilight never found the courage to actually do so. As sat ate her breakfast, Sunset was talking about the fruit bat invasion of Sweet Apple Acres.

"So...what did you do?" asked Twilight interested.

"I used a spell to make the fruit bat stop eating the apples." answered Sunset.

"I'm glad everything is okay." replied Twilight.

"The others miss you Twilight." said Sunset.

"I doubt that." sighed Twilight sadly.

"It's true." said Sunset.

("You know that's bullshit.") whispered the voice.

Sunset noticed the sorrow on Twilight's face.

"I can tell my the way they talk." stated Sunset.

"They're talking about me." said Twilight terrified.

Twilight felt her stomach turn into knots.

("I knew they where.") said the voice.

"Well...I start the conversations." revealed Sunset.

Twilight felt her heart break.

("I told you Sunset couldn't be trusted.") said the voice.

"I've been trying to help them see things your way." said Sunset.

Twilight went from terrified to a heartwarming feeling.

("You can't believe that. She's trying to cover up for confession about talking about you.") stated the voice.

Twilight felt her world shatter.

"I can't believe I actually thought she was being honest." thought Twilight sadly.

"Twilight." said Sunset.

Twilight shook her head.

"Whatever happens just happens. We can't force things." said Twilight flatly.

 

Time passed and soon Sunset departed. She had to return to Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight didn't get the details, but it had something to do with the fruit bats. Spike went with Sunset at the insistence of Twilight. The lavender unicorn explained she had to go out to "take care" of something. Shortly after they departed, Twilight left and slowly made her way to a house in Ponyville. Taking a deep breath, Twilight knocked.

"Oh please let this go well." thought Twilight anxiously.

Nopony answered the door.

"Maybe she didn't here me." mused Twilight.

Twilight knocked again and still no pony answered.

"Or they don't want me here." said twilight sadly.

Twilight knocked a third time.

"Maybe this is a mistake." muttered Twilight.

Nopony answered and Twilight started getting cold hooves.

"I can try again later." thought Twilight.

Twilight pivoted to leave, but stopped.

"No. I cannot runaway." said Twilight.

Twilight turned back around and knocked on the door.

"Please be here." whispered Twilight.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Lyra Heartstrings with a towel over her neck.

"Twilight." gasped Lyra surprised.

"Hi." said Twilight meekly.

"I was showering. I almost didn't hear you knock." noted Lyra.

"That makes sense." replied Twilight.

A minute of awkward silence passed.

"So...what's up?" asked Lyra.

"I came to talk." answered Twilight anxious.

"Oh yeah. Minuette told me she bumped into you." said Lyra.

Lyra stepped aside.

"Come on in." said the mint green unicorn.

"Thanks." said Twilight, relaxing a bit.

The two ponies entered the abode and Lyra shut the door.

"Just let me run this towel to the bathroom." said Lyra.

Lyra departed to the bathroom.

"I hope this goes well." thought Twilight worried.

"Hey Lyra!" called a familiar voice.

Twilight nervously gulped.

"I thought I heard you talking to some..." began Bon Bon.

Bon Bon froze seeing the lavender unicorn.

"Twilight Sparkle." said Bon Bon stunned.

"Hello." said Twilight nervously.

Bon Bon's face turned into an angry scowl.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bon Bon accusingly.

"I came to talk to Lyra...but I can talk with you as well."answered Twilight.

"Bon Bon!" called Lyra.

Lyra rushed over from the bathroom.

"Twilight is my friend and I want to hear her out." answered Lyra.

Bon Bon scoffed at this.

"Bon Bon." said Lyra, forcefully.

Bon Bon rolled her eyes.

"Fine." relented Bon Bon unhappily.

The two walked to the living room.

"Feel free to take a seat." said Lyra.

Lyra sat on the couch (upwards) while Bon Bon sat normally.

"Thanks." said Twilight.

Twilight at in a nearby chair.

"So...you wanted to talk." began Twilight.

Lyra shook her head.

"How are things going?" asked Lyra.

"Could be better." answered Twilight.

"Oh shocking." muttered Bon Bon sarcastically.

"Not a lot of ponies want anything to do with me." added Twilight.

"Can't blame them." stated Bon Bon.

"Bon Bon!" cried Lyra.

"Sorry." sighed Bon Bon.

"But, I was wondering why you wanted to talk to me." confessed Twilight.

"We are old friends." noted Lyra.

"Going back to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns." replied Lyra warmly.

"Oh joy." said Bon Bon uninterested.

"I wanted to see how you where doing after..." began Lyra.

Lyra trailed off being unable to finish.

"I betrayed Equestria." stated Twilight.

Lyra winced at this.

"Yeah." said Lyra softly.

Twilight rubbed her chin.

"I don't remember you two being captured." noted Twilight.

Twilight felt a surge of guilt.

"That's because we weren't." revealed Lyra.

Twilight let out a sigh of relief.

"We where in the minority." said Bon Bon bitterly.

Twilight felt more guilt bubbling up.

"We escaped into the Everfree Forest." said Lyra.

"With a few other ponies." added Bon Bon.

"There where you two, Zecora, the CMC..." began Twilight.

"Octavia and Vinyl." continued Lyra.

"Plus Derpy." said Bon Bon.

"Derpy and I talked after I talked to Minuette." said Twilight.

"How'd that go?" asked Lyra curious.

"Okay." answered Twilight.

"Has anypony tried to hurt you?" asked Lyra.

"No." answered Twilight.

"That's surprising." muttered Bon Bon.

"Berry Punch did spit in my face, but apologized after." said Twilight.

"Good to hear she apologized." said Lyra.

"I couldn't blame her." shrugged Twilight.

Bon Bon muttered to herself.

"So...how has life been without magic?" asked Lyra.

"Difficult, but I've gotten used to it." answered Twilight.

"Oh Celestia forbid you live as an Earth Pony." said Bon Bon.

"I've got nothing against earth ponies." noted Twilight.

Bon Bon continued giving Twilight the stink eye.

"What's your deal Bon Bon?" asked Lyra upset.

"I'm pissed at the traitor who enslaved our friends." answered Bon Bon.

"Bon Bon!" cried Lyra.

"She's right. I did betray Equestria and enslaved countless ponies." said Twilight.

Twilight got up.

"I'm going to go." said Twilight sadly.

Lyra jumped off the couch.

"I'll escort you out." said Lyra.

Lyra led Twilight to the door.

"I'm sorry about Bon Bon." said Lyra.

"It's fine Lyra." replied Twilight softly.

"Look, we can hang out sometime. I forgive you." said Lyra.

"Thanks." said Twilight grateful.

Twilight faintly smiled as she walked back to Golden Oaks Library.

("Don't tell me you believe that shit.") said the voice.

"She was being honest." replied Twilight.

("Don't be such a fool.") said the voice.

"I'm not." replied Twilight uncertain.

("You cannot fall for her lies.") replied the voice.

"Lyra wouldn't lie." said Twilight.

("Everypony lies.") countered the voice.

"She stood up for me." noted Twilight.

("Oh yeah. As Bon Bon spewed her hatred for you.") cooed the voice.

"I remember." muttered Twilight.

"But, I know Lyra and she was being honest." said Twilight.

("She told you wanted to hear.") said the voice.

"Why would she do that?" asked Twilight.

("You where right in front of her.") answered the voice.

Twilight thought this over and frowned.

"Maybe you're right." mused Twilight.

("I don't want you to fall for any lies.") said the voice gently.

"Great. The voice in my head is the one looking out for me." said Twilight, with a sad laugh.

("It's okay Twilight.") stated the voice.

Twilight noticed ponies whispering about her.

"Ponies are looking at me." said Twilight.

("They're judging you.") said the voice disapprovingly.

Twilight looked sadly.

"Thankfully I have you." lamented Twilight.

 

Twilight returned home and crawled into bed. She found a letter explaining that Sunset was gone for "important business at Sweet Apple Acres" while Spike had fallen asleep. Twilight fell asleep before Sunset returned home. The next morning, the trio gathered for breakfast. As they ate, Sunset recalled how her spell had transformed Fluttershy into a batpony and how they managed to reverse this.

"I feel so silly. I should have thought before I cast that spell." sighed Sunset.

"I would have done the same thing." shrugged Twilight.

"That's why I love you." replied Sunset gratefully.

The two shared a kiss.

"What about you?" asked Sunset.

"I had a chat with Lyra and Bon Bon." answered Twilight.

"How did that go?" asked Sunset hopeful.

"Bon Bon didn't want me there." answered Twilight sadly.

The hope was wiped over Sunset's face.

"Lyra has always been cool since your school days." said Spike.

"She seemed okay." said Twilight.

"That's good." replied Spike.

"I don't know if she was being sincere." said Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunset.

"I am not sure if she was giving my lip service." answered Twilight.

"That doesn't sound like Lyra." noted Spike.

"Things changed Spike." said Twilight sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope you guys like this. Next time, a big development happens. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the events of "Rarity takes Manehattan" are covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter ten of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a beautiful sunny day in Equestria. In Ponyville; the Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer and Spike where at the train station. Rarity was getting ready to travel.

"Are you going to let her do that?" asked Sunset surprised.

"I'm the last pony to chastise anyone about being manipulative." answered Twilight.

"A week in Manehattan! And with my best friends!" declared Rarity.

Sunset turned to Twilight.

"You ready dear?" asked Sunset.

"She's not coming." answered Applejack.

"Of course she is." replied Sunset.

"I can just stay behind." offered Twilight.

"She so coming and that is final!" declared Sunset.

Rarity winced a bit.

"Okay, just please don't yell." relented Rarity.

Sunset winced realizing she had triggered Rarity's PTSD.

"I'm sorry..." began Sunset.

"Let;s change the subject." requested Rarity.

"I am sure you're do fine." said Fluttershy.

"I do have a gift for you." noted rarity.

Rarity opened a case and pulled out six pieces of paper. After a little banter with Pinkie, Rarity revealed what it was.

"These are tickets to the hottest musical on Bridalway!" declared Rarity.

Sunset looked at the tickets.

"Hinny of the Hills! That's been sold out for months!" exclaimed Sunset.

"Only the best for my friends." said Rarity.

 

The girls celebrated. The guard then called "all aboard" and so the girls, plus Spike, boarded the Friendship Express. The train then began its trip. Cutting across Equestria, it reached its destination. The train reached the station and everypony departed. Spike gathered everypony's belongings.

"Come everypony! I found us a place to stay in the heart of this glorious metropolis!" declared Rarity.

"Sounds good." said Twilight.

Sunset froze up.

"Twilight will share a room with me." offered Sunset.

"Sounds good." replied Twilight.

Rarity was still obviously uncomfortable.

"Let's go." said Sunset.

The ponies began to walk and admire the sights. Sunset made sure to stand in between Rarity and Twilight. They reached the theater where the play they where going to see was.

"Rarity, how did you get these tickets exactly?" asked Sunset curious.

"I gave some designs to the costumer designer and he pulled a few strings." answered Rarity.

"Cool!" declared Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack in unison.

"That's what makes Manehattan so splendid and amazing. You do something for somepony and you never know when they'll do something nice for you." explained Rarity.

"Then you can do something nice for us." added Applejack.

"Like get us in to see Hinny of the Hills." noted Fluttershy.

"Which is only the best musical in all of Equestria!" declared Rainbow excited.

"It must be good if Rainbow Dash is impressed. Normally, she doesn't even like musicals." mused Applejack.

"I know. Ponies just breaking into song at the drop of a hat." replied Rainbow, "Who does that?"

As Rarity began to sing, Sunset pulled Twilight aside.

"Hey Twilight, how do you feel?" asked Sunset softly.

"It's nice...but, a bit tense." answered Twilight.

"I'm here for you." noted Sunset.

"It's just..." started Twilight, "we haven't been here since..."

"We conquered the city." finished Sunset.

"I nearly killed Rarity." said Twilight sadly.

"She's still alive." stated Sunset.

"Thanks to Trixie." said Twilight.

"Look, you weren't yourself." said Sunset.

"I'm still nearly killed my friend." mused Twilight depressed.

Sunset nuzzled Twilight.

"Why did you insist I come?" asked Twilight curious.

"I wanted you to be here with us." answered Sunset.

"You know they wouldn't want me here." noted Twilight.

"I do." said Sunset.

They follow as Rarity continued to sing. Once Rarity finished, she noticed a design in a window and looked at it.

"To think my dresses could way day be on display on the most glamours through fair in the most glamorous city in all of Equestria." said Rarity excited.

"I'm sure you'll do great." said Sunset.

"I should hope so. The dresses are all made from this fabulous new fabric I've been creating for months. Stretchy, but not clingy. Shimmery, but not showy." explained Rarity.

"Sounds amazing." said Fluttershy.

"There's nothing left for me to do but to check in at the runaway at two this afternoon." stated Rarity confidently.

"That's funny. Because that clock over there makes it seem like that's only ten minutes form now." said Pinkie.

Pinkie pointed to a clock while storm clouds suddenly rolled in and began raining.

"Apparently the pegasus in Manehattan love adding dramatic effect." whispered Sunset.

Twilight softly giggled at this.

"The ballroom is all the way across town! If I don't get there, I'm disqualified!" said Rarity worried.

Rainbow failed to gain a cab.

"I'm afraid getting a taxi at this time could prove almost impossible." noted Rarity worried.

Twilight walked to a pony hailing a cab.

"Please won't you let her have this taxi." pleaded Twilight, "She has somewhere important she has to be right away!"

"I'd never give my cab to a worthless traitor like you!" spat the pony.

As the pony left, Sunset consoled Twilight.

"Ignore that jerk." said Sunset.

Luckily, a cab stopped and picked up Rarity. Unfortunately, Rarity forgot her dresses in her rush.

"Let's get going! We're not helping but standing here!" declared Sunset.

 

The group rushed the dresses to the ballroom. Luckily, a kind bellhop took the dresses and brought them to Rarity mid-melodramatic freak out. The group then headed to the hotel and checked in. Twilight knew the other ponies in the hotel where judging her. They entered their rooms and unpacked their belongings. Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie left to explore the city. Twilight wanted to stay not willing to face constant judgment while Sunset and Spike decided to keep Twilight company.

"How are you doing?" asked Sunset.

"I wish I never came back to this city." answered Twilight bluntly.

"Twi, you can't runaway from your problems." noted Sunset.

"I was fine sealed up in Golden Oaks." stated Twilight.

"You can't stay locked up in the library all day." said Spike.

"Yeah I can." replied Twilight.

"The whole reason we came to Ponyville was so wouldn't be a shut-in." said Spike.

"I was fine." said Twilight.

"No you weren't." countered Spike.

"I was the same. Trust me, getting out and having friends is much better." added Sunset.

Twilight remembered all of the great times she had with her friends.

"Maybe they're right." thought Twilight.

 

The others soon returned. They where excited about the day and more importantly they where excited about Hinny of the Hills later that night. Twilight smiled softly herself. However, Rarity followed soon after. She was ragged and had tears in her eyes. Twilight was the first to notice, but worried about saying anything. She didn't want the others to think she had an ulterior motive. Finally, Rainbow was the first to notice and say something.

"Is everything okay?" asked Rainbow concerned.

The others stopped and noticed how distraught Rarity was.

"You got the dress the bell hop brought you and everything right?" asked Pinkie excited.

Rarity sadly walked passed ignoring Pinkie. Rarity then threw herself onto her bed and began sobbing.

"But he said he bought them." noted Rainbow.

Rarity proceeded to explain how another contestant stole her design...in her typical over dramatic manner.

"It's okay Rarity. We're all happy to help you no matter what." said Sunset.

The others all agreed.

"Buck up Rarity! All you need is some fabric and you'll be back in business!" declared Applejack.

Rarity used the curtains as a fabric and the others worked. However, this quickly turned into a sweatshop.

"Sunset, sew these patterns into this pattern." demanded Rarity.

"You said if we skip dinner at the Far-Afield Tavern you'd order a meal for us." noted Sunset.

"Don't fret. It'll be here in an hour." noted Rarity, "That's not going to be a problem is it?"

"Well we're supposed to be watching Hinny of the Hills be then." noted Rainbow cautiously.

"Oh I see..." began Rarity.

Rarity picked up a piece of fabric with her magic and placed it on a mannequin.

"I go out of my way to get you tickets for a show and this is how you repay me." continued Rarity.

Twilight felt her blood begin to boil.

"By abandoning me in my hour of need." said Rarity.

The others frowned while Twilight slowly started to shake.

"Fine! Go and see Hinny of the Hills tonight! Then tomorrow morning when you come to see my fashion show without any fashion you can have more entertainment! Our look, there's our friend Rarity going down in flames! Isn't friendship great?!" ranted Rarity.

That was enough for Twilight.

"Stop it!" demanded Twilight.

Rarity froze in place.

"You are out of control!" cried Twilight.

Rarity's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"What happened to you sucked! But, you can't just just manipulate our friendship into forcing us to work like slaves!" snapped Twilight.

"I hate to admit it, but Twilight has a point." said Applejack.

Rarity turned and ran off.

"Let's go find her." said Applejack worried.

 

The girls went out looking for Rarity, but couldn't find her. They returned and weren't sure what to do. Twilight proposed they finish the dresses. Rainbow refused, but the others got her to agree. The next morning, they awoke to find Rarity was still gone. The group brought the dressed to the ballroom. Once they arrived, the bellhop went off to fetch Rarity. Rarity came out to see the dresses.

"I don't believe it." gasped Rarity.

"We know you're win." said Sunset.

Rarity began to tear up and raced off.

"Oh brother." sighed Rainbow.

"I'll get her." said Applejack.

Twilight blocked her path with her leg.

"No. I'll go." said Twilight.

Twilight went off and managed to see Rarity. Rarity kept running until she suddenly froze.

"This..." stammered Rarity.

Twilight realized where they were.

"This is where we fought." noted Twilight.

Twilight noticed everything had been rebuilt and you couldn't see a single trace of battle.

"This place cleaned up well." mused Twilight.

Twilight approached Rarity.

"Rarity..." began Twilight.

Rarity yelped in fear.

"Look, I know this is the last place you'd rather be." began Twilight.

Rarity didn't speak.

"I feel terrible for what happened and I understand if you never want to talk to me again..." continued Twilight.

Rarity mutter incoherently.

"But I still want to call myself your friend. That is why we finished the dresses. You where being mean, but we are still your friends. Friend help friends. We can forgive." said Twilight.

Rarity began to sob.

"Twilight! I'm so sorry!" sobbed Rarity.

"It's okay Rarity." said Twilight softly.

The two returned and Rarity won the competition. Coco broke with Suri and Rarity used her connections to get her work. More importantly, Coco gave Rarity a spool of rainbow thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Look, I am a bit burned out so my schedule is gonna change. I'll be returning to "The Darkness Before Twilight" as my main story. Meanwhile, I will continue working on this posting chapters whenever I can. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Sunset talks with Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter eleven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a new day in Ponyville. Celestia's sun shone brightly outside and ponies went about their business. At Golden Oaks Library, Twilight was notable more upbeat than normal. She did some organizing with her genealogy books during which Pinkie made a visit and seemed to discover something important. After she ran off; Twilight, Sunset and Spike sat down for breakfast.

"Today is a great day." said Twilight beaming.

"Geez Twilight, you're upbeat today." noted Spike.

"Of course I am." replied Twilight smiling.

"I think I know why." mused Sunset.

"Oh please let me hear you hypothesis." requested Twilight.

"I think you're happy because you're relationship with Rarity is improving." said Sunset.

"I think you might be right." confirmed Twilight.

"I always knew Rarity would be the first to come around." said Spike proudly.

Both mares shared a chuckle at this.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." said Spike.

"Well Spike, I'm not totally back." said Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Spike confused.

"Depression won't just go away." answered Twilight.

"Yeah. But, I hoped you where kinda better." sighed Spike.

Twilight chuckled.

"Spike, I do feel a bit better." said Twilight.

Spike smiled happy to hear this.

"Baby steps, baby dragon." stated Sunset.

Spike snorted laughed at this.

"Oh man." said Spike embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." said Twilight.

"Some ponies might find it cute." added Sunset.

Spike blushed.

"So, any one have any plans for today?" asked Sunset.

Spike cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go back and re-read some of my comics." answered the baby dragon.

"I'm probably go to re-read a few of the alchemy books." said Sunset.

"Then we just need to find a lead mine and we'll be rich." joked Twilight.

Sunset chuckled.

"What about you?" asked Sunset.

Twilight rubbed her chin as she had to think.

"I guess I could check out some of my old spell books." answered Twilight.

"Oh. I might join you later." cooed Sunset.

"That would be lovely." replied Twilight soothingly.

"Maybe we could cuddle." proposed Sunset.

"I wouldn't object." replied Twilight.

Spike interrupted the love talk by pretending to gag.

"This lovey mush is making me sick." complained Spike.

"Says the one who swoons over Rarity all the time." countered Sunset.

"That's totally different!" declared Spike.

Sunset and Twilight giggled.

"Anyway, that sounds great and I hope you enjoy yourselves." said Spike.

"Thanks." replied Twilight grateful.

Spike shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel so good." thought Twilight amazed.

The three finished breakfast.

"I'm off to ready comics." said Spike.

The baby dragon took the plates to the sink.

"Love ya Twilight." said Sunset.

"Love you too." said Twilight.

 

The two ponies shared a kiss. Spike headed to find a quiet place and re-read his comics. Sunset gathered alchemy books then settled down and began reading. Twilight grabbed her spell books and took them with her to her bed. She felt she was getting better and not relying on her magic. Twilight climbed into bed and cracked the book open.

"I can't believe I actually feel happy." said Twilight pleased.

("Hello.") said the voice.

The unicorn let out a sigh.

"Of course." sighed Twilight.

("Why so glum?") asked the voice.

"You're not exactly the most chipper...voice." answered Twilight.

("I'm only interested in your best interest.") said the voice.

"Look, I'm going through a lot." noted Twilight.

("And I want to help you through it.") replied the voice.

"You haven't exactly been pushing for me and my friends to get together." said Twilight.

("They rejected you.") said the voice.

"But now Rarity and I are starting over." stated Twilight.

("Be careful.") said the voice.

"Careful of what?" asked Twilight worried.

("I don't want you to get hurt.") answered the voice.

"You think this is a trick." realized Twilight.

("She did seem to forgive you pretty quickly.") said the voice.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"That did seem odd." admitted Twilight.

("I don't want you to fall into a trap.") said the voice.

Twilight shook her head.

"I don't know." sighed Twilight.

("It's okay Twilight. You're safe.") cooed the voice comforting.

"Thanks." replied Twilight grateful.

 

Meanwhile, Spike had tried to get into his comics. However, he was troubled and unable to get into things. Sighing, the baby dragon decided he was done reading comics for the time being. He then went off looking for Sunset. Spike headed to the cot Sunset had set up in the lab. Sure enough, Sunset Shimmer was on the cot reading an alchemy book by Starswirl. Sunset spotted Spike and put the book down.

"Hello Spike." said Sunset.

Spike sat down in front of the cot.

"I thought you where gonna read your comics." noted Sunset.

"Well I tried...but couldn't." said Spike.

"What's wrong?" asked Sunset.

"I'm worried about Twilight."

"So am I." confessed Sunset.

"You noticed she's been acting odd too." replied Spike surprised.

"Yeah." confirmed Sunset.

"I get she's depressed..." began Spike.

"But, you can't shake the feeling she's hiding something." finished Sunset.

"Exactly!" declared Spike.

"She's definitely hiding something." stated Sunset.

"Then what do we do?" asked Spike worried.

Sunset thought for a moment.

"I'm going to talk to her." answered Sunset.

"Oh thank Celestia." sighed Spike relieved.

"I know you're worried and I am too." confessed Sunset.

"You seem so calm." noted Spike amazed.

"I need to be strong for both of us." replied Sunset.

"You're awesome." said Spike amazed.

"Just doing what I have to do." shrugged Sunset.

Sunset got off the cot.

"You wait here. I'll talk to Twilight." said Sunset.

"Thanks." said Spike.

 

Sunset wrapped her leg around Spike and they hugged. Sunset then left while Spike hopped on the cot. Sunset headed out of the lab and toward Twilight. Twilight seemed to be mumbling to herself as she approached. This only made Sunset more concerned. Sunset decided it was better she not surprise Twilight.

"Hey Twilight." said Sunset.

Twilight jerked her head around.

"Hello Sunset." said Twilight.

"I was hoping we could spend time together." said Sunset.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"Okay." agreed Twilight.

Sunset walked up to the bed.

"It's good to spent time with you." said Sunset.

Sunset hopped onto the bed.

"So do I." agreed Twilight blushing.

"Come here." cooed Sunset softly.

The two shared a kiss.

"So...is everything okay?" asked Sunset.

Twilight's eyes shot open.

"Why would you say that?" asked Twilight nervously.

"Just asking." answered Sunset.

Twilight gave Sunset a nervous glance.

"Twilight..." began Sunset.

"I'm fine!" declared Twilight.

"That was odd." mused Sunset.

Twilight's eyes nervously shot back and forth.

"Twilight, please don't lie." requested Sunset.

Twilight gulped nervously.

"I'm not." said Twilight, horrible lying.

Twilight anxiously chuckled.

"You're a shit liar." noted Sunset.

"Look, I am fine." said Twilight.

Sunset let out a sigh.

"Please don't lie to me." requested Sunset.

"I'm not!" cried Twilight.

"Twi..." began Sunset.

"I'm fine!" declared Twilight.

"Spike and I are worried about you." stated Sunset.

"There's nothing to be worried about." replied Twilight frazzled.

"There obviously is." said Sunset.

"I know I am fine!" declared Twilight.

"We only want to help." noted Sunset.

"Maybe I don't need help." muttered Twilight.

"What did you?" asked Sunset.

"I said I don't need help!" answered Twilight loudly.

"Twilight..." began Sunset.

"Please leave." requested Twilight.

"Look Twilight..." began Sunset.

"I said leave!" snapped Twilight.

"Okay." agreed Sunset.

Sunset left and headed town to the common room where Spike was waiting.

"I see you couldn't wait." sighed Sunset.

"Yeah and I heard her reply." confirmed Spike sadly.

"She is not doing well and it's our duty to help her no matter what." said Sunset.

"Will she be okay?" asked Spike worried.

Sunset took a moment.

"I can't answer for sure, but I know we will do everything to make sure she does." answered Sunset.

 

Meanwhile, Twilight was on her bed shaking a bit.

"They're against me." said Twilight.

("I was afraid of this.") said the voice.

"You're right. You've been right." said Twilight.

("So it appears.") mused the voice.

"What do I do?" asked Twilight nervously.

("Keep your distance.") answered the voice.

"If I keep my distance they can't hurt me." realized Twilight.

("That's the idea.") replied the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where I'll end things for now. With the return of MLP, I will work on more chapters to add in the future. During the hiatus its self, I've worked on the next few chapters. Next time, the events of "Rainbow Falls" are covered. *Shudders* Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the events of "Rainbow Falls" are covered, but definitely changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter twelve.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

The train ride was exciting. The ponies of Ponyville where headed to Rainbow Falls for their tryouts for the aerial race in the Equestria Games. Twilight was joining them at the behest of Sunset Shimmer. Luckily, Rarity also supported her coming. Helia and Thunderlane suddenly approached.

"Good luck Rainbow Dash. Sorry we couldn't fly with you in the aerial relay. But, the air sprinters needed us too." said Helia.

"Too bad we can only compete in one event." sighed Thunderlane, "But, rules are rules."

The two pegasi then walked off.

"Good luck!" called Twilight.

The two gave Twilight dirty looks are they left.

"Rainbow, it's nice of you to be on the team without the...strongest fliers." said Sunset.

"Nothing nice about it! I know I can pick up the slack for anypony We me on the team, I know we'll qualify." said Rainbow cocky.

"No offense, but why are Fluttershy and Bulk your partners?" asked Sunset, "They're not the best fliers."

"It's fine." replied Fluttershy.

"Every other pegasus is busy with other events." answered Rainbow.

"We where the only two who could do it!" declared Bulk.

"Except for Derpy, but she isn't participating." added Fluttershy.

"That makes sense." mused Twilight.

"That is important to know." said Sunset, "Why wouldn't we be told that vital information?" asked Sunset.

Rainbow looked outside the train window.

"Ponyville is pretty lucky to have you." said Sunset.

"Yeah. I'm pretty awesome." replied Rainbow.

"Don't let your head get too big." warned Twilight.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." spat Rainbow.

"I am so proud to be representing Ponyville." said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was being squished by Bulk Biceps.

"It's such an honor to tryout for the games. I just hope I don't let anypony down." said Fluttershy.

"We'll make them all proud!" declared Bulk.

 

The rest of the groups made their appearances known. The train went by peacefully until it reached Rainbow Falls. The ponies left the train and saw the large group of beings there. Of course, Twilight saw every set of eyes on her and heard all of the whispers.

"It's okay." whispered Sunset.

Twilight nodded appreciative.

"I'm surprised the Crystal Empire is still hosting the games after what happened." admitted Twilight.

"Apparently it's a sign of unity and recovery after everything that happened." said Sunset.

Twilight hung her head sadly.

"Oh look! Griffons!" noted Sunset.

Suddenly, the Wonderbolts arrived and complimented Rainbow who bragged. Rainbow declared they would be winners too and the others agreed.

"Think this will go well?" asked Twilight worried.

"Not sure." answered Sunset.

 

The ponies began their training. Rainbow did fine, but Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy struggled. Rainbow did her best to remain patient. However, Rainbow became more impatient every time they made a mistake. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle both noticed this. Rarity took their horseshoe to replace with that was color coordinated. Rainbow noticed the Wonderbolts had a golden horseshoe as she landed.

"Apparently some ponies do." sighed Rainbow.

"Some ponies do what?" asked Sunset.

"Have a better chance of qualifying for the games than others." answered Rainbow sadly.

Rainbow sadly left.

"I'm worried." noted Twilight.

"She does seem done." agreed Sunset.

"I hate seeing her like this." stated Twilight.

"I'm worried her competitive side will get the better of her." said Sunset.

Sunset rubbed her chin.

"Maybe you can talk to her." suggested Sunset.

"She hates me. Even if I tried, she wouldn't listen." said Twilight sadly.

 

Rainbow continued being frustrated with the mistakes her teammates made. Hoping to change this, she dragged Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps to watch the Wonderbolts. Rainbow noted they where her idols and hoped the others would improve. However, it would instead end with Soarin injuring his wing. Rainbow saved Soarin who was taken away. Rainbow then turned to the other Wonderbolts.

"Tough break to lose a teammate right before the tryouts." said Rainbow.

Spitfire and Fleetfoot shared a glance.

"You know, you grew up in Cloudsdale." noted Fleetfoot.

"That means you could fly with us." added Spitfire.

"Fly?" asked Rainbow confused.

"We mean practice. You can practice with us until Soarin is better." replied Fleetfoot.

"What do you say? Wanna be our third?" asked Spitfire.

"I don't know. My team really needs me to qualify." noted Rainbow.

Rainbow looked the ponies from Ponyville.

"Don't wanna be to tuckered out by the time the race comes around." said Rainbow.

"We put you through some pretty intense workouts at the Wonderbolts Academy and you where fine." noted Spitfire.

"I did kick some serious tail!" declared Rainbow.

Rainbow thought for a moment.

"But I don't know how my friends would feel about me training with the competition." mused Rainbow unsure.

"Who says the need to know?" asked Fleetfoot.

Fleetfoot threw her leg around Rainbow and showed her the finishing line.

"This is your chance to fly with the winners." stated Fleetfoot.

Rainbow looked back between the finish line and her teammates.

"Okay. I'll do it." agreed Rainbow.

"Wise decision Rainbow Dash." said Spitfire.

The two Wonderbolts left as Sunset approached.

"What was that about?" asked Sunset.

Rainbow quickly scrambled for an answer.

"I was just asking how Soarin was." answered Rainbow nervously.

Sunset raised her eyebrow.

"He was just hurt." noted Sunset.

Rainbow muttered to herself

"Yeah. But, I wasn't sure if he could compete." said Rainbow.

"Well, he hasn't seen a doctor yet." said Sunset.

"You see...I...was..." stammered Rainbow.

"Rainbow, did they ask you to join them and did you say yes?" asked Sunset frankly.

"Of course not. I'm the Element of Loyalty." answered Rainbow.

 

Thus, Rainbow began to go back and forth between teams. The Ponyville teams continued to struggle while the Cloudsdale team did wonderful. Rainbow got to hang with her idols and was pampered like a star with the Cloudsdale team. However, this did not escape Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow stopped by a pond, stripped out of her Cloudsdale uniform and took a drink of water when Sunset approached. Twilight was behind her.

"Must be hard practicing with two teams." began Sunset.

"You know." said Rainbow horrified.

The cyan pegasus became worried.

"Does anypony else?" asked Rainbow.

"They're too busy practicing to notice you're ditching them." answered Sunset flatly.

"Well I've seen the other teams practicing and we're still gonna qualify!" declared Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash shot up into the sky.

"I can fly fast enough to make up the distance!" declared Rainbow.

"Rainbow, I am not mad." stated Sunset.

"You aren't." replied Rainbow confused.

"No, but I am disappointed in you." explained Sunset.

"It seems like on of the teams you're practicing with needs a little more help then the other." noted Twilight.

"Shut it!" snapped Rainbow.

"Twilight is right and don't talk to her like that." said Sunset firmly.

"Look, it's more fun to practice with the winners instead of the...non-winners." said Rainbow.

"Rainbow! Can we talk to you for a moment!" called Spitfire.

Rainbow flew over to the Wonderbolts.

"You can be real asset to us so we want you to join the Cloudsdale team...permanently." revealed Fleetfoot.

Rainbow gasped in surprise.

"It looks like Soarin's wing won't heal in time for the trials. We want you to fly with us." said Spitfire.

"Of course, this means your won't be able to fly with Ponyville." added Fleetfoot.

"Dammit Rainbow." whispered Twilight.

"But let's face it, even with you on their team there's little chance they'll qualify." stated Fleetfoot.

"So, what's it gonna be?" asked Spitfire.

"Well...I..." stammered Rainbow.

"Take some time to think about it." offered Spitfire.

The two Wonderbolts departed.

"If you fly for Cloudsdale, Pinkie Pie will have nopony to cheer for. Rarity's uniforms will never be seen. And Applejack will have slaved over those apple brown bettys for nothing." noted Sunset.

"How about the fact she's ditching her commitment and screwing over Ponyville." thought Twilight.

"But I really want to fly with the best team!" exclaimed Rainbow.

Rainbow got up and flew toward the unicorns.

"What would you do?" asked Rainbow.

"Tell the Wonderbolts off and fly for Ponyville. Miss Element of Loyalty." thought Twilight annoyed.

"You need to figure this out on your own. Since the race is tomorrow you better figure it out soon." answered Sunset.

 

The two unicorns left while Rainbow sat sadly. The next day came and it was time for the moment of truth. They arrived at the field noting they didn't see Rainbow with Fluttershy and Bulk. They where relieved not to see her with Spitfire and Fleetfoot either. However, they heard load moaning. Rainbow came over in a wheelchair while moaning in an over dramatic fashion.

"You've got to be shitting me." sighed Sunset.

"I've hurt my hoof." moaned Rainbow.

"All of them?" asked Spitfire surprised.

"I tripped on a...foam hoof and landed on...a..." began Rainbow trailing off.

"If I get my hooves on this (incoherent) it'll be in big trouble!" declared Pinkie.

"There is no way I can fly now." said Rainbow.

"Do you think you'll be better by tryouts?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'll be lucky if I ever fly again!" cried Rainbow.

"Rarity, eat your heart out." thought Twilight.

"I just need a little rest." said Rainbow.

"Don't worry Rainbow, we'll care of you. Or a medic. Or a doctor. Or a nurse." replied Fluttershy.

 

Fluttershy wheeled Rainbow to the medical area. Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie followed concerned. Bulk went looking for a replacement. Twilight and Sunset followed Rainbow with neither believing the others where falling for this. Rainbow was placed into a bed and hooked up to a monitor. Fluttershy went to find Bulk leaving the others there.

"So the medic isn't sure what's wrong with you." noted Sunset.

"Everything! Absolutely everything!" declared Rainbow.

"This'll cure everything that ails ya." said Applejack.

The farmer shoved an apple brown betty into Rainbow's mouth.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done that on my own." said Rainbow, mouth full.

Sunset sighed while Twilight could feel her frustration boiling.

"Nothing says get better than a little fashion pizzazz." said Rarity.

Rarity used her magic to open her saddlebag and pulled out a piece of cloth.

"Silk slings and a glitter bandage." said Rarity.

"That might help." replied Rainbow.

Rarity used her magic to tie a bow on Rainbow's leg while Twilight felt her frustration grew more and more.

"Twilight..." began Sunset.

Before she could continue, the door opened.

"And how is our patient doing?" asked Fluttershy.

"I've been better." answered Rainbow weakly.

"We just wanted you to know we're so sorry you're hurt. But, you should worry a bit about not being in the tryouts. We'll be all right. We even have a replacement." said Fluttershy.

Derpy popped in and waved a Ponyville flag.

"We're so so sorry you can't compete." continued Fluttershy, "We all know how much you love to fly. And we promise..."

"Cross our hearts!" exclaimed Bulk.

"That if we all qualify and go to the Equestria Games and win gold medals, you can have ours. We know much much a gold medal means to you." concluded Fluttershy.

"Thanks." said Rainbow amazed.

"Okay! Fuck it!" cried Twilight.

"What do you want?" asked Rainbow bitterly.

Twilight stomped over to Rainbow.

"Rainbow isn't hurt! She's faking this shit! After Soarin got hurt, Spitfire and Fleetfoot convinced Rainbow to train with them and now they want her to fly with them! She faked these injuries to to avoid making a choice!" exclaimed Twilight.

"It's true." confirmed Sunset.

"Excuse me." said a masculine voice.

"I know that voice." realized Sunset.

Sunset used her magic to pull the curtain aside revealing Soarin.

"Is what you said true?" asked Soarin surprised.

"I'm afraid so." answered Sunset.

"I was wondering why nopony visited me. I just thought they where busy practicing." admitted Soarin.

"Well, it wouldn't have mattered since your wing is hurt." sighed Sunset.

"Actually, my wing is fine. Spitfire and Fleetfoot said they didn't want me to push myself and re-injury my wing." revealed Soarin.

"Rainbow, you do remember when we first me?" asked Twilight frankly.

"I told you how much I wanted to join the Wonderbolts." answered Twilight.

"Do you remember when you where asked by the "Shadowbolts" to to ditch us and join them?" asked Twilight.

"I turned them down to help you guys." answered Rainbow.

Rainbow wince a bit.

"I get what you're saying." admitted Rainbow.

You're supposed to be the freaking Element of Loyalty! Act like it!" snapped Twilight.

Suddenly, a rainbow light came into the room and stopped on Derpy's flag.

"I know what I have to do." said Rainbow.

 

Rainbow hopped out of bed. She, the group from Ponyville and Soarin left the hospital. The group headed outside and began looking for the remaining Wonderbolts. They spotted Spitfire and Fleetfoot then marched over to them.

"So, does mean you're feeling better?" asked Fleetfoot hopefully.

"I am fine because I fake my injuries." answered Rainbow.

Rainbow shook off her bandages.

"I faked my injuries to avoid having to choose between Ponyville and Cloudsdale. However, my friends made me realize how much of a fucking idiot I've been." explained Rainbow.

Spitfire and Fleetfoot shared a worried glance.

"I'm sticking with Ponyville!" declared Rainbow.

While Rainbow's friends hugged her, Soarin' marched over to the too.

"Just because I got hurt you tried to replace me." said Soarin hurt.

"Well..." began Spitfire.

"Some teammates you are!" cried Soarin angrily.

"I don't get it. Neither of you ever acted like such assholes before." noted Twilight.

Maybe we let our competitive side get the best of us." confessed Fleetfoot.

"Soarin'..." began Spitfire.

"Save it!" spat Sorain.

Spitfire was taken aback.

"I'll still fly with for you, but for Cloudsdale." said Soarin.

"We sorry." said Spitfire meekly.

"How can we make it up to you?" asked Fleetfoot.

"Don't try this shit again. After time, I might forgive you. However, try this again that's it." answered Soarin bluntly.

 

The qualifying began. The Wonderbolts easily qualified representing Cloudsdale. Ponyville was next and all eyes where watching them with baited breath. Despite a little fumbling, they managed to qualify for the Equestria Games. After receiving her medal for qualifying, Rainbow for a Wonderbolts pin fro Spitfire. Once the returned to Ponyville, Rainbow wrote what she learned in the journal then pulled Twilight aside.

"Twilight, I want to thank you." said Rainbow.

"For what?" asked Twilight.

"Making me realize how much of a prick I was being." answered Rainbow.

"Well...I probably could have done it less angrily." replied Twilight.

"I needed the harsh truth." said Rainbow.

"Glad I could help." said Twilight.

"I'm also sorry for the way I've been treating you." said Rainbow regretfully.

"I understand." said Twilight forgiving.

"So...can we start over?" asked Rainbow.

"I'd love that." answered Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. With how shit "Rainbow Falls" was, I was not looking forward to this chapter, but I think I did a good job. The time off I've taken has worked and I am now back to weekly updates. Next time, Cadence comes to Ponyville. Also, Discord pops in. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Cadence comes to Ponyville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter thirteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. Twilight, Sunset, Spike, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy all gathered at the train station. Fluttershy was going to observe the Breezies while Princess Cadence was going to visit Twilight.

"Here's a wrap in case you get cold." said Rarity.

"And I brought you some apples in case you get hungry." added Applejack.

"I hope you have a great time." offered Twilight.

Fluttershy squeaked and would back into Rainbow.

"It's okay Shy. Twilight doesn't want to hurt you." said Rainbow.

Twilight have the cyan pegasus a grateful smile.

"I think it's time to board." noted Sunset flatly.

The guard called for all to board. Fluttershy got on the train said goodbye as the train departed.

"I am nervous about Cadence's visit." confessed Twilight.

"You did betray her." noted Applejack.

"Stabbed her right in the back." added Pinkie flatly.

"I hate to admit this, but the fate of Equestria has hung in the balance during her last get togethers." admitted Rarity.

"Exactly. I don't know she's gonna act." said Twilight worried.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She wouldn't come here just to harass you." replied Sunset.

Sunset noticed a poster.

"The Starswirl The Beared Traveling Museum is in Ponyville for today only. You can spend the day looking at ancient artifacts." said Sunset.

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" declared Rarity.

"Nerd." coughed Rainbow.

"Well I think it sounds delightful." said Rarity.

"It does sound like you something you'd like." admitted Applejack.

Suddenly, a horn blared and the Crystal Empire train arrived. Flash Sentry walked out and gave Twilight an uncertain look. Cadence walked out and ever pony bowed.

"It's okay. No need for that." said Cadence.

Cadence approached her sister-in-law.

"Hello Twilight." said Cadence softly.

"Um...hello." replied Twilight meekly.

The train took off.

"I'm sure you've got something planned." stated Cadence.

"Twilight and you are going to visit the Starswirl the Bearded Traveling Museum in Ponyville." revealed Sunset.

"You're coming too." said Twilight nervously.

"I've got plans." shrugged Sunset.

"Let's go." said Cadence.

Cadence and Twilight walked off to enjoy their time together.

"Murphy's Law dictates something goes wrong." muttered Sunset.

Before anypony could continue, something went wrong when a blue draconequus dropped from the sky.

"Call it." sighed Sunset.

"What in the hay are you doing here? And what in the jumping junebugs are you blue?" asked Applejack angrily.

"More like a shade of cerulean be to precise." noted Rarity.

"Whatever color you are is the color of trouble!" declared Rainbow.

"Oh. Surely you would never turn away somebody who is ill." said Discord.

After a few seconds, Discord sneezed and a house flew away.

"Well, somepony is screwed." said Sunset.

"Of course I am sick. Oh, could somepony find me a fainting couch." requested Discord.

Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow and Sunset looked at Rarity.

"What?!" asked Rarity.

Pinkie pushed a pile over luggage over.

"Oh thank you." said Discord.

Discord curled up on the luggage.

"I can't stop wheezing and sneezing. In short, I need help." said Discord.

Discord made a puppy dog face.

"If you're so sick,then why have you come here instead of, you know, staying in bed and getting over your weird illness?" asked Rainbow.

Discord sneezed.

"Because this condition has left me helpless. Incredible helpless." answered Discord weakly.

Applejack raised her eyebrow giving an "are you serious?" expression.

"I can barely lift a spoon." said Discord.

Discord attempted to lift a spoon but failed while the others rolled their eyes.

"I can to find the one pony who can nurse me back to health." revealed Discord.

Discord turned his head.

"Where is my dear, sweet, Fluttershy?" asked Discord.

Discord began to look around.

"I need support. I need attention." began Discord.

"You need to chill. Fluttershy's out." revealed Rainbow.

"Oh yes. Fluttershy's trip. I completely forgot." said Discord.

"How do you know about her trip?" asked Applejack suspiciously.

"Fluttershy told me in her last letter." answered Discord.

Discord pulled a letter out of one of the briefcases and the ponies read it.

"You and Fluttershy write each other." said Pinkie surprised.

"Of course. It's what friends do." replied Discord.

Discord was suddenly appeared like a hospital patient.

"Good thinking!" declared Rainbow.

Rainbow pushed Discord to the station.

"Go home. Kick your feet up. I'm sure you'll be stronger enough to make yourself soup." said Rainbow.

Rainbow returned to the others only to find Discord there.

"No. No. No. I was thinking you would take care of me." said Discord.

Discord popped in between Applejack and Rarity.

"Is that what's friends for?" asked Discord, "Helping each other?"

Discord used extra arms to drag Rainbow, Sunset and Pinkie in.

"Let the healing begin!" declared Discord.

"Not it!" cried Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash shot off.

"Well that's some way to treat a sick friend!" huffed Discord.

Discord sneezed bringing a lamppost to life.

"Well it'll be interesting to see ponies reacting to that." thought Sunset.

"Don't worry Discord! I'll keep warm. Give you cuddles and tell you all about me." said Pinkie.

Pinkie hugged Discord.

"I was born on a Tuesday..." began pinkie.

Discord separated himself to escape.

"That's so nice." replied Discord.

Discord put Pinkie in a tree.

"But Applejack and Rarity already volunteered to be my own personal nursemaids." said Discord.

"We did?" asked Rarity and Applejack in unison.

"So I hope you don't mind pinkie." said Discord.

"As a matter of fact..." began Pinkie.

"Pinkie, please don't." requested Sunset.

Pinkie shrugged and hopped off.

"That jokester is up to something. And whatever it is we need to keep it far away from Princess Cadence." whispered Applejack.

Discord was low lying in a hospital bed.

"You're right. But, I wish something was something else." agreed Rarity.

Discord suddenly appeared.

"Did I hear you talking about Princess Cadence's visit?" asked Discord.

"Maybe." answered Applejack.

"Fluttershy did mention she was visiting Ponyville." said Discord.

Discord stroked his bread.

"I would hate for them to be interrupted." said Discord.

"Don't even think of it!" declared Rarity.

"You'll be a statue again if you try it." warned Sunset.

"I don't need to considering you two have volunteered to nurse me. Especially since my flu is highly contagious." said Discord.

Discord again sneezed. Applejack and Rarity suddenly turned blue and sneezed.

"Oh no. I've gotten you all sick." said Discord, "How ever will nurse me back to health now?"

Discord poofed away unknowing Sunset used a shield to defend himself.

"Oh crap." sighed Sunset.

 

Meanwhile, Twilight and Cadence had gone to the museum. Ponies where giving Twilight death glares and whispering about her. Twilight heard ever cutting word said. Cadence did stay close to Twilight and it almost seemed like she was trying to comfort her. Cadence lead her to the candle Starswirl used to light the way when he was exploring the caves of Maretania. The candle shook

"Discord! What are you doing here?!" asked Twilight angered.

Discord suddenly ducked behind the table holding the candle.

'What are you doing here?!" asked Discord horrified.

"I am visiting with Cadence." answered Cadence.

"Why are you blue?" asked Cadence.

"He's sick." answered Sunset.

Having galloped over, Sunset quickly filled Twilight and Cadence in.

"Alas, I require Princess Cadence to heal me back to health." stated Discord.

Twilight frowned sadly.

"But..." began Twilight.

"I'm visiting Twilight. I can't." stated Cadence.

Twilight gave her sister-in-law a warm smile.

"I'll nurse you to health." said Sunset.

"You don't have to do this." said Twilight.

"I do. Just enjoy Cadence's visit." replied Sunset.

 

The two shared a kiss and parted ways. Sunset led Discord to Golden Oaks Library to tend to him. Much to her chagrin. Twilight and Cadence resumed their trip, but ponies continued to whisper and give Twilight death glares. Cadence did seem to try and comfort Twilight, but this only upset Twilight more. Finally, the museum closed causing the sister-in-laws to go Golden Oaks Library.

"Well that was fun." said Cadence.

"Yup." agreed Twilight flatly.

"What are you favorite part?" asked Cadence.

"Whatever." answered Twilight flatly.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" asked Cadence concerned.

"Nothing." answered Twilight flatly.

Cadence got in front of Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle, tell me what is wrong." demanded Cadence.

"You where trying to comfort me all day when other ponies where giving me shit and when Discord showed up." said Twilight.

"Of course." replied Cadence.

Twilight stayed silent.

"We're sisters-in-law and we've know each other for ages." said Cadence.

"Then why didn't you visit me?!" asked Twilight angrily.

Cadence was taken aback by the outburst.

"I was rotting away in the cell and when I get out nopony except Sunset and Spike where there!" exclaimed Twilight.

Cadence looked away ashamed.

"Why?" asked Twilight hurt.

"I couldn't." answered Cadence.

"Why not?" asked Twilight sadly.

"After Sombra was killed, Shinning and I had to rebuild the Crystal Empire. It was hard. Not to mention Shinny is Equestrian and we're both related to you. Public trust for us was not exactly high. We had to fix that and I am afraid that meant staying away from you. I am sorry and wish I didn't have to." explained Cadence.

Cadence sat on her flank and held out her hooves.

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake..." began Cadence.

Twilight looked at Cadence's eyes and would reciprocate.

"Clap your hooves..." began Twilight.

Both got up and turned around.

"And do a little shake." said them both.

The two shared a hug.

"I love you Twilight." said Cadence.

"I love you too." replied Twilight sobbing.

 

The two returned home to find the others already there. Applejack and Fluttershy where not happy with Twilight's arrival, but neither dared to say anything due to Cadence being present. Sunset explained how Discord faked his illness and dragged her to the ends of Equestria only for a Tatzulwurm to attack them. They survived, but Discord got ill now. As Cadence talked to Discord, Sunset pulled Twilight aside.

"How'd it go?" asked Sunset.

"Good." answered Twilight.

"Did, you make up?" asked Sunset.

"Yes." answered Twilight.

The two ponies hugged.

"I'm so happy for you." said Sunset.

"Thanks." replied Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I am sorry if this chapter sucked. So now Cadence has explained her absence and made up. Next time, the events of "Pinkie Pride" are covered fully of Weird Al references. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we cover the events of "Pinkie Pride" which plenty of Weird Al references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter fourteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own my Little Pony

Ponyville was getting ready for a celebration. Honestly, that wasn't unusual in Ponyville. Today's celebration was the birthday of Rainbow Dash. Rainbow insisted Twilight help in setting things up, but nopony would listen to her so Sunset had to give the actual orders. Pinkie arrived (complete with singing townsponies) and began to decorate a banner.

"She is amazing." cooed Sunset.

"Pinkie got the right cutie mark alright." agreed Twilight.

Pinkie finished the banner with a portrait of Rainbow and raised it as the townsponies finished.

"I am so, so, so excited because today I am planning the birthday bash of...Rainbow Dash!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"Yeah!" declared Rainbow.

Rainbow had been posing in front of the banner when she came down to high hoof Pinkie. However, Pinkie grabbed her hoof.

"Rainbow Dash." began Pinkie sternly.

"Yes Pinkie?" asked Rainbow surprised.

"You realize that by enlisting me as your party planner, I guarantee this will be the funest, most fantabulous, superbuial party in Ponyville." stated Pinkie firmly.

"Um yeah. I guess." replied Rainbow confused.

Pinkie put her hoof on Rainbow's mouth.

"No guesses! Parties are no picnics!" declared Pinkie.

"Oh. I'd like a nice picnic party." noted Fluttershy.

Pinkie turned to Fluttershy and growled. Fluttershy meekly backed down and Pinkie returned her attention to Rainbow.

"Parties are serious business." stated Pinkie matter-of-fact.

As Pinkie promised Rainbow the best birthday, Twilight noticed a long pony watching them.

"Whose that?" asked Twilight softly.

"Now whose ready to join this super party planner in planning this super party?!" asked Pinkie enthusiastically.

"I am." answered the stranger.

The entire group focused on him.

"Who are you stranger?" asked Pinkie.

"Name's Cheese Sandwich. I plan parties." answered Cheese, stepping forward.

"What a coincidence! I'm pinkie Pie and I'm planning a party!" declared Pinkie.

"It's no coincidence My Little Pony. My Cheesy sense was a-tingling. Tellin' me a party was in the works." explained Cheese.

"A Cheesy Sense! What a coincidence! I have a Pinkie sense!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"I know. I sense you did." replied Cheese.

Cheese walked to the banner.

"And I'm the primer party planner pony in Equestria. Be it wingding, hootenanny or hoedown..I'll be there." vowed Cheese.

Cheese Sandwich chuckled a bit.

"So, The Saga Begins." mused Cheese.

"Two party planner ponies in Ponyville!" cried Pinkie, "What could make it better?!"

"Making this party epic." answered Rainbow.

Rainbow flew overhead.

"'Cause it's not just my birthday. It's the anniversary of the day I moved to Ponvyille." revealed Rainbow.

"Good heavens Rainbow. it's your birth-iversary." said Rarity.

"Exactly!" declared Rainbow.

Rainbow landed.

"So, what do you think party ponies?" asked Rainbow.

"Of course!" answered Pinkie.

"I don't think so." answered Cheese Sandwich.

"I know so." muttered Sunset.

"I know so!" declared Cheese.

"Called it." whispered Twilight.

Cheese Sandwich broke out into a song.

"Why does everpony do that?" asked Sunset.

"No clue." answered Twilight.

"Come on ponies! Who here likes to party?!" asked Cheese Sandwich enthusiastically.

As the ponies where hypnotized by Cheese Sandwich and forgot about Pinkie in their excitement.

"Come on everypony! Let's party down with Cheese!" exclaimed Rainbow.

 

The ponies all left. Rainbow declared that while Pinkie's party would have been good that Cheese's party would be epic. Rainbow did follow up by clarifying she meant no offense. Pinkie separated from the crowd. Pinkie went to Sugarcube Corner which was deserted. She was sitting along outside when Sunset and Twilight came up. Pinkie quickly pretended to act busy.

"Are you going to help Cheese Sandwich plan the party?" asked Sunset.

The two unicorns suddenly noticed Pinkie was watering the dirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Sunset confused.

"That's okay. He obviously has what it takes to do it all by himself." said Pinkie.

"Really?" asked Twilight.

"I wasn't talking to you." answered Pinkie.

The two unicorns turned and left.

"Something is definitely wrong with Pinkie." noted Sunset.

"I wonder if she's feeling overshadowed." mused Twilight.

"Could be." admitted Sunset.

 

Pinkie was left depressed. She attempt to pack away her party belongings and start a new career. However, this proved to be a failure. Pinkie decided to fight for her party planning. Cheese had finished setting up and Rainbow declared it "totally awesome" as she looked around. Cheese had finished sculpting a large ice sculpture of Rainbow's cutie mark.

"That's amazing." cooed Sunset.

"Feel free to let go! Dare to be Stupid!" declared Cheese.

"Freeze Cheese!" declared Pinkie.

"I challenge you to a goof off!" cried Pinkie.

The ponies and Spike all gasped.

"Oh no. Not a goof off." said Fluttershy worried.

"What's a good off?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know." answered Fluttershy.

"This Cheese has stood alone for a long time." stated Cheese.

Cheese put a fez on.

'Do you really think you can beat me?" asked Cheese.

"I don't think so. I know so." answered Pinkie firmly.

The two got eye to eye.

"The stakes are high Cheese Sandwich. The winner will be declared the Ultimate Super Duper Party Planner and will headline the Rainbow Dash Birth-iversary Bash!" declared Pinkie.

"And the loser?" asked Sunset.

"Doesn't!" answered Pinkie.

The others gasped.

"What do you say Cheese. Are you in or are you boneless?" asked Pinkie.

"Nobody called me Boneless." answered Cheese, "Right Boneless."

Cheese looked at the rubber chicken who didn't answer.

"Then the goof off is on for high noon!" declared Pinkie.

"Pinkie, it's already three." noted Sunset.

"The the goof off will at 3:10!" declared Pinkie.

 

Word of the goof off spread. Pinkie and Cheese prepared themselves while the Ponyville residences gathered to watch. Pinkie came up in boots and wearing a cowboy hat. Cheese came out wearing funny socks and a helmet. The two gathered and stared each other down. Sunset came up with a book.

"According to the Official Goof Off Rule Book..." began Sunset.

"That exists?" asked Rainbow surprised.

"I guess so." answered Spike.

"Both competitor have free range to goof about. Be it by singing, playing, dancing, prancing or preforming to make the judge, laugh, hoot and hollar, guffaw and party down. The funny, goofy and wilder will win." explained Sunset.

Sunset passed the book to Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash, since the winner will headlining your party, you'll be the judge." said Sunset.

"Oh great." replied Rainbow nervously.

"Are you ready?" asked Sunset.

Both Pinkie and Cheese where staring each other down.

"Let the Goof Off Begin!" declared Sunset.

The two made their way to each other. Cheese Sandwich pulled out an accordion and began playing it while Pinkie was wearing a beanie and a mustache.

It's your birthday party, A very special day

I've got a song, it won't take long, I just wanted to say

Pinkie was now riding a ball and juggling cupcakes.

Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy,

Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy,

Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, birthday to you

As she was juggling, Pinkie fed the cupcakes to Rainbow.

"That's a good start." mused Sunset.

Cheese Sandwich came in riding a massive wheel of cheese and playing his accordion. He jumped off landing between Pinkie and Rainbow.

If you wanna to be the life of the party

But you're feeling just a little uptight

Call the doctor, beg and plead

"Doctor, tell me what I need?"

Cheese began dancing with cheese wheels on his hooves.

Put a little cheese in your knees

"But Cheese Sandwich isn't going down easy." said Twilight.

Rainbow watched Cheese dance until Pinkie reeled her in. Pinkie was in a basket held up by balloons

Bubbles and balloons, bubbles and balloons

What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons?

Star-shaped or trapezoid, look what I can do

Only Pinkie Pie can make a bubble shaped like you

Pinkie indeed blew a Rainbow Dash bubble, but Cheese Sandwich pulled her to a balcony of city hall

Let yourself go floopy

Not it is your chance

Pretend you have you bones

And do the rubber chicken dance

The two danced until Cheese Sandwich sent it to a live action rubber chicken flopping around.

"How did he do that?" asked Sunset confused.

Pinkie began bouncing on a trampoline.

Cooler than a rubber chicken and tastier than cake

Come on you let's party down and do the Gummy Shake

Pinkie tossed it to a live action alligator.

"Don't question it." sighed Twilight.

Cheese put a wheel of chesse on Rainbow's head and pulled her onto a float. Cheese put Rainbow on a throne and gave her a scepter with a wheel of

'Cause I like to make you smile

Yes I do

It fills my heart with sunshine all the while

Yes it does

'Cause all I need is a happy smile, smile, smile

From these happy friends of mine

Cheese stepped on a button revealing two cows wearing Rainbow masks. Pinkie appeared too.

"That's mine song!" declared Pinkie.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." replied Cheese.

"That's it!" screamed Pinkie.

Pinkie broke out her party cannon

Roll out, the party cannon

When you hear the party cannon song

Pinkie fired off confetti then hoped into the cannon and fired herself. However, Cheese was ready.

Why should you compromise?Try this one on for size

'Cause nothing says cheer like the ringing in your ear

Than the Cheese Supreme Cannonball Surprise

The cannonball supreme fired grounding Rainbow. Pinkie came in riding a pinata and singing in Spanish. The pinata fell on top of Rainbow.

"Rainbow's not having the best party ever! I broke the Pinkie Party Promise!" gasped Pinkie.

 

Pinkie forfeited the Goof Off giving Cheese the victory. Pinkie returned to Sugarcube Corner and packed her belongings. She then departed and began her self imposed exile. For the time being, Pinkie decided to return to the family rock farm. However, the others found her and raced over to her. Rainbow cried for her to stop and flew in front of her.

"I'm sorry I got swept away by Cheese Sandwich." said Rainbow.

"We are all." added Sunset.

Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and even Spike all agreed.

"Pinkie, I know you have resentment to me. However, I want to say I am sorry. Not just for this or what happened to your family, but for everything I did to you." explained Twilight heartfelt.

"Rainbow, I am sorry I didn't give you the best birth-aversary." said Pinkie.

"It's..." began Sunset.

"Cheese Sandwich is a super duper party planner. He'll be a great headliner. I should have been a bigger pony and let you have that." added Pinkie.

"But don't you get it? You're both super duper party ponies." said Rainbow.

Rainbow flew up.

"Cheese Sandwich is a great guest party planner. But, you're Ponyville's permanent party planner and no pony can take that from you. We can't have a party without you." explained Rainbow.

The group hugged save Twilight.

"Twilight, I forgive you. Come in here." said Pinkie.

Pinkie and Twilight hugged causing Fluttershy to back off and annoying Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash is right." said Cheese Sandwich.

Cheese Sandwich came over.

"I never meant to take your place in Ponyville. I just wanted to show you how much of a great party pony I am Pinkie." explained Cheese.

"Why me?" asked Pinkie.

"Well..." began Cheese.

Cheese Sandwich broke into song.

I fear I told a little fib about my pony past

I hope that when you hear the truth you will not be aghast

I wasn't the super party pony that i claimed

In fact I was so shy, nopony knew my name

I stumbled into Ponyville one after noon by chance

And found the biggest ever celebration party dance

Everything was perfect, cheer was filling up the place

And I saw that everypony had a smile upon their face

I vowed that day to change my life, my past I did set free

For now Cheese Sandwich was a party pony full of glee

A super duper party pony, that's what I became

I traveled across Equestria and all did know my name

But that never would have happened on my own

I'll tell you why

For the one who threw that party

It was you Pinkie Pie

"Me?" asked Pinkie surprised.

"Really." answered Cheese.

"So I was the one who threw the awesome spectacular party that inspired you to be an awesome spectacular party planner?" asked Pinkie amazed.

"Swear on camembert." answered Cheese.

"Enough with the warm fuzzy stuff you two. It's my birth-iversary and you two owe me a party!" declared Rainbow.

 

Pinkie and Cheese both agreed. The two returned and threw the best birth-iversary bash Ponyville had ever seen. Of course, it was also the first birth-iversary bash Ponyville had ever seen. Pinkie and Cheese even sang together. After this, the two party ponies decided to take some time to observe the joy they brought. They also talked.

"So you grew up on a rock farm. That must have been an Amish Paradise." said Cheese.

"I guess." replied Pinkie.

The two heard Gizmo struggling with a pinata.

"I guess he's too White and Nerdy." chuckled Cheese.

Cheese walked off to.

"Why don't you have some cake. Just Eat It." proposed Cheese.

As Cheese walked off Twilight came over.

"This is a great party." said Twilight sheepishly.

"Yeah. Two heads are better than none." agreed Pinkie.

"Pinkie, did you mean what you said about forgiving me?" asked Twilight.

"Of course Twilight." answered Pinkie gently.

The two shared a hug as Cheese returned.

"So sweet." said Cheese.

Suddenly, Rainbow came over.

"Pinkie! Cheese! I gotta say you two made this the best birthday/anniversary combo ever!" declared Rainbow.

"Glad to hear it." replied Cheese.

"It's totally..." began Rainbow.

"Epic?" asked Cheese.

"Yeah totally!" answered Rainbow.

Cheese put his hat on.

"That's all I needed to hear little filly." said Cheese.

Cheese gave a briefcase to Pinkie which opened.

"Just a memento of our visit." said Cheese.

The briefcase opened revealing it to be Boneless.

"You're giving me your special rubber chicken friend?" asked Pinkie surprised.

As she asked, a rainbow glow went over Boneless.

"Oh, he's not the only one." answered Cheese.

Cheese put another rubber chicken on his back with a cowboy hat and a red '2' on it.

"Well Boneless 2, our job here is done. But, now it's time to mosey on. Another town, another party." said Cheese.

Cheese stopped for a moment.

"Pinkie, next time we meet remind me to show you how to make a Twinkie Wiener Sandwich." said Cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter and I hope you liked it. I did sneak some Weird Al in there, but not too many. However, I added a UHF reference in there. Next time, Twilight talks with Zecora while Sunset and Spike chat. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Twilight talks with Zecora while Sunset and Spike talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter fifteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a new morning in Ponyville. The sun shone and it and seemed like things where improving all around. Twilight now had three of her friends make up with her leaving Fluttershy and Applejack as the only two remaining. However, no matter the weather Twilight couldn't shake the storm clouds overhead.

"So, you've gotta be happy Twilight." said Spike.

"Huh?" asked Twilight confused.

"Well, Pinkie has made up with you." noted Sunset.

"Plus, Rarity and Rainbow have made up with you already." continued Spike.

"That leaves only Applejack and Fluttershy." concluded Sunset.

Twilight put on a phony smile.

"Yeah. It's great." said Twilight.

("Great for a fraud.") said the voice.

Twilight let out a sigh at her new addition.

"Are you okay?" asked Sunset concerned.

"Just tired." answered Twilight.

"That seemed more like a sigh than a yawn." stated Spike.

"It was a yawn." replied Twilight.

Sunset and Spike shared a glance.

"Twilight..." began Sunset.

"I'm going out!" declared Twilight quickly.

Sunset and Spike where surprised by this outburst.

("You're acting weird.") warned the voice.

"Where are you going?" asked Spike.

Twilight began racking her brain for an answer.

("You need an answer now.") said the voice.

"Zecora." answered Twilight.

 

The others didn't respond letting things go. Soon, Twilight finished her breakfast. The lavender unicorn departed from Golden Oaks Library and headed out of Ponyville. Twilight made her way through the Everfree Forest. She struggled trying not to get lost. Twilight found Zecora's hut and approached. The unicorn stopped and knocked. Thirty seconds passed before Zecora answered.

"Twilight, it is nice to see you." said Zecora, "What can I do?"

"I was hoping we could talk again." answered Twilight sheepishly.

"I am flattered you want to talk with me. Come in and I will make peppermint tea." said Zecora.

The two entered the hut and Zecora brewed tea.

"It's so cozy." mused Twilight.

Zecora gave Twilight a cup of peppermint tea.

"Thanks." said Twilight.

Twilight blew on the tea and took a sip.

"Delicious." added Twilight.

"Wisdom is something I try to spout." began Zecora, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Rarity, Rainbow and now Pinkie have all forgiven me." revealed Twilight.

"To you, that must bring great cheer. As my for, that is something I am glad to hear." replied Zecora.

"Yeah, but I'm..." began Twilight.

Twilight trailed off.

"Please tell me more. It's seems you are still unsure." noted Zecora.

"Exactly." confirmed Twilight.

"There is nothing I want to miss. Tell me everything you can about this." requested Zecora.

Twilight explained everything that happened.

"There seems to be no problem from where I stood. Things seem to be going good." said Zecora.

"They are..." started Twilight.

Twilight again trailed off.

"You try for forgiveness with all your might. But, you are not sure if you deserve it if I am right." said Zecora.

"Exactly!" declared Twilight.

Twilight rubbed the back of her neck blushing.

"Sorry." said Twilight.

"There is no need to feel bad in any size. No need for you apologize." replied Zecora.

Twilight sighed in relief.

"I hope you feel better that you let out a sigh. As for your problem, please tell me why." requested Zecora.

Twilight took a sip of tea.

"Maybe...I feel like I got off easy." admitted Twilight.

"It seemed like a swan song. You really were not locked away for that long." said Zecora.

"I should have executed." said Twilight sadly.

"From the answer do not hide. But, please tell me if you are considering suicide." said Zecora.

"Don't worry. I am not suicidal." replied Twilight.

"That does reduce my fear. That is good to hear." said Zecora.

"I just feel like I don't deserve it." admitted Twilight.

"I understand why you feel this way. Can I say something if I may." said Zecora.

Twilight took another sip of tea.

"Go ahead." said Twilight.

"Well, you seem to be struggling with guilt. Like a flower, it can make you wilt." said Zecora.

Twilight rubbed her chin.

"That makes sense." admitted Twilight.

Twilight drank her tea.

"I know this is tragic. But, you have lost your magic." noted Zecora.

"That is really hard." confessed Twilight.

"I know it must be tough. Yet it doesn't feel like enough?" asked Zecora.

"I just don't know." answered Twilight frustrated.

"Like a dead flower, you wilt. It because you struggle with guilt." stated Zecora.

Twilight nodded her head.

"You got it." confirmed Twilight.

Zecora rubbed her chin.

"What happened is now in the past Twilight. I suggest you try stop beating yourself up, with all your might." said Zecora.

"Easier said than done." shrugged Twilight.

Twilight pounded the rest of her tea.

"Thanks for the tea." said Twilight.

Twilight got up and headed for the door.

"Please do not go. There is more I wish to know." said Zecora.

"Thanks Zecora. But, I feel like going home." replied Twilight.

"Out of this talk, yourself should not be pulled. Your emotions cannot be bottled." said Zecora.

"Nobody wants me." stated Zecora.

"Before you leave my home which is a tree. I should not that is not what you told me." stated Zecora.

Twilight stopped and thought this over.

"It's not genuine." said Twilight sadly.

"I've looked form the basement to the roof. But, of this claim I've found no proof." replied Zecora.

"This is a waste of time." spat Twilight.

"Before you rush off in speed, there are friends you do have indeed." said Zecora.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"Thanks." said Twilight.

Twilight departed and started making her way home.

("That was a waste.") stated the voice.

Twilight remained silent.

("Did you hear me?") asked the voice.

"I did." answered Twilight.

("Yet you haven't responded.") noted the voice.

"I'm deep in thought." explained Twilight.

("What about?") asked the voice.

"I'm going visit Lyra." answered Twilight.

 

Meanwhile, Sunset and Spike where relaxing at Golden Oaks Library. They had the Cakes arrive looking for a cook book which Sunset gave them. After that nopony else came for a bit. Sunset decided to read a bit to kill the time while waiting. However, Spike came over to her. Sunset immediately put down the book.

"What's up?" asked Sunset.

"You had notice notice the change in Twilight's attitude this morning." answered Spike.

Sunset shook her head.

"Yeah. I noticed it." confirmed Sunset.

"She seemed so happy." said Spike sadly.

"Depression sucks Spike. It never goes away and can pop up at the worst time." explained Sunset.

"I think there's more to it than that." stated Spike.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunset.

"I think she's hearing voices again." answered Spike.

Sunset jumped up.

"Are you sure?" asked Sunset worried.

"I think so." answered Spike worried.

"Damn." replied Sunset softly.

Sunset made a glance to the baby dragon.

"Forget I said that." said Sunset.

"I've heard worse." shrugged Spike.

"Have you heard Twilight talking to herself?" asked Sunset.

"No." answered Spike.

"That's good." mused Sunset.

Sunset thought for a moment.

"Then why do you think she's hearing voices again?" asked Sunset.

"The way she acted this morning reminded me of how she behaved when she first started." answered Spike.

"I only knew her after she joined Sombra." noted Sunset.

"I saw her transformation. This morning gave me flashbacks." said Spike worried.

"Are you okay?" asked Sunset sympathetically.

"Yeah." answered Spike.

Spike gulped anxiously.

"Will Twilight be okay?" asked Spike nervously.

"Yeah." answered Sunset.

"What will we do?" asked Spike.

"I'm not sure." answered Sunset.

"Do you think Sombra is behind this?" asked Spike scared.

"He'll try to kill her if he returns." answered Spike.

"Eep!" gasped Spike.

Sunset realized that was not a relaxing answer for the baby dragon.

"Don't worry Spike." said Sunset.

Spike gave Sunset a nervous look.

"Don't forget, Twilight killed Sombra." answered Sunset.

"He was blown up by the Crystal Heart, but he came back." noted Spike.

"He won't return." stated Sunset.

"Do you promise?" asked Spike.

"Yes." answered Sunset.

The two shared an embrace.

"I pray this promise won't be broken." thought Sunset worried.

The two broken their embrace.

"What do we do now?" asked Spike.

Sunset thought for a moment.

"Keep an eye on her." answered Sunset.

Spike nodded his head.

"Can do!" declared Spike.

 

Twilight returned from her visit with Zecora. Both Sunset and Spike attempted to talk with Twilight upon her return. However, Twilight denied them as gently as she could. Twilight went to her bed and crawled in it. She thew her blanket over herself. Twilight opened to nap and escape reality for a bit. However, this was easier said than done.

("You still awake?") asked the voice.

"Yes." answered Twilight.

("I was just thinking.") began the voice.

"About what?" asked Twilight worried.

("Sunset and Spike where alone while you where at Zecora's.") noted the voice.

"Do you think they where talking about me?" asked Twilight anxious.

("I'm sure of it.") answered the voice.

"Oh no. What could they have been talking about?" asked Twilight frightened.

("I don't know.") answered the voice.

"They would try and conspire against me." said Twilight.

("Are you stating a fact or trying to convince yourself?") asked the voice.

"I don't know." answered Twilight miserably.

("You have me.") stated the voice.

"Sometimes I think you're the only one I can trust." confessed Twilight.

("You always have me.") replied the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Twilight visited Zecora again and man writing for Zecora is draining. Curse her rhyming. Anyway, Sunset and Spike are on the trail of her voice. Next time, Twilight visits Lyra again while Sunset and Spike visit Zecora. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Twilight visits Lyra while Sunset and Spike visit Zecora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter sixteen of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was another day in Ponyville. Twilight, Sunset and Spike began a new day. The trio had breakfast which was more quiet than usual as their minds where elsewhere. After finishing, Twilight left and headed to Lyra's. Once there, she knocked.

"Oh Celestia, let this go well." whispered Twilight.

Twilight her footsteps headed to the door.

"Here we go." thought Twilight.

The door opened revealing Bon Bon.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bon Bon annoyed.

"I wanted to visit you guys." answered Twilight.

"What for?" asked Bon Bon skeptical.

"To talk." answered Twilight.

"Lyra isn't here." said Bon Bon.

"Where is she?" asked Twilight.

"Don't know." answered Bon Bon.

"Well..." began Twilight.

"Bon Bon, who is it?" asked Lyra.

Lyra walked out.

"Oh Twilight. Nice to see you." said Lyra.

"You told me Lyra wasn't here." noted Twilight.

"Oh did she." said Lyra disappointed.

Bon Bon remained silent.

"Come in Twilight." said Lyra.

"Thanks." replied Twilight.

The three mares entered the home and went to the common room where they sat down.

"What's the cause for this visit?" asked Lyra curious.

"I wanted to spend time talking." answered Twilight.

"About what?" asked Lyra.

"General stuff." answered Twilight.

Bon Bon rolled her eyes.

"How are things?" asked Twilight.

"Fine." answered Lyra.

"As best as we can considering what happened." muttered Bon Bon.

Lyra nudged Bon Bon.

"I understand." replied Twilight.

Twilight took a moment.

"Has anypony said anything about me?" asked Twilight sheepishly.

"Nothing you'd like to hear." answered Bon Bon.

"I'm afraid she's right." admitted Lyra.

"Tell me anyway." requested Twilight.

Lyra took a sigh.

"Basically, the ponies think you're a tyrant and a bitch." confessed Lyra.

"I thought so." replied Twilight sadly.

Bon Bon seemed almost cathartic about this.

"Hey, cheer up Twilight." said Lyra.

"Nothing I didn't expect." said Twilight.

"Yup." shrugged Bon Bon.

"Bon Bon, what is wrong with you?" asked Lyra upset.

"Sorry I'm mad at the pony who enslaved us all." answered Bon Bon.

"She's was under Sombra's magic." noted Lyra.

"Easy excuse." scoffed Bon Bon.

Twilight hung her head.

"I'm so sorry Twilight." said Lyra.

"It's fine." said Twilight.

"Bon Bon, please give Twilight a second chance." requested Lyra.

"Why should I?" asked Bon Bon.

"She's no long under the control of Sombra." answered Lyra.

"I can't be sure she was every under his control." scoffed Bon Bon.

"She's trying to work her damnedest to prove herself." said Lyra.

"I can't be sure it's not a ruse." said Bon Bon skeptically.

"Her friends have forgiven her." noted Lyra.

"Not all of them." countered Bon Bon.

"But..." began Lyra.

"Plus, her friends are more likely to forgive her." added Bon Bon.

Lyra took a moment to think.

"If nothing else, do it for me." requested Lyra softly.

Bon Bon took a moment to think.

"Fine." relented Bon Bon.

Bon Bon sighed.

"Twilight, you hurt us a lot and it will not be easy. But, if Lyra really wants me to forgive you then I can try." said Bon Bon.

Bon Bon's expression got serious.

"But, if you ever try something like this again I will do anything in my power to kick your ass!" declared Bon Bon.

Twilight nodded her head.

"That's fair." said Twilight as she and Bon Bon shook.

"This is so great." sobbed Lyra happily.

Lyra hugged Bon Bon and Twilight.

"This was great. Thanks." said Twilight grateful.

"Come back anytime." said Lyra.

"Yeah." agreed Bon Bon.

"Thank you." said Twilight grateful.

 

Meanwhile, Sunset and Spike waited until Twilight was out of sight. Once she was, the two closed the library and headed to the Everfree Forest. Spike refused to stay home and wanted to go. Sunset and Spike headed through the forest toward their destination. A few Timberwolf growls sounded close, but Sunset made sure Spike knew he was safe. They arrived at Zecora's hut and Sunset knocked.

"Sunset and Spike, I am glad you came here through any fear. But, I wish to know why you are here." aid Zecora.

"We need to talk about Twilight." revealed Spike.

"We're worried about her and hoped you could help." added Sunset.

"I will tell you with ease. Come inside please." said Zecora.

The three entered the hut.

"I was doing some brewing as you can see. Would either of you like tea?" asked Zecora.

"I'll take a cup." answered Sunset.

"Me too." said Spike.

Zecora poured the tea and served it to the too.

"Thanks." said Sunset and Spike in unison.

The two took sips.

"This is good." said Sunset.

"Yeah. I usually don't like tea." agreed Spike.

"That means a lot to me. By the way, that is Jasmine tea." replied Zecora.

Sunset took a sip of tea.

"We need to talk about Twilight." stated Sunset.

"I will answer your questions with ease. Go ahead please." said Zecora.

"Has Twilight mentioned voices?" asked Sunset worried.

"I do not wish to issue a blow. But, you your question the answer is no." answered Zecora.

Spike took a sip of tea.

"Twilight was hearing voices before she joined Sombra." noted Spike.

Zecora's eyes shot open.

"My floor almost hit the floor. Do you believe Sombra has returned once more?" asked Zecora worried.

Sunset nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so." answered Sunset.

"That brings me blues. It is terrible news." said Zecora.

"We have no proof, but the similarities are uncanny." explained Spike.

Spike drank a bit of tea.

"I do not wish to to rant. But, the worst case scenario would be the return of that tyrant." said Zecora.

Sunset drank a bit of her tea.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Sunset worried.

"Be hasty, you can't. The best thing you can do is be vigilant." answered Zecora.

"She lives with us, so that won't be hard." shrugged Sunset.

"But, she's already falling back into her old way." said Spike worried.

Both took sips of their tea.

"Do not let the cat out of the sack. We cannot let Twilight go back." said Zecora.

"Isn't it, 'let the cat out of the bag' Sunset?" asked Spike.

"Yes." answered Sunset.

"I do that from sometime. It is because I rhyme." explained Zecora.

"That makes sense." said Sunset.

Sunset took a sip from her tea.

"We need to focus." stated Spike.

Spike took a sip form his tea.

"I don't want to make you blue. But, there is not much else we can do." sighed Zecora sadly.

Sunset and Spike finished their tea.

"Thank you for everything." said Zecora.

"Yeah. And the tea was good." added Spike.

"There is no time to rest. Just please keep me abreast." said Zecora.

"Can do." replied Sunset.

The two left and made their way back to Ponyville.

"Do you think Twilight will be okay?" asked Spike.

"I hope so." answered Sunset.

 

Sunset and Spike walked home after their meeting. Twilight had returned when Sunset and Spike where out. The lavender unicorn was upset by the fact the others where gone. That had her meeting led her to curl up in her bed. When Sunset and Spike returned, Twilight was napping. Sunset called her name waking her up. A relieved Twilight race downstairs.

"There you!" cried Twilight.

Twilight took a moment to compose herself.

"I was wondering where you went." said Twilight.

"We went to see Zecora." noted Sunset.

"Oh really." replied Twilight nervously.

"Twilight, I need to ask you something and you have to be completely honest." said Sunset.

"Okay." said Twilight nervously.

"Are you hearing voices again?" asked Sunset.

Twilight began to sputter nervously.

"Twilight!" cried Spike worried.

Twilight shook her head.

"I'm okay." said Twilight.

"Twilight, please answer my question." requested Sunset.

Twilight took a deep breath.

"Now, what would happen if I said yes?" asked Twilight uneasy.

"So, you are." said Sunset flatly.

"I never said that!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Twilight, if you weren't hearing voice you would have said so." said Sunset.

Twilight's eyes shot wide as saucers.

"Oh Celestia." gasped Spike.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"Look, I'm okay." said Twilight.

"Are you sure?" asked Sunset.

"Yes." answered Twilight.

Sunset thought carefully.

"I am not saying you're lying..." began Sunset.

Twilight raised her eyebrow.

"But, you can easily tell me if something is wrong. We're your family." said Sunset.

"Me too." added Spike.

Twilight was heartfelt by this.

"Thank you." replied Twilight grateful.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"What's up?" asked Sunset.

"I'm going to visit my parents." answered Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, Twilight has decided to met with her parents after her talks have made an impact. Next time, the events of "Twilight Time" are covered. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, it's Sunset Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter seventeen of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

The Cutie Mark Crusaders where at Golden Oaks Library. The trio had requested Sunset Shimmer to help them. Twilight Sparkle was lying on her bed trying to stay out of the way.

"Are you sure your ready?" asked Sunset unsure.

"Yeah." answered Sweetie Bell.

"Go for it." sighed Sunset.

Sweetie Bell used her magic on a broom and struggled to move it. However, she had to stop when the her neck creaked. The broom fell over.

"I think I threw my neck out." noted Sweetie Bell.

"Aw, you're okay." said Scootaloo.

"Just a little more practice and lifting up brooms'll be a cinch." said Apple Bloom.

"I doubt it. That thing weighs a ton." replied Sweetie Bell.

Spike opened the door and entered.

"Has anyone seen mine..." began Spike.

Spike noticed the broom on the floor.

"Oh, there it is." said Spike.

The baby dragon picked up the broom with ease.

"I'll never get my cutie mark in this." said Sweetie Bell dejected.

"I'm happy to help you as long as you want." said Sunset.

Spike continued sweeping until he came across a mess.

"Who's gonna clean up this mess?" asked Spike.

"This is no mess. It's the carefully arranged pieces of a unicycle I took apart and will be putting back together...as soon as Sunset shows me how." explained Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo, you how to put it together yourself." said Sunset.

"I hate research!" declared Scootaloo.

"It's on your left, third shelf from the bottom." said Sunset.

"Thanks for helping us learn all these skills Sunset." said Apple Bloom.

"Happy to help." said Sunset.

The two walked to a potion set.

"Except, I'm worried I'm not gettin' the hang of this potion making." said Apple Bloom.

"Did you follow the plant growing instructions?" asked Sunset.

"Um...well...more or less." answered Apple Bloom bashfully.

"Well, let's try it on this apple seedling and see what happens." said Sunset.

Apple Bloom tried and the seedling came to life. It then began hacking like it was on the verge of death. Sunset covered her mouth while Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell chuckled.

"Laying on a little thick there." said Apple Bloom.

Eventually, the Cutie Mark Crusaders left. Once they where gone, Twilight went downstairs.

"How did it go?" asked Twilight.

"They're coming along well." answered Sunset.

"I wish I could help you." said Twilight sadly.

"So do I. We'd kick butt together." agreed Sunset.

"Like we did under Sombra." muttered Twilight.

"Nothing like that!" declared Sunset.

"I'm sure you're right." said Twilight softly.

 

The rest of the day passed by. Night came and Twilight managed to sleep well. The voice stayed away and Twilight felt herself feeling calm. Or, as calm as she could feel. Next day, thing went by as normal as possible. The CMC arrived and Twilight went up to her bed. The Crusaders took Sunset out to eat as gratitude for her teaching them. However, they neglected to mention they where using their position of training under her to show up Diamond Tiara. This left Twilight alone.

"This is kinda nice." said Twilight softly.

("Only because nopony is harassing you.") said the voice.

Twilight's mood sank.

("You where smart not telling Sunset about me.") said the voice.

"Do you think so?" asked Twilight.

("There's no telling what would happen if you did.") answered the voice.

"Maybe you're right." muttered Twilight.

("Why are those three fillies coming over?") asked the voice.

"Sunset is teaching them." answered Twilight.

("Are you sure?") asked the voice.

"Yes." answered Twilight.

("You're not there when they talk.") noted Sunset.

"Do you think they're talking about me?" asked Twilight anxiously.

("I am afraid so.") answered the voice.

 

Sunset returned and talked with Spike a bit. Spike was concerned about Twilight and Sunset again tried to reassure him. The next day, the trio went about their lives. They didn't realize what was coming their way. This all changed when a knock came on the door. Sunset Shimmer trotted over and answered it. Not only where the Cutie Mark Crusaders there, but their entire class.

"Sunset, we can explain." began Sweetie Bloom.

"I know you said we should keep Twilight Time between us..." said Apple Bloom.

"We didn't expect this many ponies to show up." concluded Scootaloo.

"Well, if you want your friends to join you. Then that's fine." said Sunset.

Everypony came in and Twilight watched them from afar.

"This can't be good." thought Twilight.

The ponies came in and split them into groups.

"I can't believe this is gonna work." cooed Apple Bloom.

"I thought Sunset would be disappointed in us." agreed Scootaloo.

"I told you I knew what I was doing." said Sweetie Bell.

"I am glad you all took your time out to learn." said Sunset.

"No problem Miss Shimmer." replied Diamond Tiara.

"From what I know about Diamond Tiara, something is up." whispered Twilight.

"Hey, if you want to thank anypony then thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders for sharing this time." said Sunset.

"It was nothing really. We just felt it was the right thing to do." replied Sweetie Bell.

"I think I see what's going on." thought Twilight.

Twilight walked down the stairs.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Twilight.

The fillies all winced in fear at this.

"Sure." answered Sunset.

Twilight turned her attention to the CMC.

"It was so nice of you to share your time." said Twilight.

"No problem." shrugged Sweetie Bell smiling.

"I'm sure there is nothing you can get out of this." added Twilight.

The three Crusaders' eyes became as wide as saucers.

"Of course not." said Apple Bloom.

"Why would you think that?" asked Scootaloo nervously.

"Be honest, why are you really doing this?" asked Sunset firmly.

Twilight was relieved that Sunset seemed to understand now.

"We wanted out time just to be with you and learn new things. Really and truthfully." answered Sweetie Bell.

"You know something Sunset?" asked Twilight.

"What?" asked Sunset.

"I think they should prove it." answered Twilight.

The Crusaders all gulped.

"I think you're right." agreed Sunset.

"If you three are here to learn then you should have practiced and can prove it." said Twilight.

"Well...um...uh...we can't." said Apple Bloom.

"We raced her over here and didn't bring our things." added Scootaloo.

"I see." replied Sunset disappointed.

"Everypony! You came here to learn and now you're getting a show!" declared Sweetie Bell.

Sweetie Bell grabbed her friends.

"We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, are going to show you the things we learned with Sunset!" declared Sweetie Bell.

The other Crusaders got ready while the other fillies would ooh and ah.

"Unfortunately, we don;t have Scootaloo's unicycle parts. So she'll take apart and put back together a scooter from outside." said Sweetie Bell.

Scootaloo brought a green scooter in.

"Hey! That's my scooter!" cried Pipsqueak.

"You got into this kid. Better roll with us." replied Scootaloo.

As Scootaloo began to disassemble the scooter, Apple Bloom brought an apple in.

"Since Apple Bloom doesn't have her apple seedling, she'll use an apple from the kitchen." continued Sweetie Bell.

Apple Bloom put the apple down sheepishly.

"And I will begin by using my magic to lift this broom!" declared Sweetie Bell.

"They'll learn the hard way." sighed Twilight.

The three fillies began as the others watched on.

"Do you think they'll do it?" asked Twilight softly.

"We'll see." answered Sunset softly.

Scootaloo managed to finish the scooter.

'Ta da!" declared Scootaloo.

"Lift." demanded Sweetie Bell.

Sweetie Bell began to lift the broom, but it fell.

"There's one." muttered Twilight.

Pipsqueak's scooter fell apart.

"There's two." muttered Sunset.

Apple Bloom dropped her potion on the apple.

"Become a tree!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

The began to grow, and grown, and grown until it couldn't grown anymore at which pointed it exploded covering the inside of Golden Oaks Library and all the ponies with apple.

"There's three." sighed Twilight.

"That didn't turn out like I hoped." admitted Sweetie Bell.

"Sunset time is cancelled." stated Sunset.

"Look who isn't hanging out with Celestia's former student." said Diamond Tiara.

The other fillies oohed and ahhed at this.

"Look's like somepony didn't' come here to learn." said Silver Spoon.

"None of you did." noted Sunset.

The others fillies left leaving only Sunset, Twilight and the Crusaders.

"We're sorry Sunset. We made a huge mistake." said Sweetie Bell.

"And we really did like learning things with you." added Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo put the scooter together.

"Guess we'll just have to continue without you." said Scootaloo.

Scootaloo held up the scooter.

"Thanks." said Scootaloo sadly.

Apple Bloom used a potion to create a flower.

"Thanks." said Apple Bloom sadly.

Sweetie Bell used her magic to pick the flower and put it behind Sunset's ear.

"Thanks." said Sweetie Bell.

The three fillies began to leave.

"Wait!" cried Sunset.

The Crusaders stopped.

"You really did learn." said Sunset amazed.

The three fillies smiled a bit.

"I think we can continue...on our own." said Sunset.

The fillies where ecstatic.

"Twilight, I have to thank you. I was so caught up in what's going on I missed what was going on." said Sunset.

"No problem." replied Twilight.

"Twilight, thanks for that. It was getting out of hand." said Sweetie Bell.

"If our sisters can forgive you..." began Apple Bloom.

"We can too." finished Scootaloo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, the Crusaders have now made up with Twilight. Next time, the Breezies come to town. Please review


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the events of "It Ain't Easy Being Breezie" are covered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter eighteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was an exciting day in Ponyville. The townsponies where all gathered for a rare event. This was the day the Breezies where passing through. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer and Spike where hiding back in the crowd. Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie Pie had talked with her. Applejack still refused to come near here. Finally, Rainbow whispered to Sunset.

"Everypony, please welcome the Breezies." whispered Sunset.

The ponies watched amazed as the Breezies passed by.

"It's so amazing." said Twilight softly.

"I never got to study the Breezies when I was Celestia's pupil." said Sunset softly.

Neither of them noticed Spike climbing a nearby tree to see better. Spike accidentally caused a leaf to break off separating the Breezies into two groups.

"We need to slow down the breeze so the other group can catch up." said Rainbow.

"It won't work. We can't slow the breeze down enough for the other group to catch up." replied Thunderlane.

"What if we speed the breeze up?" asked Rainbow.

"Then it'll be going to fast and the other group won't be able to catch up." answered Flitter.

The Breezie screamed in their language until one was separated.

"Aah!" cried Fluttershy.

Fluttershy took off and used her body to stop the Breezie from being blown away.

"Now to the save the others." thought Fluttershy.

Seabreeze was calling out trying to give commands to the others.

"He's right! Try and stay close to each other!" cried Fluttershy.

The other Breezies surrounded Fluttershy and where saved as the breeze died down.

"That was amazing!" declared Sunset.

Fluttershy landed and the Breezies left her side as the ponies cheered. Seabreeze asked a question in the Breezie language.

"Oh. I understand the language of all kinds of creatures." answered Fluttershy.

"Oh, you understand my language." said Fluttershy amazed.

"I can. This lot can only understand you. Clearly, they're not the brightest lot around." explained Seabreeze.

The Breezies angrily replied to this.

"That was amazing!" cried Pinkie.

The others came over though Twilight stayed back.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get a breeze going so they could get back together." said Rainbow apologetically.

"It's not your fault." said Fluttershy.

"What you did was really heroic." said Sunset.

"I feel like I should design you a hero's gown." said Rarity.

The fashionista thought a moment.

"Or a sash. At least a sash." said Rarity.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" cried Spike.

The baby dragon ran over to the group.

"I know what you're all thinking! Why don't you just say it?! I'm sorry!" cried Spike.

Spike threw himself at Fluttershy's hooves and sobbed.

"This is all my fault! I'm so, so, sorry!" sobbed Spike.

"Oh Spike. It could have happened to anyone of us." said Fluttershy.

"Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed Spike.

Spike hugged Fluttershy gratefully as the Breezies began to yell in their language. Spike walked away.

"I'm just going to stay over here." said Spike.

"Fluttershy, you want to us to get the breeze going again so these little guys can get a move on?" asked Rainbow.

The terrified Breezies surrounded Fluttershy.

"Maybe we should wait a minute or so. These poor things have been through so much." answered Fluttershy.

"Just give me the word when you think they're ready." shrugged Rainbow.

 

Fluttershy lead the Breezies back to her cottage. Every pony had dispersed allowing for a quiet trip. The Breezies quickly made themselves at home in the cottage. This was except for Seabreaze who was anxious to get going. However, Fluttershy was catering to the Breezie so they didn't want to go. As she gave one Breezie a hoof-knitted sweater, the door popped open.

"Hey, can we come in?" asked Applejack.

Fluttershy saw Applejack and Sunset at the door.

"Sure." answered Flutteshy.

The two entered, but Fluttershy simply stopped them.

"But watch your step." warned Fluttershy.

Applejack looked down and realized she almost stepped on a Breezie.

"Sorry about that little one." said Applejack.

The Breezie quickly flew taking refuge behind Fluttershy.

"We just wanted to see if you think the Breezies are ready to give it another try." said Sunset.

"Has it been an hour already?" asked Flutterhsy surprised.

Fluttershy walked to the window.

"Time does fly when you're making sure little creature know you aren't abandoning them to the cruel world." said Fluttershy.

"But, they're not going to a cruel world. They going home." noted Sunset confused.

"Oh! That's right!" realized Fluttershy.

The Breezies began protesting and swarmed Fluttershy.

"On second thought, I don't think they're ready." said Fluttershy.

Seabreeze yelled back a response in the Breezie language.

"What did he say?" asked Applejack.

"Um, I'd rather not say." answered Fluttershy blushing.

"Okay. Well, we'll take your word for it." said Applejack.

AJ and Sunset began leaving.

"Nopony knows more about magical creatures then you." said Fluttershy.

"Thanks. I'll be in touch soon." replied Fluttershy.

 

The Element of Kindness shut the door. As Fluttershy talked with the Breezies, Sunset and Applejack left. The two split up and Applejack went to Sweet Apple Acres. Sunset passed through Ponyville and returned to Golden Oaks Library. Sunset went inside where Spike was sweeping with a broom. Twilight walked down the stairs happy to see Sunset return.

"Have the Breezies returned home?" asked Twilight.

Sunset shook her head.

"Fluttershy said they're not ready." answered Sunset.

"But, they have to go home." noted Twilight.

"It's Fluttershy's call." shrugged Spike.

"Are we sure she had the best interest of Breezies at heart?" asked Twilight.

Sunset and Spike where surprised by this.

"How was she acting?" asked Twilight.

"Outside, I heard her ask if any Breezie needed a hoof-knitted sweater." answered Sunset.

Sunset rubbed her chin with her leg.

"Plus she said she didn't want to abandon the Breezies in a cruel word." added Sunset.

Sunset slapped her face with her hoof.

"How in Celestia did I miss it?" asked Sunset.

"Don't beat yourself up." replied Spike.

"I would have fallen for the same." admitted Twilight.

"So, what do we do?" asked Spike.

"I think we should give her a little more time. She is our friend." answered Sunset.

"I agree." said Twilight.

Sometime later, a knock came on the door. Spike answered and Rainbow Dash entered.

'Um, Fluttershy still doesn't think the Breezies are ready to go." noted Rainbow concerned.

"We're starting to think she might not want them to go." revealed Sunset.

"Yeah. I believe it." said Rainbow.

Rainbow wasn't surprised by her marefriend's at all.

"So, what do we do?" asked Rainbow.

"Well, we where giving her time." answered Sunset.

"I don't think that's gonna work." replied rainbow.

"Yeah." sighed Sunset.

Sunset thought for a moment.

"I don't know what to do." admitted Sunset.

"We gotta think of something." said Rainbow.

"I'll talk to her." offered Twilight.

 

Twilight took a sigh and left Golden Oaks Library. Twilight walked through Ponyville making her way to Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight ignored the glares and whispers she got from other ponies. Once she arrived, Twilight knocked and Angel answered the door. Angel revealed revealed Fluttershy wasn't here and pointed Twilight in the direction she went. Twilight walked off and found Fluttershy with the Breezies.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me." said Seabreeze.

"Ponyville is such a dangerous place for you." said Fluttershy.

"Something as small as an acorn can pose a threat." said Twilight.

Fluttershy turned and cried in terror.

"I'm not here to hurt you." said Twilight firmly.

"Then...why are you here?" asked Fluttershy terrified.

"To talk to you about the Breezies." answered Twilight.

"I can't let them go!" declared Fluttershy.

Fluttershy pointed her hoof at Seabreeze.

"Look at what could happen!" exclaimed Fluttershy.

"I would be fine I we could go." said Seabreeze.

"No you wouldn't." replied Fluttershy worried.

Fluttershy landed on her hooves.

"There are dangerous things out there like bees, Ursa Minors, Ursa Majors, Manticores, Cockatrices, dragons and evil unicorns..." said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy trailed off off realizing what she said.

"Twilight..." began Fluttershy softly.

"I understand." replied Twilight.

Fluttershy adverted her gaze.

"Ponyville is very dangerous." agreed Seabreeze.

"Good." said Flutteshy relieved.

"That is why I am trying to get us home!" cried Seabreeze.

"Oh my." gasped Fluttershy.

"I was just trying not to hurt anycreature's feelings. My act of kindness may have coast you everything." said Fluttershy guilty.

Twilight cautiously walked over.

"It's not your fault." said Twilight.

Fluttershy suddenly gasped.

"Time is running out." said Fluttershy worried.

"That is what I've been saying! But none of them listen to me! No Breezie ever listens to me!" exclaimed Seabreeze.

"I know you are worried. But, it's hard for them to listen when you're being loud and mean." noted Fluttershy.

"A gentler approach might help." agreed Twilight.

"The message doesn't get across." stated Fluttershy.

"But what about the bees?" asked Seabreeze, "You weren't nice to them and they listened."

"Yes, but they had to go. They wouldn't listen to me any other way." explained Fluttershy.

Fluttershy saw a rainbow.

"We need to go. Now." said Fluttershy determined.

 

The group departed and returned to the cottage. They finally got the remaining Breezies to depart. The rest of the Mane 6 (or 7) followed them to their leaving point. Using a spell she learned from Twilight, Sunset turned them into Breezies and they followed the group. After they finished, the ponies returned to ponies and went their separate ways. The next morning, Twilight and Sunset where relaxing in Golden Oaks Library when a knock came on the door.

"Spike, can you get that." requested Twilight.

"No problem." replied Spike.

The baby dragon walked to the door and answered it.

"Um, hello Spike." said Fluttershy.

"Sunset, Fluttershy is here!" called Spike.

"Actually, I'm here to see Twilight." revealed Fluttershy.

The two unicorns and baby dragon gave the pegasus a surprised look.

"Come in." said Twilight softly.

Fluttershy came in and Spike closed the door behind her.

"What's up?" asked Twilight gently.

"I wanted to apologize." answered Fluttershy.

"Flutter..." began Twilight.

"I've been a bad friend ever since you where released." said Fluttershy upset.

"Don't beat yourself up." requested Twilight.

"How can't I?!" asked Fluttershy devastated.

Twilight, Sunset and Spike where surprised by a how emotional Fluttershy was.

"I've been so horrible and you never tried to be mean." said Fluttershy aching.

Tears began to stream down the cheeks of Fluttershy.

"You even went out of your way to help me!" sobbed Fluttershy.

Fluttershy began sobbing.

"Please stop crying." requested Twilight.

Twilight brushed the tears out of her eyes.

"Fluttershy, I am not mad. Nothing can break our friendship." said Twilight.

Fluttershy hugged Twilight.

"Thank you!" cried Fluttershy gratefully.

"It's okay." replied Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, now Applejack is the sole member who hasn't fully forgiven Twilight. Next time, Twilight finally visits her parents while Sunset and Spike have a visit of their own. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Twilight goes to visit her parents while Sunset and Spike visit Lyra and Bon Bon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter nineteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a new morning in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle anxiously awoke. Today was a major day for her and the characteristically anxiety prone Twilight was just that. Twilight took the train to Canterlot and made her way to her foalhood home.

"Here we go." said Twilight softly.

Twilight knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" called Twilight Velvet.

The door opened and Twilight Velvet appeared.

"How may I..." began Twilight Velvet.

Twilight Velvet trailed off seeing who it was.

"Hello dear." said Twilight Velvet.

"Hi mom." replied Twilight Sparkle.

"Come in." said Twilight Velvet.

Twilight Sparkle entered and sat on a chair.

'Honey! Come down now!" cried Twilight Velvet.

Night Light came down the stairs and froze seeing his daughter.

"Twilight." said Night Light softly.

"I need to talk with you." stated Twilight.

Her parents sat on the couch.

"What do you need?" asked Night Light uneasily.

Twilight Sparkle gulped.

"Where where you?" asked Twilight Sparkle softly.

"Honey..." began Twilight Velvet.

"Do you know what I went through!" cried Twilight Sparkle.

"No." answered Twilight Velvet.

"And I haven't see you since I was sent the dungeon!" exclaimed Twilight hurting.

Both of her parents remained silent.

"Just tell me why." requested Twilight Sparkle solemnly.

"These have been...difficult times." began Twilight Velvet sadly.

"After everything that happened, we'd hoped for a reunion." continued Night Light.

"What happened?" asked Twilight Sparkle hurting.

"You where sentenced to losing magic and being locked away." answered Twilight Velvet emotionally.

"Your mother had a breakdown when she heard." revealed Night Light solemnly.

Twilight Sparkle gasped.

"I'm fine now." said Twilight Velvet reassuring.

"It was...difficult." muttered Night Light.

"Why didn't you visit when I was released?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Princess Celestia..." began Twilight Velvet.

"What does she have to do with this?!" asked Twilight Stunned surprised.

"Her assistant Raven Inkwell summoned us to visit her." answered Night Light.

"She advised us to give you space once you where released." revealed Twilight Velvet.

"So...Princess Celestia is the reason you didn't come." said Twilight Sparkle stunned.

"Not exactly." replied Night Light cautiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight Sparkle confused.

"We where told to visit you after a while, but we never have." answered Twilight Velvet guilty.

"Then why didn't you visit me?!" asked Twilight Sparkle emotionally.

Both parents needed a moment.

"It was difficult." answered Night Light.

"There is no excuse!" declared Twilight Velvet sadly.

Twilight Velvet used her magic to bring a box of tissues over. She pulled one out and blew her nose.

"We're terrible parents." said Twilight Velvet, tears down her cheeks.

"No you weren't!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Velvet used a tissue to remove the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Honey, we couldn't prevent you from falling under Sombra's control." stated Twilight Velvet sadly.

Twilight Sparkle recoiled at this.

"Mom. Dad." began Twilight Sparkle sadly.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head.

"That wasn't your fault." said Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle laughed sadly.

"I'm a grown mare and I have to be responsible for my own actions." added Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle looked down sadly.

"I can't blame you or Sombra for what happened." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Honey..." began Night Light amazed.

Twilight Sparkle began choking up.

"I agreed to follow Sombra and listened to him." sobbed Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Velvet crossed over and wrapped her leg around his daughter.

"It's okay dear." whispered Twilight Velvet sincerely.

Twilight Velvet began tearing up again.

"We should have been there for you!" whaled Twilight Velvet.

The two embraced and cried being joined by Night Light. They cried for several minutes until they broke.

"We're so sorry dear." said Twilight Velvet.

"Yes. We shouldn't have ignored you." agreed Night Light.

"It's fine. I fully understand." replied Twilight Sparkle smiling.

"Dear, how is life without magic?" asked Night Light.

"I've gotten used to it." answered Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm sure you can get your magic back." said Twilight Velvet.

"I don't deserve magic." said Twilight Sparkle sadly.

"You where a prodigy and pupil of Princess Celestia." noted Night Light.

"After what I did, I should never have magic again." said Twilight Sparkle flatly.

"We're here for you dear." said Twilight Velvet.

"I love you so much." said Twilight Sparkle gratefully.

 

Meanwhile, Sunset Shimmer and Spike waited for Twilight to leave. Once she did, the two of them departed Golden Oaks Library. They duo walked through Ponyville. They arrived at the home of Lyra and Bon Bon. Sunset knocked and Lyra invited them in. The four gathered in the living room and sat down.

"What's up?" asked Lyra.

"We wanted to talk about Twilight." answered Sunset flatly.

The mood quickly died.

"I'm giving her a second chance" stated Bon Bon.

"Twilight told us." replied Spike.

"We wanted to know about what she talked what you've been talking about." revealed Sunset.

"I don't know if I can do that." said Lyra.

"But Lyra..." began Bon Bon.

"Twilight is my friend and I want give her some confidentiality." said Lyra unsure.

"I understand that." admitted Bon Bon.

"Me too." admitted Spike.

"Lyra, it could be of the utmost importance." pleaded Sunset.

Lyra thought for a moment and sighed.

"If I do, will you tell Twilight what I said?" asked Lyra nervously.

"No." answered Sunset.

"Okay." relented Lyra.

"Has Twilight mentioned voices?" asked Sunset worried.

"No." answered Lyra confused.

"Twilight was hearing Sombra's voice before she joined him." explained Spike.

Lyra and Bon Bon's eyes shot wide open.

"Please tell me she's not hearing Sombra's voice again." begged Bon Bon worried.

"We're afraid so." answered Sunset somberly.

Lyra needed a moment to process this.

"Oh dear Celestia." said Lyra softly.

"It's okay Lyra. They don't know she's hearing voices." noted Bon Bon reassuringly.

"Exactly. We don't know for certain Twilight is hearing voices." stated Sunset.

"Dear Celestia, I hope she isn't." muttered Lyra.

"What do we do if she is?" asked Bon Bon.

"But she might not be!" exclaimed Lyra.

"We have to plan if she is." noted Spike.

Lyra hung her head disturbed.

"First thing we do is tell Princess Celestia." stated Sunset.

"And she could help?" asked Lyra hopeful.

"We got her back once and we can get her back again." answered Spike determined.

"Not to mention Zecora is helping too." said Sunset.

Lyra jumped up.

"I'm in!" declared Lyra excitedly.

"I knew it." replied Spike happily.

"I've known Twilight since Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns." noted Lyra.

Lyra rubbed her chin.

"I could get Twinkleshine, Lemon Heart and Moon Dancer to help too." added Lyra hopeful.

"I'm in too." agreed Bon Bon.

"Thank you so much." said Sunset grateful.

"Where is Twilight know?" asked Bon Bon.

"In Canterlot visiting her parents." answered Sunset.

"Her parents are so nice. I'm sure they're won't be a problem." said Lyra relieved.

"Sunset, we should get going." noted Spike.

The four got up.

"Thanks for everything." said Sunset happily.

"No problem." replied Lyra.

"We're here for you." added Bon Bon.

"That means Equestria to me." said Sunset.

 

Sunset and Spike left. The two of them returned to Golden Oaks Library and found Twilight was not there. They waited with anticipation for Twilight to return. Finally, she came back and the duo where happy to see her. Twilight was clearly happy to see them as well. Sunset and Spike let Twilight get comfortable before asking questions.

"Twilight, how was your meeting?" asked Sunset.

"Good." answered Twilight happily.

Sunset and Spike sighed in relief.

"So...can you tell us what happened.' requested Spike.

Twilight nodded and recounted the story of what happened.

"That's great to hear." said Sunset happily.

"I knew it'd happen." shrugged Spike.

"What did you do?" asked Twilight.

Sunset and Spike shared a glance.

"Just hung out." answered Sunset.

Twilight raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nothing special." added Spike.

("They're lying.") cooed the voice.

"I know." muttered Twilight.

"What was that?" asked Sunset.

Twilight plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Nothing." answered Twilight.

Sunset and Spike shared a glance.

("You need to get out of here.") said the voice.

"Yeah." whispered Twilight.

Twilight pretended to yawn.

"Well I'm tired after today so I'm headed to bed." said Twilight unconvincingly.

Twilight quickly made her way up to her bed.

"That wasn't good." said Spike.

"No it wasn't." agreed Sunset concerned.

Twilight anxiously paced back and forth.

("I warned you.") said the voice.

"I guess so." mused Twilight uneasy.

("You can't trust them.") continued the voice.

"But, mom and dad reconciled with me." noted Twilight.

("Only because you where there.") replied the voice.

Twilight froze in place.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight uneasy.

("They where afraid you'd kill them. That's why they "reconciled" with you.") explained the voice.

"Oh no." groaned Twilight hurting.

("I'll never turn on you.") said the voice comfortingly.

"You've never steered me wrong." mused Twilight.

Twilight threw herself on her bed.

"I wish I was dead." said Twilight flatly.

A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Twilight has reconciled with her parents, but the voice is still there. Meanwhile, Sunset is searching for allies. Next time, Maud comes to Ponyville. Please review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Twilight has reconciled with her parents, but the voice is still there. Meanwhile, Sunset is searching for allies. Next time, Maud comes to Ponyville. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the events of "Maud Pie" are covered though they're different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter twenty of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a sunny day in Ponyville. Ponies where happily going their business. Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy with with Pinkie at Sugar Cube Corner. At Golden Oaks Library, Twilight Sparkle was pacing back and forth anxiously.

"I can't do this." said Twilight.

"It's not that bad." replied Sunset.

"I cannot face Maud!" declared Twilight.

"Twilight..." began Sunset.

"We only met once when I tortured her with blood magic and enslaved her family!" cried Twilight.

"That was along time ago." noted Sunset.

"Pinkie didn't forget." replied Twilight.

"But, she's forgiven you now." shrugged Spike.

"And she can help with Maud." added Sunset.

"I don't know." said Twilight sadly.

"The others will help you." said Sunset.

"Except for Applejack." whispered Spike.

"I know." whispered Sunset flatly.

Twilight took a moment.

"I'm scared." admitted Twilight meekly.

Sunset wrapped a leg around Twilight.

"It's okay Twilight. We're here for you." whispered Sunset.

"And the others." said Spike.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"I'll do it." relented Twilight.

 

Twilight, Spike and Sunset left. Owlicious came as well since pets where invited. They headed just outside Ponyville where they found the others. Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy where setting up. Winona and Tank where playing while Angel was being a jerk as usual. Applejack did her best to be patient with Twilight.

"I hope Maud had an appetite." said Fluttershy.

"I never met a pony or critter that that didn't like Granny Smith's apple spice muffins." said Applejack.

The farmer prevented Angel from stealing a muffin.

"It's no use! I simply cannot find anything to wear!" exclaimed Rarity.

Rarity was wearing a large blue hat with gems and Opal behind her. One gem fell in the muffin basket.

"I don't she'll notice what anypony is wearing." replied Rainbow, "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is how am I going to show Maud how fashion forward Ponyville is if the most fashion forward pony here can't keep her hat on." answered Rarity upset.

"I think you look great." drooled Spike.

"We're all worried about Maud, but we just need to stay calm." said Sunset.

"We're here!" called Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie excitedly hopped over to her friends.

"Where's Maud?" asked Sunset confused.

"She's coming." answered Pinkie excitedly.

The girls looked, but saw nopony.

"Are you sure?" asked Rainbow uncertain.

"She's not as fast as me so I had Gummy stay with her so she wouldn't get lost." explained Pinkie.

Finally, a grey pony began heading their way.

"Is she even moving?" asked Rainbow in a hushed tone.

Maud continued to slowly make her way over as Twilight began to back away.

"I can't do this." whispered Twilight anxiously.

"You can't runaway." whispered Sunset.

"We're over here Maud!" called Pinkie.

"Yes I can." said Twilight anxious.

Twilight turned to leave, but Sunset enveloped her in her magic to keep Twilight put.

"I hope this goes well." thought Sunset unsure.

Finally, Maud reached the group. However, she stopped and sniffed a rock.

"Huh, sedimentary." mused Maud.

Rainbow landed on the ground.

"Huh?" asked Rainbow confused.

Maud lifted the rock up.

"This is a sedimentary rock." revealed Maud dryly.

An awkward silence followed until Sunset tried to break it.

"That's just fascinating. " stated Sunset.

Sunset stepped forward.

"We're so glad to meet you before your before your trip. This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike..." continued Sunset.

"And Twilight Sparkle." noted Maud stoically.

"It's been a while." replied Twilight meekly.

"Last time we met, you enslaved my family." stated Maud.

"Let's not dwell on the past!" exclaimed Sunset.

Sunset shot a look at the others obviously asking for help.

"We're ever so happy to meet you." said Fluttershy, stepping forward.

Sunset let out a small sigh of relief.

"We're just gonna have the best time!" exclaimed Applejack.

Maud didn't respond to this confusing the others.

"So Pinkie Pie tells me you shared my taste in fashion." began Rarity.

The fashionista stepped forward giving a comforting wink to Sunset as she did so.

"I'm really into expressing myself through my wardrobe." replied Maud.

"And what is the delightful frock you're wearing now saying?" asked Rarity.

"It doesn't talk. It's a dress." answered Maud, seemingly confused.

"Oh of course. I just meant...frock...um..." said Rarity caught off guard.

Rarity began to slowly back away as she trailed off.

"That's Winona, Owlicious, Opal, Tank and Angel." said Applejack, "Pinkie Pie tells us you have a pet too."

"He's in my pocket." said Maud.

"Oh you have a pocket pet. Like a little mouse, or a tiny bird or a trained butterfly." replied Fluttershy hopeful.

"He's a rock." revealed Maud.

Maud pulled a rock out of her pocket and put it on the ground.

"His name is Boulder." added Maud.

The others where increasingly caught off guard by Maud.

"She sure is...different." whispered Spike.

"This is going to be the best, most funest week ever!" declared Pinkie jubilantly, "I can't wait for us all to become bestest friends!"

The group sat down for their picnic.

"How you doing Twilight?" asked Spike.

"Uneasy." answered Twilight honestly.

"Maud, you you cared to try one of Granny Smith's apple spice muffins?" asked Applejack.

Maud took the gems Rarity dropped and ate it instead.

"It's crunchy." noted Maud, eating.

"I like her." said Spike impressed.

Pinkie took a bite out of one of the muffins.

"Maud's right! They are crunchy! Yum!" exclaimed Pinkie happily.

"So Pinkie Pie tells us you like games." noted Rainbow.

"Boulder and I sometimes play a game called Camouflage. It's like hide and seek, but way more intense." explained Maud.

"Awesome." replied Rainbow confused.

The game began and all the ponies started looking for Boulder, but to no avail.

"Any luck?" asked Sunset flatly.

"No." answered Spike bored.

"I truly wish I had spent more time with Boulder because I cannot remember what he looks like." said Fluttershy.

"It's like looking for a pebble in a haystack." moaned Applejack.

"More like a pebble." muttered rarity annoyed.

Rarity bent over to check a rock when another gem fell off her hat.

"Well you don;t have to make it even harder." said Applejack, in a hushed tone.

"I give up! This is impossible." declared Rarity.

"Just keep trying for Maud's sake." said Sunset.

"Found him." revealed Maud.

Maud presented Boulder.

"Oh, where was he?" asked Pinkie excited.

"He was hiding in my pocket." answered Maud.

"Oh come on." said Rainbow angered.

Angel hopped over and tapped Fluttershy getting her attention, she showed how tired the pets where.

"I don't mean to be rude, but its getting pretty late and we should be getting these critters home." noted Fluttershy.

"Maud and I better get going too! I want Maud to taste the rock candy we're going to use for our best friend necklaces!" declared Pinkie excitedly.

 

The groups discussed how surprised they where by Maud. Regardless, Pinkie is their friend so they agreed to try and get along with Maud. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy tried their best to find common ground with Maud. Sunset and Spike tried using books, but this failed too. All the time, Twilight stayed far away. The group decided to talk with Pinkie and met outside Sugarcube Corner. What they didn't expect was was Pinkie to open the door.

"There you are all! Maud is off looking for rocks so this'll be the perfect to make our Best Friend Rock Candy Necklaces!" declared Pinkie.

The girls shared guilty looks which Pinkie noticed.

"What's wrong?" asked Pinkie confused.

The group didn't answer until Applejack shoved Twilight forward.

"Really?" asked Sunset annoyed.

"Well, I'm not sure its the best time to make Best Friend Rock Candy Necklaces." admitted Twilight down.

"Why not?" asked Pinkie.

"Well darling...you see..." began Rarity.

The fashionista found herself unable to finish and trailed off.

"You're ever so special to share you're bonding ritual with us..." began Fluttershy, "but..."

"But what?" asked Pinkie smiling.

"The truth is we've all been trying hard to get close to Maud. But, sometimes some ponies don't click the way others do." answered Applejack.

The others had voiced their agreement all be it with guilt.

"We can't make something that symbolizes best friend when we aren't." answered Applejack hurting.

Pinkie's mane deflated upon hearing this.

"Oh no." said Sunset weakly.

"If anypony needs me, I'll be in here with two-hundred pounds of rock candy." said Pinkie, trying to hide her sadness.

 

Pinkie backed into Sugarcube Corner and shut the door. The others went to Golden Oaks Library and discussed how awful they felt. However, Pinkie arrived declaring she had the best solution. This was an obstacle course that nearly killed her. Thankfully, Maud jumped in and saved her sister. Maud said she would go back to the rock farm without making the Best Friends Rock Candy Necklaces breaking Pinkie's heart. Pinkie raced after her and they returned to the rock farm. However, they where surprised to see the girls there with bags of candy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Pinkie surprised.

"We're sorry for everything that happened." answered Sunset.

"That's not really relevant." noted Maud.

"We've seen about how you care for Maud firsthoof!" declared Applejack.

Twilight walked forward.

"Maud, I understand if you hate me. But, we see how much you care for Pinkie and that is the thing we all agree with. We all care for Pinkie." said Twilight.

Pinkie felt herself getting emotional.

"Sure." said Maud.

Pinkie began to cartwheel in joy.

"Twilight, I don't hate you. I am willing to forgive you." said Maud.

"Really?" asked Twilight surprised.

"Yes." answered Maud.

"Thank you." said Twilight.

The group spent hours together and made their Best Friend Rock Candy Necklaces. Finally, as the sun set the seven Ponyville ponies went to the train station accompanied by Maud.

"Maud, we'd like to give you something to bring with you so you never forget your friends from Ponyville." said Twilight.

All of the girls except Twilight, Pinkie and Sunset gave Maud rock candy necklaces then got on the train.

"Thank you." said Maud grateful.

"Try not to eat all the candy before you leave!" declared Pinkie happily

Pinkie and Maud exchanged their rock candy necklaces.

"Oh sweet." said Sunset softly.

Maud pulled out a box, opened it and revealing rock candy necklaces. Maud put this newest one in it.

"Is that all the necklaces Pinkie made for you?" asked Twilight surprised.

"Yup." answered Maud.

Maud shut the box.

"You haven't eaten any of them?" asked Sunset surprised.

"I don't like candy." answered Maud.

The three looked at Pinkie eating the rock candy.

"But, I love Pinkie Pie." said Maud warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for no. So, Maud is further willing to forgive Twilight and things worked out. Next time, Sunset talks to the rest of the Mane 6 while Twilight hangs out with Lyra and Bon Bon. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Sunset talks to the other girls while Twilight spends time with Lyra and Bon Bon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter twenty-one of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was an overcast day in Ponyville. Twilight, Sunset and Spike awoke and gathered for breakfast. Things where okay, but an air of uncertainty hung in the air like a bad odor.

"How are your pancakes?" asked Sunset

"Good." answered Twilight.

Twilight looked over to her guard.

"How are your gems?" asked Twilight.

"Delicious." answered Spike.

"Good to hear." replied Twilight relieved.

"Anything going on today?" asked Sunset.

"I'm going to hang out with Lyra and Bon Bon." answered Twilight.

"What are you going to do?" asked Spike.

"A lunch picnic outside town." answered Twilight.

"Hope you have a good time." said Spike.

"I was hoping you could join me." noted Twilight disappointed.

"Sunset and I are going to research." stated Spike.

"Why you?" asked Twilight skeptical.

"He's helping me." answered Sunset.

Twilight smiled faintly.

"Spike is a great assistant." mused Twilight happily.

Spike blushed.

"Besides, we'd just be a crowd." shrugged Sunset.

Twilight was clearly worried.

"Lyra and Bon Bon are your friends so things will be okay." noted Sunset.

Twilight smiled hearing this.

"Yeah. You're right." agreed Twilight.

 

The trio hung around for a while at Golden Oaks Library. Finally, Twilight left for her picnic with Lyra and Bon Bon. She went to the home Lyra and Bon Bon shared. They left with Lyra carrying the picnic basket via her magic while Bon Bon carried the red and white blanket in her mouth. They walked to the outskirts of town near the Everfree Forest. Bon Bon laid down the blanket and Lyra put down the basket. The three sat down and Lyra distributed daisy sandwiches.

"These are good." said Twilight.

"Thanks." replied Lyra.

"Lyra got fresh daisies for this." noted Bon Bon.

"I can taste it." said Twilight.

Lyra smiled as the three began eating.

"So Twilight, how are things?" asked Lyra apprehensively.

"Okay." answered Twilight unsure.

"Are any ponies giving you trouble?" asked Lyra gently.

Twilight shuttered.

"I've grown numb to it." answered Twilight sadly.

"That sucks!" declared Lyra.

"Have any other ponies forgiven you?" asked Bon Bon.

"Applejack is the only one of my friends who haven't." answered Twilight sad.

"Didn't Apple Bloom forgiven you though?" asked Lyra.

"She's the only Apple who has." answered Twilight flatly.

"They'll come around." said Lyra reassuringly.

"Sometimes I don't know." admitted Twilight.

"Don't talk like that!" cried Lyra distressed.

"Keep your head up." agreed Bon Bon.

Twilight took a moment.

"Can we change the subject." requested Twilight meekly.

Lyra and Bon Bon shared a concerned glance.

"Sure." answered Lyra.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Bon Bon.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"I don't know." answered Twilight flatly.

"Oh, have you talked with Moonshine and Twinkle Hearts?" asked Lyra.

Twilight let out a flat sigh.

"Not since I moved to Ponyville." answered Twilight,.

Twilight slammed her hoof on the ground.

"I'm such an idiot!" cried Twilight.

"No you aren't." said Lyra gently.

"Twilight, you gotta drop this guilt trip garbage." stated Bon Bon.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"You're just beating yourself up more. It's not healthy." answered Bon Bon.

"She had a point." agreed Lyra.

Twilight let out a lamented sigh.

"I know, but it's hard not to." answered Twilight.

"We're here for you." said Bon Bon.

"Really?" asked Twilight hopeful.

"That's what friends are for." shrugged Lyra.

The word 'friends' seemed to echo in Twilight's ears.

("Don't tell me you believe their garbage.") said the voice.

Twilight looked over and saw the others distracted by a ladybug.

"I can't tell." whispered Twilight.

("Come on. You've been good at dealing with their crap.") said the voice.

Twilight mused this over.

"Maybe." muttered Twilight softly.

"Twilight, you talking to somepony?" asked Lyra.

Twilight's eyes darted back and forth.

"Of course not!" answered Twilight.

 

Sunset waited until Twilight was gone before departing herself. Spike agreed to stay at Golden Oaks Library. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Pinkie all gathered at Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Bloom was with the other Crusaders while Big Mac and Granny Smith where making deliveries giving them privacy. Sunset Shimmer walked up and joined the others. They gathered in the barn in a circle. Sunset let out a sigh and began.

"So...we need to be careful with what we say." began Sunset.

"Oh grand." replied Applejack sarcastically.

"Applejack darling, you promised to stay open minded." noted Rarity.

Applejack mumbled to herself.

"What's the deal?" asked Rainbow.

"Twilight might be hearing voices again." answered Sunset.

The five girls gasped.

"How do you know?" asked Rarity concerned.

"The signs all point to it." answered Sunset.

Sunset explained the situation.

"Oh dear." gasped Fluttershy worried.

"I was afraid of this!" declared Applejack.

"Darling, we don't know for sure." said Rarity.

"All the signs point to it!" cried Applejack.

"AJ does have a point." admitted Rainbow.

"We can't jump to conclusions." replied Fluttershy.

"Exactly. Twilight is innocent until proven guilty." agreed Rarity.

The group turned to Pinkie whose mane had deflated.

"Are you okay?" asked Applejack.

"No. This is super bad news." answered Pinkie sadly.

"Don't worry Pinkie. We'll save her." said Rainbow reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" asked Pinkie.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." answered Rainbow.

Pinkie smiled at this.

"Okie Doki Loki." replied Pinkie, feeling better.

"Now that we're on track, we need to plan." said Sunset.

"Where is Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"With Lyra and Bon Bon." answered Sunset.

"Good. That will keep here preoccupied." replied Rarity relieved.

"I do feel bad about being dishonest." admitted Fluttershy.

"If she knew then she'd be pissed." explained Rainbow.

"I understand." said Fluttershy.

"Sunset, do the princesses know?" asked Pinkie.

"I've sent a letter via Spike, but I haven't got a reply." answered Sunset.

"Is there anypony else who could help us?" asked Rainbow.

"Lyra, Minuette, Twinkle Hearts and Lemon Shine. All where members of Celestia's School For Gifted Unicorns." answered Sunset.

"That's good. If they're from Celestia's school then can be helpful." said Applejack.

"Lyra and Minuette are capable with magic." noted Rarity.

"What about Discord?" asked Pinkie.

"He refuses to have anything to do with Twilight after she used Blood Magic on him." answered Fluttershy.

"What about Trixie?" asked Rainbow.

"I haven't been able to find her." answered Sunset.

"She could be anywhere in Equestria." sighed Rainbow.

"It's not like she has a friend in the form of another unicorn villain who reformed who lives with us that she can become fiends with so she'll come here more often." agreed Pinkie.

"That was oddly specific." replied Sunset.

"I call them as I see them." shrugged Pinkie.

"Anyway, we also have Zecora to help us." noted Sunset.

"She'll be right helpful." agreed Applejack.

"Hopefully that will be enough." said Rarity unsure.

Sunset gave a concerned sigh.

"It'll have to be." said Sunset.

 

The girls agreed and Sunset departed. Sunset returned to Golden Oaks Library where she found Twilight had not returned. Sunset informed Spike of the conversation and the baby dragon felt a bit better. Finally, Twilight returned home feeling better. Sunset and Spike both where quick to make sure Twilight suspected nothing. Twilight went down to the lab and returned for dinner. The trio sat together to eat.

"So, how was your picnic?" asked Sunset.

"Good." answered Twilight happily.

"You look happy." noted Spike hopeful.

"Yeah." agreed Twilight.

Both Spike and Sunset smiled.

"So...you enjoyed yourself." said Sunset.

"I guess." answered Twilight flatly.

Twilight and Spike positivity died.

"What do you mean 'I guess' exactly?" asked Sunset.

"Nothing." answered Twilight.

"You did have a good time." noted Spike.

"I did." confirmed Twilight,

"Then you had a good time." reasoned Sunset.

"That would make sense." admitted Twilight.

"Then you had a good time." said Spike.

"Whatever." shrugged Twilight.

Spike and Sunset shared a worried glance.

"Let's change the subject." proposed Sunset.

"What did you do Sunset?" asked Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer inwardly cursed herself.

"I spent the day in Ponyville." answered Sunset.

"What did you do?" asked Twilight suspicious.

"Just hung out around Ponyville." answered Sunset.

"Anything...interesting?" asked Twilight unsure.

"No." answered Sunset.

"Just ran errands." added Spike.

"For what?" asked Twilight skeptical.

"A few things." answered Sunset.

Sunset and Spike anxiously waited.

"That's nice." said Twilight.

The rest of the dinner went by casually. Once finished, Twilight walked to her bed.

("Do you believe that?") asked the voice.

"Of course not." answered Twilight.

("They're obviously conspiring against you.") said the voice.

"But, what I don't know." replied Twilight concerned.

("Simple, they still hate you and are planning to get ride of you.") said the voice.

"Do you mean kill me?" asked Twilight anxious.

("Likely.") answered the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Twilight had a good time, but it seems her troubles are far from over. Meanwhile, Sunset and the others have a plan. Next time, the Flim Flam Brothers return. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Flim Flam Brothers return to Ponyville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter twenty-two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. Sunset and Twilight where out hoping to spend sometime together. However, this was spoiled as they noticed a large number of ill and injured ponies walking in mass. They followed them and bumped into familiar faces.

"Wow. I wonder where's everpony is headed." mused Applejack.

"What are you doing here?" asked Applejack skeptically.

"We're following the crowd." answered Sunset.

"Not surprised there." mumbled Applejack.

"We don't want trouble." said Twilight.

"Just stay away from us." demanded Granny Smioth.

"Eeyup." agreed Bic Mac.

The Apples began following music.

"Nice seeing you." said Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom went to catch up with her family.

"Let's follow that music." said Sunset.

The five followed the music to a tent where the brothers who put on the show arrived.

"I should have know it was them." sighed Twilight.

"You know these two?" asked Sunset.

"Flim and Flam are con artists who tried to take Sweet Apple Acres from the Apples." answered Twilight.

The two put on a song to convince the ponies to buy their claims.

"Do you think they're up to their old tricks?" asked Sunset.

"No doubt." answered Twilight flatly.

"Now I know our claims seems fantastical." noted Flam.

"Impractical." said Flim.

The two jumped off stage and began to interact with the audience.

"Improbable." said Flam.

"Impossible." sad Flim.

"And magically." said both brothers, reappearing on stage.

"That's such an easy trick." muttered Sunset.

"So we welcome ever suffering pony to make their way up to the stage." said Flam.

"Don't crowd." stated Flim.

"And we're prove our tonic's effectiveness before your very eyes!" declared Flam.

Flim began looking out to the crowd.

"You there!" cried Flim.

A spotlight shown on a pony with crutches.

"Come up here good sir." said Flim.

The pony made his way to the stage.

"I'll wager you're tired of those crutches my friend." said Flam.

Flim used his magic to present a bottle of their tonic.

"Try taking a sip of this." said Flim.

The pony took a sip of the tonic and was seemingly cured.

"Unbelievable.' sad Twilight amazed.

As the brothers began singing about all the wonders their tonic could preform, Sunset shook her head skeptically.

"I don't buy it." said Sunset.

"Neither do I." agreed Twilight.

"I'll bet my life that guy is in on it." muttered Sunset.

"Do you really think they'd do that?" asked Twilight shocked.

Twilight smacked herself in the head.

"What am I saying. Of course the Flim Flam Brothers would do that." said Twilight.

"Sols!" declared Granny Smith.

The two unicorns where stunned to see Granny Smith accepting their tonic.

"Congratulations Granny Smith. You just made the purchase of a lifetime." said Flam.

Flam exchanged her bits for a bottle of tonic.

"Are you as worried as I am?" asked Applejack concerned.

"Eeyup." answered Big Mac.

 

The crowd dispersed. Sunset and Twilight where certain something was up with the "miracle cure" the Flim Flam Brothers where offering. Especially with the pony who was seemingly cured before everypony's eyes. Meanwhile, Granny Smith seemed to get a new lease on life thanks to the tonic. However, her new adventurous attitude worried her grandchildren. That night, Applejack decided to check on the Flim Flam Brothers. However, she met two familiar faces.

"Sunset? What are y'all doing here?" asked Applejack.

Twilight hung her head, knowing Applejack purposely didn't mention her.

"We're trying to find out exactly what's going on with this tonic." answered Sunset.

"Don't tell me you think this is real." begged Applejack flatly.

"We think it's bogus." answered Sunset.

"Good. We're on the same page." sighed Applejack relieved.

"We also think that pony who was "cured" is in on it." added Twilight.

Applejack shit Twilight a dirty glare, but thought it over.

"Damn, that makes sense." admitted Applejack.

"Let's work together." proposed Sunset.

"Fine by me." shrugged Applejack.

Applejack laid her eyes on Twilight.

"You stay out of my way." said Applejack bluntly.

Applejack began walking.

"You okay?" asked Sunset.

"Yeah." answered Twilight.

The trio reached the tent where they noticed the same pony dance out.

"I knew he was in on it!" declared Sunset.

Silver Shill noticed he was caught and ran off.

"You follow him. We'll try to cut him off." said Sunset.

"Right." agreed Applejack.

 

The ponies gave chase. Sunset and Twilight ran, but lost sight of the pony. Applejack found Silver Shill confirming the Flim Flam Brothers tonic was nothing but a scam. However, they managed to convince the Element of Honesty to stay quiet for now. Applejack quietly went home managing to avoid Sunset and Twilight. The next day, the Apple family where relaxing at the pond. The Apple family headed back to Flim and Flam when they where interrupted.

"Applejack!" called Sunset.

Sunset walked over.

"Oh hi." said Applejack.

"So, what happened last night?" asked Sunset.

Applejack gulped.

"Nothing." answered Applejack, lying terrible.

"Come on AJ." said Sunset firmly.

"Look, we need to get going." noted Applejack.

Granny Smith put down a large bag of bits.

"Are you saying this stuff works?" asked a pony hopeful.

"It seems to work for Granny." answered Applejack.

"What is she doing?" asked Sunset surprised.

The Flim Flam Brothers used this "endorsement" to their benefit.

"Selling out her honesty." answered Twilight sadly.

 

Twilight and Sunset both left disappointed while the Flim Flam Brothers peddled their tonic. The next day, the diving competition came. The Apple family attended as Granny Smith was set to compete. Twilight and Sunset arrived as well. The two where there for two reasons. Firstly, they where interested in the event. Second, they where aware of what Granny Smith was doing and where worried about her safety.

"Do you think Granny Smith will be okay?" asked Twilight worried.

"I don't know." answered Sunset concerned.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Twilight.

"Not really." answered Sunset upset.

"Granny Smith could get hurt." noted Twilight worried.

"If we think something is going wrong we could always intervene." said Sunset.

"But, we might not realize something is going wrong." said Twilight distressed.

"She won't listen to us." replied Sunset.

"Maybe we could try and get Apple Bloom to help." proposed Twilight/

"Apple Bloom is helping her." revealed Sunset.

Granny Smith carried out her routine. Granny Smith nailed it getting cheers from the crowd and got a perfect 10 from the judges.

"I can't believe it." admitted Sunset surprised.

"Maybe we underestimated her." said Twilight.

A reporter asked Granny Smith how she did it.

"But, mostly it's the tonic." answered Granny Smith.

The Flim Flam Brothers quickly joined Granny Smith.

"That's Flim Flam's Miracle Curative Tonic to be precise." said Flam.

"Buy it now while supplies last." added Flim.

As ponies lined up to buy the tonic, Applejack noticed Silver Shill.

"What are you doing here?" asked Applejack annoyed.

"Things are going so well Flim and Flam are giving me a promotion." answered Silver Shill happily.

Silver Shill pulled out a bit.

"Just made my first bit as a sales' pony." noted Silver Shill.

Silver Shill put the bit away.

"No more costumes for this pony." said Silver Shill happily.

The stallion noticed what he was wearing.

"This is more of a uniform." added Silver Shill.

"If you say so." replied Applejack.

"I used to wonder if I was doing the right thing. Pretending to be cured. Basically, lying to everypony." admitted Silver Shill.

The stallion suddenly smiled.

"But thanks to you I realized sometimes honesty isn't the best policy." said Silver Shill.

"Thanks to me." said Applejack guilty.

Applejack suddenly noticed Apple Bloom peddling the tonic.

"Applejack..." began Twilight.

"What do you want?" asked Applejack annoyed.

"I wanted to ask what's going on." answered Twilight.

Applejack raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"This isn't like you. You're always so honest." noted Twilight.

"It's not like this is hurtin' anypony." replied Applejack uncomfortable.

"Apple Bloom is selling the tonic now." said Twilight.

Applejack cringed at this.

"I know you can't like that." said Twilight.

"I ain't." admitted Applejack.

"Apple Bloom looks up to you and your telling her it's okay to be deceptive." said Twilight.

Applejack hung her head in shame.

"You're right." admitted Applejack flatly.

"You know what you have to do." said Twilight.

Sunset galloped over to them.

"We have a problem!" declared Sunset.

Sunset pointed the duo to a large tower with a small pool under it.

"Granny Smith is going to try and break the Equestrian high dive record." said Sunset.

"She could be killed." said Twilight worried.

Applejack galloped over to the tower with Sunset and Twilight behind her. Applejack raced up the ladder just as Granny Smith jumped. Luckily, Applejack used a nearby rope as a lasso and tied it around Granny's back leg. Applejack then slowly lowered to ground.

"Oh thank Celestia." sighed Sunset relieved.

Applejack came down the ladder.

"You can't do a dive like that!" declared Applejack.

"Quit your fussin'! I had enough tonic to do a jump ten times that high!" exclaimed Granny Smith.

"Twenty times." said Flam.

"Thirty times with favorable wind." said Flim.

Granny drank the tonic, but the sun's reflection cause Applejack to see a rainbow. Applejack remember what Twilight said.

"You know what you have to do." said Twilight.

"I hate to disappoint everypony, but there's no way Granny could have made that dive because this tonic is a fake!" revealed Applejack.

Twilight smiled happily.

"But, you gave it your stamp of approval." noted a pony.

"Are you saying you lied?" asked another pony.

"I am." answered Applejack.

This led to amazed gasps.

"I didn't mean to, but everypony seemed so happy. I didn't want to disappoint everypony when I found out it was fake." explained Applejack.

The farmer took off her Stetson and held it over her. Applejack looked at Twilight.

"I just hope overtime I can earn back your trust." said Applejack.

Twilight nodded her head as Applejack put her Stetson back on.

"But, if the tonic is fake then how did Granny do those dives and all that acrobatic stuff we did?" asked Apple Bloom.

"It's a placebo effect. Granny could always do that, but the tonic gave her confidence." answered Sunset.

"It was inside her all along." added Applejack.

Applejack and Granny Smith shared a hug. Applejack then turned her attention to the Flim Flam Brothers.

"But tellin' ponies your tonic can do things it can't is just plain wrong." stated Applejack.

"But you just said it boosts confidence." noted Flam.

"And that's not all..." began Flim.

"Yes it is!" declared a voice.

Silver Shill stepped forward.

"In fact, it's not a tonic at all. I know because I helped make it." said Silver Shill.

Silver Shill removed his uniform as the Flim Flam Brothers began to sweat.

"Watching Applejack save Granny and admit to lying made me realize I was making ponies believe in a thing that just wasn't so." explained Silver Shill.

"Believing in something can help your confidence, but if that something is a lie then eventually it's going to lead to something bad." added Applejack.

The Flim Flam Brothers began backing up and slipped away. Silver Shill thanked Applejack and gave her his bit which bore the rainbow glow. Applejack then turned to Twilight.

"Twi, I'm sorry." said Applejack.

Applejack again took her Stetson off and placed it over her heart.

"It was down like rotten the way I treated y'all." said Applejack.

"It's okay." said Twilight.

"No it ain't." replied Applejack.

Applejack hung her head.

"I had to walk a mile in your hoof steps to realize it." noted Applejack.

"Applejack, we're friends. I don't hate you." said Twilight.

Applejack put her Stetson back on and embraced Twilight.

"That's everypony." noted Sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. Next time, Twilight has had all her friends forgive her. However, that might not fix everything. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Twilight has made up with her friends. However, things aren't that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter twenty-three of this story.

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Ponyville. Twilight woke up and headed downstairs. Spike was making breakfast and Twilight talked with him about his comics. Sunset came down and joined them. As they sat down, Spike and Sunset both noticed Twilight's chipper demeanor.

"Well, you seem happy." noted Sunset smiling.

"Why wouldn't I be." shrugged Twilight.

"Yeah. Now that you've made up with all your friends." noted Spike.

("Or so they want you to think.") said the voice.

Twilight winced at this.

"Are you okay?" asked Sunset concerned.

"Just a bit of a chill." answered Twilight.

Sunset and Spike shared a glance.

"Things are fine." stated Twilight.

"Okay." replied Sunset.

("They're plotting against you.") said the voice.

"You don't know that." whispered Twilight.

"What was that?" asked Spike.

"Nothing." answered Twilight.

("It's the only reason they'd be nice to you after what you did.") stated the voice.

"You sure you okay?" asked Spike worried.

"Yeah." answered Twilight.

Twilight quickly decided to change the subject.

"So...what's up for the day?" asked Twilight.

"I'm going to help Rainbow with a Wonderbolts' exam." answered Sunset.

"Can I help?" asked Twilight.

"Sure." answered Sunset nonchalant.

("She has no enthusiasm because she doesn't want you here.") stated the voice.

Twilight gulped.

"I can just stay here." offered Twilight.

"Sure." shrugged Sunset.

("I warned you.") said the voice.

Twilight felt her heart hurt.

"But, it'd be awesome if you did." added Sunset.

Twilight smiled.

"That's great. Can't wait." replied Twilight.

("Don't fall for it.") warned the voice.

The lavender unicorn thought for a moment, but decided to try and ignore the voice.

"What do we do?" asked Twilight.

"Just teach Rainbow about the Wonderbolts history so she can pass the test." answered Sunset.

"That should be easy!" declared Twilight.

Both Sunset and Spike seemed to relax.

("Be weary.") said the voice.

Twilight waited until she was sure Sunset and Spike where eating.

"It's fine." whispered Twilight.

Twilight quickly made sure the others hadn't heard here.

("You know as well as I do that it cannot be this easy.") said the voice.

Twilight waited until she was sure Sunset and Spike where busy eating again.

"Second chances are part of friendship." whispered Twilight.

Twilight was again relieved Spike and Sunset didn't notice.

("I'm warning you.") stated the voice.

Twilight finished eating.

"I'm going to get ready." said Twilight.

Twilight got up and left with uncertainty bugging her.

"She's still talking to herself." noted Sunset worried.

 

Sunset began preparing and soon Rainbow arrived. Sunset called Twilight, but Twilight said she had a headache and couldn't attend. Sunset tried to teach Rainbow, but it became clear this was not working. No matter what, Sunset just couldn't seem to get through to Rainbow. Twilight finally came downstairs after Rainbow left. Sunset was seated at the table lying her head on the table.

"So...I take it things didn't go well." mused Twilight concerned.

("Great start.") said the voice sarcastically.

Twilight winced at this.

"Rainbow can't focus for a minute." groaned Sunset.

"Oh no." gasped Twilight.

("Is that all you can say?") asked the voice.

"I'm trying." whispered the voice.

"What was that?" asked Sunset.

"Nothing." answered Twilight.

("She thinks you're crazy.") said the voice.

Twilight groaned.

"So...do you know what Rainbow struggles studying?" asked Twilight.

"She's not a book person." answered Sunset.

"What?!" exclaimed Twilight.

"Not everyone studies the same." noted Sunset.

("I'd guess someone as smart as you still doesn't know everything.") cooed the voice.

"The problem is I can't think of a way to reach." said Sunset.

Twilight thought, but couldn't come up with a solution.

"Sorry Sunset, I'm drawing a blank." admitted Twilight.

("I thought you where the smart one.") said the voice.

Twilight winced.

"If only there was a way to help Rainbow study her way." stated Sunset.

Twilight jumped up.

"That's it!" declared Twilight.

 

The two went off and into town. Sunset thought they'd find Rainbow, but instead they went to see Fluttershy. The two unicorns and pegasus talked about Rainbow giving Twilight and idea. She explained it and Fluttershy agreed. Sunset was able to convince the local ponies to help. With everything in place, the plan was read. The next day, Fluttershy found her marefriend on a cloud.

"Hey Fluttershy." said Rainbow flatly.

"How are you doing?" asked Fluttershy.

"Thinking about how I'm going to fail tomorrow." answered Rainbow.

"If you think like that you're going feel terrible." noted Fluttershy.

"I already feel like terrible." replied Rainbow.

Fluttershy tapped her chin.

"How about we go for a fly." proposed Fluttershy.

Rainbow thought this over.

"You love flying." stated Fluttershy.

"Yeah I do." agreed Rainbow.

Rainbow stood up.

"Let's go." said Rainbow.

The two took off and began flying over Ponyville.

"I'm sorry you're struggling." began Fluttershy.

"It's not your fault I'm too dumb to learn." sighed Rainbow sadly.

"You're not dumb!" declared Fluttershy.

"Then why do I suck at learning?" asked Rainbow annoyed.

"Maybe you learn differently." proposed Fluttershy.

Rainbow sadly chuckled.

"You've read tons Daring Do over and over again." said Fluttershy.

"Like that'll get me in the Wonderbolts." said Rainbow flatly.

"You know a lot about pranks." said Fluttershy.

"Oh joy." sighed Rainbow sarcastically.

"You can't give up on your dream." said Fluttershy.

"My dream has given up on me." replied Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash let out a sad sigh.

"I'll have to find something else to do." said Rainbow.

Rainbow thought for a moment.

"Maybe I'll work at the Pie's Rock Farm." proposed Rainbow.

"You'll definitely be a Wonderbolt!" declared Fluttershy.

"I've given up and you should to." said Rainbow sadly.

"Hi!" called Sunset.

Rainbow and Fluttershy landed outside Golden Oaks Library where Sunset and Twilight where.

"What do you remember about that flight?" asked Twilight.

Rainbow gave Twilight a confused look.

"Just think back." said Sunset.

Rainbow shrugged and she did just that.

"After Luna was banished to the moon, Celestia needed protective forces so Earth Ponies and Pegasi formed the EUP Guard Protective Pony Platoons." answered Rainbow.

Rainbow's eyes shot wide open realizing what just happened.

"Go on." said Sunset.

"And at the celebration of the first Celestial Year of Peace, an elite flying squadron performed led by General Firefly who later named the group The Wonderbolts!" said Rainbow excited.

"Keep going." encouraged Twilight.

"Commander Easy Glider set out the choreography that is still used today!" exclaimed Rainbow.

"It worked Twilight." said Sunset.

"Yes. It would seem so." agreed Twilight.

"What's going on?" asked Rainbow confused.

"I figured we needed to find out exactly how you study so we could best help you. Fluttershy mentioned you categorize everything that happens around you without thinking about it." explained Twilight.

"So we got the townsponies to re-enact the history of The Wonderbolts and you learned it without realizing." added Sunset.

Rainbow smiled wildly.

"Thanks guys!" cried Rainbow gratefully.

 

The next day, a nervousness encased Ponyville. Rainbow Dash had gone off to take her test and the ponies of Ponyville where all anxiously waiting due to helping her. Finally, Rainbow returned and revealed she passed. Pinkie held a Congratulations On Passing Your Test Rainbow Dash party. The party was centered around Sugar Cube Corner thought it spilled outside. The Mane 7 where all talking as Scootaloo praised Rainbow Dash over and over again.

"You're so awesome!" declared Scootaloo, for about the fifth time.

"Yeah Squirt." replied Rainbow.

"Don't let your head get too big." warned Applejack.

"Yeah." said Rainbow nonchalant.

"I always knew you could do it." said Fluttershy.

"I gotta thank you." said Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash turned her attention to Twilight and Sunset.

"But, I really gotta thank you." said Rainbow.

"It was nothing." replied Sunset.

"We only wanted to help." added Twilight.

"If you gave up like I did then I never would have passed." said Rainbow.

"Hey, you could do it." shrugged Sunset.

"We where only helping you tap into your own potential." added Twilight.

"I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you." said Rainbow.

Rainbow smiled.

"Thanks." said the cyan pegasus warmly.

("Be careful.") said the voice.

Twilight remained silent.

("They're only pretending to be nice.") said the voice.

Twilight quietly backed away.

"Why would they?" asked Twilight.

("They think you'll kill them.") answered the voice.

"I wouldn't." said Twilight.

("They don't believe it.") said the voice.

 

Twilight stayed mostly silent for the rest of the night. The only times she talked Twilight gave short answers. Finally, the party ended as Luna's moon shone brightly down over Equestria. Twilight, Sunset and Spike returned to Golden Oaks Library with all exhausted. Twilight yawned and said she was tired. Twilight trotted up to her bed and crashed. However, the voice returned right away.

("How are you?") asked the voice.

"Life sucks." answered Twilight sadly.

("Of course.") said the voice.

"My friends all hate me." stated Twilight.

("I'm afraid so.") said the voice.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Twilight.

("Unfortunately not.") answered the voice.

"I hate myself." said Twilight.

("You're the reason this has happened.") stated the voice.

"How could you say that?" asked Twilight hurt.

("It's true.") answered the voice.

Twilight sadly cried.

"I should kill myself." said Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So, Twilight helped Twilight, but her depression isn't going away. Next time, Twilight struggles as the gang goes to the Rainbow Falls Exchange. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the events of "Trade Ya!" are covered while Twilight struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter twenty-four of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

Celestia's sun shone brightly over Ponyville. Sunset and Spike woke early preparing to go to the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange with the their friends. Twilight was going to, but struggled even getting up.

"Twilight! You gotta get up!" called Sunset.

"I'm coming." groaned Twilight.

Twilight rolled over in a futile attempt to get up.

"Why do I have to go?" asked Twilight.

("They're dragging you there.") answered the voice.

"I'd rather not go." admitted Twilight.

("They wouldn't like that.") said the voice.

"I don't want to disappoint them." noted Twilight.

("They're guilt tripping you.") stated the voice.

"I guess so." concedes Twilight.

("Not exactly friendly of them.") mused the voice.

"You got that right." agreed Twilight annoyed.

("Face it, there's no escape.") said the voice.

"There has to be." replied Twilight miserable.

("Well...") began the voice.

"Tell me!" demanded Twilight.

Twilight quickly stopped until she was sure neither Sunset or Spike had heard her.

("Suicide.") said the voice coldly.

Twilight cringed at this.

"I could never do that." stated Twilight.

("It might be your only way out.") stated the voice.

"Maybe." mused Twilight unsure.

 

Eventually, Sunset walked up and got Twilight. Twilight, Sunset and Spike departed together and met the others five at the train station. They took the trip to Rainbow Falls and split up to do their own thing. Rainbow went off with Fluttershy, Applejack went off with Rarity, Pinkie went off on her own while Spike did the same in search of a comic. Sunset decided to led Twilight finding new books. They found a vendor with a large volume of books.

"Tell me if you see anything you like." said Sunset.

"I don't have anything to haggle with." noted Twilight.

("You where never this unprepared. How pathetic.") said the voice.

"Oh not now." whispered Twilight.

"I'll take care if it." replied Sunset winking.

"You don't have to." said Twilight.

"I want to." said Sunset.

("To keep you in her debt.") stated the voice.

"Perhaps." murmured Twilight.

"You say something?" asked Sunset.

"No." answered Twilight nervously.

Sunset raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Okay." said Sunset unsure.

Sunset began looking.

"She thinks I'm crazy." sighed Twilight.

("Might not be too far off.") mused the voice.

"You might be right." agreed Twilight sadly.

Twilight began to slowly look around.

"Hey Twilight, how about this book on magically pyromancy?" asked Sunset.

"No." answered Twilight.

"How about this book about the theory of time travel?" asked Sunset.

"Nah." answered Twilight flatly.

"How about this book the history of Equestria post - Discord?" asked Sunset.

Twilight shook her head.

"Okay." mumbled Sunset

Sunset Shimmer began looking around and found what she was looking for.

"The History of Early Equestria During Star Swirl The Beaded." said Sunset.

Twilight quickly shot her look over to Sunset.

"Looks like a good lead." mused Sunset.

Twilight walked over.

"Um...that's interesting." said Twilight.

Sunset opened the book.

"Looks like it." agreed Sunset.

Sunset began flipping through the pages.

"Yeah. It's interesting." confirmed Sunset.

Twilight rubbed on foreleg with the other.

"What is about?" asked Twilight.

"The early history of Equstria and notable events that happened." answered Sunset,.

"Like what?" asked Twilight interested.

"Apparently Star Swirl sent a trio of sirens through a portal to another dimension." answered Sunset.

Sunset mulled this over.

"I wonder of that's the human universe." muttered Sunset.

Sunset shook her head.

"So...you want this?" asked Sunset.

"Ye..." began Twilight.

("Don't fall for it.") stated the voice.

Twilight shook her head.

"No." answered Twilight coldly.

("Good.") replied the voice.

Twilight walked away with Sunset behind her.

"What's wrong?" asked Sunset firmly.

"Nothing." answered Twilight dismissively.

Sunset got in front of Twilight.

("She on to you.") warned the voice.

"I'm fine." stated Twilight.

"You clearly aren't. stated Sunset.

("Be careful.") said the voice.

"Now just tell me what's wrong." said Sunset.

("You need to throw her off your trail.") stated the voice.

"Sunset, there's nothing wrong with me!" declared Twilight.

Twilight stormed off bumping Sunset as she did so.

("Good.") said the voice pleased.

Sunset followed after Twilight who returned the to the entrance of the met.

"Stop!" demanded Sunset.

("Ignore her.") said the voice.

"I'll be at the train station." said Twilight.

("Just jump off the falls.") suggested the voice.

"Maybe I should." agreed Twilight.

Twilight was frozen in place by Sunset's magic.

"Let me go." demanded Twilight emotionally.

Twilight attempted to free herself with her magic.

"Oh yeah. I don't have magic." whispered Twilight depressed.

("More reason to kill yourself.") mused the voice.

"Tell me what's wrong." said Sunset.

Twilight stamped her hoof.

"I didn't want to come here!" answered Twilight bitterly.

Sunset let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." said Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer sadly shoo her head.

"I shouldn't have forced you to come here." said Sunset.

("Don't fall for it.") said the voice.

"How can be sure you're serious?" asked Twilight skeptically.

Sunset stood back in surprised.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunset surprised.

"I need to be sure you're serious." answered Twilight firmly.

("Good.") said the voice.

"I can't believe this." said Sunset dumbfounded.

("She's lying through her teeth.") stated the voice.

"Twilight, how could you say this?" asked Sunset hurt.

("Those are fake tears.") said the voice.

"Twilight, why would I not be serious?" asked Sunset hurting.

("Because she's been lying to you this whole time.") said the voice.

"I need to know." answered Twilight bluntly.

Sunset took a moment to regain her composure.

"I would never lie to you." said Sunset.

("She's been lying this whole time.") said the voice.

Twilight, uncertain, looked into Sunset's eyes.

"Look, I've been through a lot." said Twilight.

"I understand and want to help you." replied Sunset.

("Oh please.") scoffed the voice.

Twilight took a moment.

"Okay." said Twilight.

"Oh good." sighed Sunset.

The two shared a kiss.

"I still don't know." thought Twilight.

 

The two waited at the entrance to the swap. They talked a little, but most of the time went by in silence. There was an incident where Rainbow promised Fluttershy to another pony. Though there wasn't anything against it, Sunset got it through their heads it was morally wrong and the deal was abandoned. Finally, the group returned home. Twilight, Sunset and Spike returned to Golden Oaks Library. Once there, Twilight headed up to her bed.

"How was she?" asked Spike.

The baby dragon had his prized comic tucked under his arm.

"Not good." answered Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer explained to Spike what he missed.

"That sucks." sighed Spike.

Sunset Shimmer sat down.

"I don't know what to do." admitted Sunset.

"You got the others plus Lyra, Bon Bon, Zecora and plenty of other ponies to help you." noted Spike.

"But, none of that seems to be helping." said Sunset.

Spike sat down next to her.

"I know what you mean." said Spike.

Spike shook his head.

"But we cannot quit!" declared Spike.

Sunset nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right." agreed Sunset.

Sunset got back up.

"It's just to disheartening at times." sighed Sunset.

Sunset looked at the stairs.

"What do you think she's doing?" asked Spike concerned.

Sunset thought for a moment.

"I don't know." answered Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer sadly shook her head.

"I just don't know." said Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling.

("Are you okay?") asked the voice.

"I guess." answered Twilight.

("You're back home now. Everything is okay.") said the voice soothingly.

"Yeah. Thanks." replied Twilight relaxed.

Twilight sighed.

"I wish I could talk to somepony." admitted Twilight.

("Who would you need to talk to aside from me?") asked the voice confused.

"I don't know." answered Twilight sadly.

("It's not like you can talk to anypony else.") stated the voice.

"I can't to Sunset or Celestia or anypony." said Twilight.

("Exactly.") said the voice confidently.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"Actually, there is one pony I can talk to." realized Twilight.

("Who?") asked the voice confused.

"Princess Luna." answered Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. So, this chapter is done and it seems Twilight's woes continues to haunt her. However, she knows one pony she can talk to. Next time, Twilight talks with Luna. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Twilight talks with Princess Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a new day in Ponyville. At Golden Oaks Library, the trio who lived there where starting their day. Spike was excited as he was going to spend time with Rarity who was building a puppet theater.

"So Twilight, what do you want to do today?" asked Sunset.

"I'm kinda busy." answered Twilight.

"What are you doing?" asked Sunset.

"I'm going to Canterlot." answered Twilight sheepishly.

"Going to visit Minuette?" asked Sunset.

"No." answered Twilight meekly.

"Lemon Hearts?" asked Sunset.

"No." answered Twilight.

"Twinkleshine?" asked Sunset.

"No." answered Twilight.

"You're parents?" asked Sunset.

"No." answered Twilight.

Sunset rubbed her chin.

"Then...what are you going to do?" asked Sunset confused.

Twilight was unsure about how to answer.

("Sure. Let her know everything you're doing.") said the voice sarcastically.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"Just visiting." answered Twilight.

"That seems odd considering you're reluctance to leave the library." mused Sunset.

Twilight gulped anxiously.

"I'm trying to get out more." said Twilight.

"Good to hear!" declared Sunset pleased.

Twilight sighed in relief.

("Good save.") said the voice.

 

Twilight Sparkle was incredible nervous. She made her way to the train station, purchased a ticket, waited, got on the train which she rode to Canterlot and then made her way to the palace. The entire time Twilight was well aware of the angry glares she got form other ponies. She began walking to the entrance of the palace where a pair of uncertain guards stood. Twilight took a deep breath as she approached.

"Here we go." whispered Twilight.

A white pegasus stallion with a blue mane and tail aimed his spear at twilight.

"Halt!" demanded the guard.

Twilight did as she was demanded.

("You can still back out.") said the voice.

"What do want?" asked the guard bluntly.

Twilight gulped at this.

"I want to talk with Princess Luna." answered Twilight.

("He won't let you.") said the voice.

"What business do you have to discuss?" asked the guard.

"I wish to talk with her." answered Twilight.

The guard growled angrily.

"I need to know what about." demanded the guard.

"I..." began Twilight.

("Don't say it.") said the voice.

"I want to discuss my...situation as Princess Luna might be able to relate." revealed Twilight.

The guard thought.

"One moment." said the guard.

The guard went inside and Twilight heard him talking to somepony.

("I warned you.") said the voice.

The guard returned.

"Okay. Follow me." said the guard.

("He's leading you to a trap.") said the voice.

"I hope you're not right." said Twilight softly.

 

Twilight was led to the personal room of Princess Luna. Twilight waited as the guard knocked then cautiously entered. Twilight waited as he heard the guard talk to Luna. The guard returned suddenly which startled Twilight. Twilight was allowed in as the Princess of the Night stirred. Luna let out a hearty yawn then shook her head. Twilight felt her legs shake as she entered.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle." said Luna.

The guard shut the door which caused Twilight to jump.

"Are you alright?" asked Luna.

Twilight began walking.

"Yeah. Fine." answered Twilight, clearly lying.

Twilight bumped into a mass and heard a hiss.

"Ah!" cried Twilight.

Twilight jumped back.

"Do not mind Tiberius. Just a little cranky when awoken." said Luna.

"Where shall we hold our meeting?" asked Luna.

"Here is fine." answered Twilight.

"Are you sure?" asked Luna surprised.

"I'd prefer this be in privacy." answered Twilight.

"Alright." replied Luna.

The two sat down on the bed.

"Princess Luna..." began Twilight uncomfortable.

"You wish to talk with me due to my pastas Nightmare Moon." stated Luna.

Twilight quickly turned her head in surprise.

"How did you know?" asked Twilight.

Twilight rubbed the back of her neck.

"I was hoping this was coming." answered Luna.

Twilight was taken aback by this.

"I have been down a similar road to you. I betrayed those close to me and went down the path of darkness." began Luna.

Luna winced at this memory.

"Then after returning to my senses, I struggled with redeeming myself." concluded Luna.

Twilight let out a sad laugh.

"That's exactly right." confirmed Twilight.

"I am always glad to help my subjects." noted Luna.

"Sweetie Bell mentioned your recent visit." said Twilight.

Luna smiled at this.

"I am glad to help." said Luna.

"How did you do it?" asked Twilight.

"Referring to my redemption." assumed Luna.

"Yeah." confirmed Twilight.

"It takes time." answered Luna.

Twilight groaned.

"I know that is not the answer you might have been looking for." noted Luna.

"It's so hard." said Twilight flatly.

"From the dreams your friends have been having, it seems like they have forgiven you." said Luna.

Twilight let out a chuckle.

"That's an invasion of privacy." said Twilight.

Luna herself chuckled.

"It might be." admitted Luna.

The two both grinned.

"Feeling better?" asked Luna.

"A bit." answered Twilight.

"Twilight, this is not something you can rush." said Luna.

Twilight sadly shook her head.

"I wish I could." confessed Twilight.

Luna shook her head.

"I felt the same way." revealed Luna sympathetically.

Twilight rubbed her the back of her neck.

"How...do you know if ponies have forgiven you?" asked Twilight meekly.

"I do not understand." answered Luna confused.

"Like, what if they're only pretending to forgive you." explained Twilight.

Luna's eyes shot wide open.

"I understand." said Luna.

Luna thought for a moment.

"Twilight, are you worried about your friends not forgiving you?" asked Luna.

Twilight's eyes darted back and forth.

"Maybe." answered Twilight.

"I can assure you that they have fully forgiven you." replied Luna.

"How can you sure?" asked Twilight hurting.

"The dreams of ponies do not lie." answered Luna comfortingly.

"Well, that makes sense." admitted Twilight.

("How do you know she isn't lying?") asked the voice.

Twilight felt her heart aching.

"So, I know you wouldn't lie." said Twilight unsure.

"Twilight, I have been in this same position as you. I have no reason to lie." explained Luna.

Twilight shook her head,

"Do you wish to talk to Celestia?" asked Luna.

"No!" answered Twilight.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"I am busy!" declared Luna.

"You majesty, I am sorry for the intrusion. But, there is a dire matter that needs your attention!" cried the guard.

Luna let out a sigh.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"It's Ponyville..." began the guard.

 

Princess Luna and Princess Celestia both went to Ponyville in an attempt to reverse what Rarity had done. Even Princess Cadence had come over from the Crystal Empire to help. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight did what they could. During this, Sunset explained what had happened with Rarity falling under the control of a spell book until Spike snapped her out of it. Once finished, the princesses left while Twilight, Sunset and Spike returned to Golden Oaks Library. Spike walked to his basket.

"So...how was your talk with Princess Luna?" asked Sunset.

Twilight froze in place.

"How did you know?" asked Twilight surprised.

Sunset shrugged.

"I could kinda tell it had to one of the princesses and Luna has be in the same situation." answered Sunset.

Twilight let out a sigh.

"It was fine." answered Twilight.

"Can I ask what you talked about?" asked Sunset.

"I wanted to get her advice." answered Twilight.

"Did it go well?" asked Sunset.

"Okay." answered Twilight flatly.

"Just...okay." replied Sunset disappointed.

"Things aren't going to magically change." stated Twilight bluntly.

"I know that." said Sunset surprised.

"Then don't like it does." said Twilight firmly.

Sunset stepped back.

"I'm sorry." said Sunset hurt.

Twilight realized what she did and shook her head.

"I'm just so stressed." sighed Twilight.

"It's okay." replied Twilight.

The two shared a kiss.

"So...what do you want to do now?" asked Sunset.

"I need to lie down." answered Twilight.

Twilight went to her bed.

"Oh Twilight." said Sunset worried.

Meanwhile, Twilight was in her room.

"That seemed to go well." said Twilight.

("If you believe her lies.") huffed the voice.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" asked Twilight.

("I'm being realistic.") answered the voice bluntly.

"Maybe." mumbled Twilight.

("I'm trying to protect you.") said the voice.

Twilight shook her head sadly.

("I'm looking out for you.") stated the voice.

"It seems like you're holding me back." noted Twilight.

("I only have your best interest at heart.") said the voice.

Twilight was left more uncertain than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I wanted to hold off Luna as long as possible and I am glad it was after "For Whom The Sweetie Bells Toil" happened. Next time, its off to the Crystal Empire. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, ponies head to the Crystal Empire plus a major bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter twenty-six of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

The train chugged onward to the Crystal Empire. It was packed with ponies bound for the Crystal Empire. The Crystal Games where set to begin the next day these ponies where headed to cheer for their teams. Twilight and her friends where tucked away in a passenger coach. Twilight was trying to stay as discrete as possible.

"I can't believe the Equestria Games are still going on!" exclaimed Pinkie excitedly.

"Apparently they wanted to show the Crystal Empire was break." shrugged Applejack.

"Now that Sombra is gone there is no threat." noted Rarity.

"No threat except the threat of Ponyville taking home all the medals!" declared Rainbow enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" cried Bulk Biceps.

"Yeah." said Fluttershy.

"Go Ponyville!" cried Derpy jubilant.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Flag Bearers!" cried out the Crusaders.

Nearby, Twilight was looking out the window with Sunset and Spike next to her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Cadence.

"I feel like crap." answered Twilight sadly.

"You don't have to go if you don't feel like it." noted Sunset.

"Cadence really wants me to go." said Twilight.

Twilight sadly shook her head.

"This'll be my first time to the Crystal Empire since..." began Twilight, trailing off sadly.

"You're not the pony anymore!" declared Sunset.

"Tell the Crystal Ponies that." replied Twilight sadly.

"We will." said Spike.

"They won't listen." shrugged Twilight flatly.

"We'll be right by your side." said Spike.

"So we can make sure nothing bad happens." added Sunset.

The train stopped.

"Crystal Empire!" called the guard.

 

The ponies disembarked from the train. They made their trip to Crystal Empire with Twilight staying low. They arrived and passed by the Crystal Ponies. Twilight and Sunset kept their heads low to avoid being spotted. However, Crystal Ponies kept shooting them glances. Twilight and Sunset noticed this. Crystal Ponies began following them. Twilight and Sunset began getting and more anxious.

"They're watching us." whispered Twilight.

"I think they're following us." said Sunset.

"We won't let anyone hurt you Sugar cubes." said Applejack.

"Indeed. I might be a lady, but I shall fight to protect you." agreed Rarity.

"Thanks." said Sunset.

The group kept walking, but where soon surrounded.

"Oh boy." said Applejack worried.

"It is them!" cried one of the Crystal Ponies.

"They've got some nerve coming here!" declared another Crystal Pony.

"Let's teach them a lesson!" called another Crystal Pony.

"These ponies are a dadgum lynch mob." noted Applejack worried.

The group continued closing in.

"Oh my." said Fluttershy worried.

Rainbow shot up in the sky.

"Alright you ponies! Back off!" cried Rainbow.

The mob angrily closed in.

"Get ready to fight." whispered Applejack.

Suddenly, a whistling was heard.

"Back off!" demanded a familiar voice.

The crowd backed off revealing Shining Armor and a squad of royal guard arrived.

"We'll handle this." said Shining.

The crowd whispered mainly about the fear Shining would be lenient on his sister.

"Let's go." ordered Shining.

"No problem." said Sunset relieved.

The group made their way to the Crystal Palace. Once there, they found cadence waiting for them.

"I'm glad you made it." said Cadence happily.

Cadence walked over to Twilight.

"Sunshine, sunshine..." began Cadence.

Twilight silently responded with a sad smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood." said Twilight.

"I get it." replied Cadence.

"Well, we gotta get ready." said Rainbow.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, Bulk, Derpy and the Crusaders left.

"So Twily, how are you?" asked Shining.

"It's been rough." answered Twilight flatly.

"Sorry I couldn't visit." said Shining.

"Cadence explained everything. I understand." replied Twilight.

Shining hugged his little sister.

"Happy to hear it LSBFF." said Shining.

"What?" asked Sunset confused.

"Little Sister Best Friend Forever." answered Shining.

"How's the Crystal Empire?" asked Sunset uneasy.

"It's been hard rebuilding." answered Shining.

"That lynch mob provide that." sighed Applejack.

"What are they talking about?" asked Cadence worried.

"A group of ponies where giving them trouble." answered Shining.

"They haven't forgotten." noted Rarity drably.

"This was a mistake." said Twilight.

"It might not be wise for us to attend the games live." added Sunset.

"I understand." said Shining flatly.

"I know Rainbow and Fluttershy will understand as well darlings." agreed Rarity.

"Twily, it's great to see you again." admitted Twilight.

"Yeah, I missed you too." agreed Shining.

The two siblings shared a hug.

"Of course, last time we together here..." began Twilight.

"Don't say that! That isn't how you are!" cried Shining.

Twilight at her brother's tone.

"I didn't mean to freak you out." said Shining.

"That's fine." replied Twilight meekly.

"Twilight, you aren't that pony anymore. You're freed from Sombra's command." noted Sunset.

Twilight shrugged indifferently.

"Twilight, are you hearing voices again?" asked Sunset.

"Of course not." answered Twilight anxiously.

"Twilight, you have to tell us if you're hearing voices." stated Cadence.

"I'm not!" declared Twilight.

The group shared worried glances.

"Okay, I believe you." said Sunset.

Twilight sighed in relief.

"Head to your room and unpack." said Sunset.

Twilight was led off by a guard to her room.

"She's hearing voices." stated Sunset.

"Are you sure?" asked Rarity worried.

"Without a doubt." answered Sunset.

"What do we do?" asked Shining.

Sunset sadly shook her head.

"I'm not entirely sure." answered Sunset flatly.

The others hung their heads.

"Don't worry. We will find a way." promised Sunset.

 

Hours passed and soon it was time for the Equestria Games. Cadence, Shining, Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack said goodbye and left. Spike opted to stay with Twilight and Sunset. Twilight, Sunset and Spike decided to hold up in their bedroom unsure of how the guards felt. Twilight and Sunset said on Twilight's bed with Spike laying on the edge of the bed.

"I wonder how the Games are going." mused Twilight.

"I'm sure they're fine." shrugged Sunset.

"Probably." agreed Twilight.

Twilight tapped her hoof on the bed.

"Hopefully, Ponyville will win a lot of medals." said Twilight.

"Knowing Rainbow, anything less wouldn't be acceptable." chuckled Spike.

"After what happened in Rainbow Falls, I think she's gotten better at that." replied Sunset.

A pregnant pause hung in the air.

"Twilight, you have to tell me if you're hearing voices." said Sunset.

"I'm not!" cried Twilight defiantly.

"Please don't bullshit me." requested Sunset.

"It's kinda obvious." added Spike.

"I am freaking fine!" declared Twilight.

Sunset and Spike both gave Twilight worried glances.

"Look, I'm okay." sighed Twilight flatly.

"Please be honest with us." requested Spike.

"Look, I've been struggling since I got out of prison." said Twilight.

Twilight sadly shook her head.

"I should have just stayed locked up." said Twilight sadly.

"No way!" cried Spike.

"You are a good pony. Your friends are have forgiven you and other ponies will too." said Sunset.

Twilight mulled this over.

"I pray you're right." said Twilight sadly.

Twilight hung head.

"But, I am beginning to doubt that will ever happen." said Twilight depressed.

After a while, Sunset and Spike headed out to see how the games where going.

("They're onto you.") said the voice.

"I know." sighed Twilight.

("You have to do something.") said the voice.

"What can i do?" asked Twilight.

("Anything!") answered the voice firmly.

"That doesn't exactly limit my options." noted Twilight annoyed.

("You could kill yourself.") said the voice.

:Maybe." sighed Twilight sadly.

The unicorn suddenly shook her head.

"That's always you're go to." said Twilight.

("I'm just pitching ideas.") said the voice.

"How about an idea other than suicide." requested Twilight.

("That's the best solution.") countered the voice.

"Are you sure they're isn't another option?" asked Twilight.

("I don't understand why'd you want to keep living.") answered the voice.

"Everypony does hate me." said Twilight depressed.

("Exactly.") said the voice.

"But, I need to stay optimistic!" declared Twilight.

("Stay blind to reality.") said the voice.

"Why are you so negative?" asked Twilight.

("It's called by a realist.") answered the voice.

"A realist wouldn't encourage me to kill myself." noted Twilight.

("Well excuse me.") said the voice offended.

"What's your deal?" asked Twilight annoyed.

("You're the one being offended.") huffed the voice.

"You're telling me to kill myself." said Twilight angrily.

("Because I'm telling you my advice.") replied the voice.

"That's not the advice a friend would give." said Twilight.

("I'm hurt.") said the voice.

Twilight thought for a moment.

"I've figured it out." said Twilight.

("Figured out what?") asked the voice.

"You...Sombra." answered Twilight.

The voice laughed at this.

"What's so funny Sombra?" asked Twilight.

("I'm not Sombra.") answered the voice.

"You have to be." said Twilight surprised.

("I can tell you who I am.") offered the voice.

"Tell me." demanded Twilight.

("I'm you.") revealed the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So the voice has been revealed and we'll go more into it next time. Next time, we get to the penultimate chapter. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Twilight learns about the voice and Tirek makes his arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

Twilight Sparkle was absolutely dumbfounded. She had constantly dealt with a voice in her head since her release and just recently decided it was Sombra. However, the voice revealed it was herself.

"What do you mean "your me" exactly?" asked Twilight confused.

The voice let out a laugh.

("I told you, I am you.") answered the voice.

"I don't understand." said Twilight.

The voice let out a groan.

("I am your inner guilt, self - hatred and depression.") answered the voice.

"That has manifested its self in this voice." realized Twilight.

The voice again let out a laugh.

("We have a winner!") declared the voice.

"How do I get you to go away?" asked Twilight demanding.

("Oh, I'm not going anywhere.") answered the voice.

"I demand you do!" demanded Twilight.

("Nope.") replied the voice.

Twilight rubbed her temples with her hooves.

"Oh come on." begged Twilight.

("I won't leave.") stated the voice.

"Why?" asked Twilight annoyed.

("I will always be here. I am never going to leave.") said the voice.

"No!" cried Twilight.

("Too bad.") chuckled the voice.

Twilight hung her head.

"I'm screwed." said Twilight flatly.

("Bingo!") cried the voice.

Sunset and Spike soon returned.

"How is it going?" asked Twilight.

"Ponyville is tied with Cloudsdale!" declared Spike.

"Wow." replied Twilight flatly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sunset.

Twilight let out a sigh.

"I am hearing voices." answered Twilight.

"Fuck." cursed Sunset.

"It turns out they're not Sombra." continued Twilight.

"Then who is it?" asked Spike worried.

"Myself." answered Twilight sadly.

"What?" asked Spike confused.

"It's her guilt and self hatred." answered Sunset.

Twilight groaned sadly.

"It's okay Twilight." began Sunset sympathetically.

Sunset sat on the bed.

"It's better know that things are in the open." continued Sunset.

"Yeah. Know we can help you." added Spike.

"I don't know." said Twilight unsure.

"Hey! Knock that off!" demanded Sunset.

"Maybe you're right." agreed Twilight.

"You gotta be positive." said Spike.

Twilight rubbed her face with her hooves.

"I just don't know." said Twilight.

"Do you want to tell the others?" asked Sunset.

Twilight took a moment.

"We should." answered Twilight.

 

The three waited until the Equestria Games ended. Ponyville managed to come out on top barely on top winning the medal count by one medal. The girls returned to recount the exciting victory they had. Seeing how excited they where; Twilight, Sunset and Spike decided to hold off on telling them. A few days passed and it was a beautiful day in Ponyville. Sunset was summoned to Canterlot leaving Twilight and Spike alone.

"Twilight, its already afternoon." noted Spike.

"Coming!" called Twilight.

Twilight got up and went down stairs.

"Hey Twilight, how are you doing?" asked Spike.

Twilight got downstairs.

"Okay." answered Twilight.

"Twilight, your mane is messy." said Spike.

Twilight walked over to a mirror and saw Spike was correct.

"Spike, can you get a brush." requested Twilight.

"Can do." said Spike.

Spike ran off and returned with a brush which Twilight took with her hoof.

"Thanks." replied Twilight.

Twilight brushed her hair in the mirror.

"Much better." sighed Twilight in relief.

"You're doing so well without magic." said Spike happily.

"I've gotten used to it." said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer burst in.

"Guys! We've got an emergency!" declared Sunset.

"What it is?" asked Twilight worried.

"A dangerous villain named Tirek escaped Tartarus." answered Twilight.

"How?!" asked Spike, freaking out.

"Apparently Cerberus escaped." answered Sunset.

"During your time travel freak out!" gasped Spike.

"I'll explain later Sunset." said Twilight.

"Whatever. Right now we have to gather the others." said Sunset.

 

Sunset, Spike and Twilight quickly left Golden Oaks Library. They raced to outskirts of Ponyville passed angry glares at Twilight. At the edge of Ponvyille they found Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie waiting. The group made their way through the Everfree Forest and reached the Castle of the Two Sisters. On their way, Sunset explained how Tirek used Cerberus' temporary absence to escape and was now draining ponies of their magic. Upon reaching the Castle, the group headed to the library.

"I can't believe the princesses are countin' on Discord." said Applejack.

"I'm sure Discord will do his best." said Fluttershy.

"Yeah sure." grumbled Rainbow.

The group began looking around for anything that could prove helpful.

"I can't find anything." sighed Rainbow.

"Me neither." said Applejack.

"I fear that have also come up short hoofed." added Rarity.

"If only I could see that rainbow thing again." said Pinkie.

"You saw that too?!" asked Rainbow.

"So did I." revealed Rarity.

"Me too." said Fluttershy.

"Yeah. I saw that too." said Applejack.

The girls quickly recounted their sightings.

"Girls, run back home and grab those items then come back and meet me at the Tree of Harmony." instructed Sunset.

The ponies did as instructed. Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie left. Applejack returned with the Bit she got from Silver Shill. Rainbow returned with the badge, Rarity returned with the spool of rainbow thread, Fluttershy returned with the flower and Pinkie returned with Boneless. They gathered at the Tree of Harmony.

"Lay them out." said Sunset.

The girls did just that lying their items on the ground.

"Okay, I don't see anything that could give us a clue to where the keys might be." mused Twilight.

Twilight was puzzled.

"They're just ordinary, everyday objects." noted Twilight.

Pinkie grabbed Boneless and began shaking him.

"Come on Boneless! Give us that key!" demanded Pinkie.

"Maybe it's some sort of map." proposed Sunset.

"Or puzzle." said Twilight.

Pinkie tossed Boneless hitting the chest. As he did, the chest magically turned Boneless into a key and inserted it into one of the locks.

"I think we have our answer." stated Sunset surprised.

Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack brought their keys over and the same thing happened.

"There's one key missing." said Twilight.

Twilight turned to Sunset.

"Do you know where your key is?" asked Twilight.

Sunset was surprised by this question.

"You're the Element bearer Twilight. I think it's your key that's needed." replied Sunset.

"I'm sure if we've gotten our keys then you must have too Twilight." said Fluttershy.

Rarity walked over.

"Think Twilight, when have you completed a difficult magically task and in doing so encouraged another pony to do the same?" asked Rarity.

"I've most been wallowing in my own self pity." answered Twilight.

("You're a failure.") said the voice, in a sing-song tone.

"Not now." sighed Twilight.

"Are you talking to it again?" asked Sunset worried.

"Yeah." confirmed Twilight flatly.

Sunset turned and quickly explained the voice.

"I knew it!" cried Applejack worried.

"I'll be okay! We have to focus!" declared Twilight firmly.

"I'm sure you'll find your key." said Spike.

("Doubt it.") said the voice.

Twilight decided to try and ignore the voice.

"I pray you're right." sighed Twilight.

"I can't believe we have to rely on Discord." said Sunset.

 

Meanwhile, Tirek was reeking havoc in Equestria. Discord had been summoned by the princesses to do stop Tirek, but the Element of Chaos was skeptical. It was only when Sunset Shimmer mentioned Fluttershy that Discord agreed. That night, Tirek was hunting for unicorn magic reading a newspaper. The unicorn was brown with a black mane and tail. He had a tornado cutie mark.

"You're magic is mine." thought Tirek.

As Triek closed in, the unicorn turned his head which suddenly changed.

"Tirek, I presume." said Discord.

Tirek was taken aback by this.

"Discord, you're free." noted Tirek confused.

Discord suddenly turned into a bird on a perch.

"As a bird." said Discord proudly.

"I commend you on your escape." said Tirek impressed.

Discord turned into his normal self.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual." said Discord.

Discord snapped his fingers and Tirek found himself cuffed. Tirek fired a blast of magic, but Discord cut himself in half and escaped.

"I should have known you would want to have Equestria all to yourself." said Tirek spitefully.

Discord was now wearing a police uniform and twirling a baton.

"I'm not doing this for me..." began Discord.

Discord tossed the baton into the air.

"I'm doing it for my friends." revealed Discord.

Discord, now bare, leaned into to Tirek.

"Between you and me, it's mostly for Fluttershy." whispered Discord.

Discord backed happily.

"Fluttershy. You're not saying you're friends with ponies." said Tirek surprised.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Discord.

Discord jumped out of a cake.

"I'm surprised someone with your intelligence doesn't see this friendship as a new form of imprisonment." replied Tirek.

Discord produced a harp and halo.

"Clearly you have to forgo your true nature to stay in their good graces." said Tirek.

Discord tossed the harp.

"I have done no such thing." stated Discord.

Discord shooed the halo away.

"Please, I've seen it before. But, he was too weak minded." said Tirek disgusted.

Tirek approached Discord.

"But you are Discord. You are legend. You cannot fall into the same trap that claimed my brother." said Tirek.

Discord began thinking.

"Help my grow stronger and you'll be rewarded with something greater than friendship: freedom." said Tirek.

"But, I've had no problem...except for Twilight." thought Discord.

Discord began thinking of Twilight and how the others where again friends with her.

"I'm in." said Discord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. The stage is set for the climax of our story. Next chapter is the finale. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, things come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with the last chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

The moon went down and the sun rose the next morning. She awoke and headed downstairs for breakfast. Just as breakfast ended, a knock came on the door. Sunset answered revealing Lyra and Bon Bon.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight unsure.

"I invited them over to talk." answered Sunset.

Twilight felt her heart sink.

"Don't tell me you told them." said Twilight worried.

"I did." sighed Sunset.

("See, you can't trust her.") said the voice.

"Shut up." said Twilight.

"Are you talking to that voice?" asked Lyra worried.

"Maybe." answered Twilight weakly.

"We want to help." said Bon Bon.

The four gathered together.

"I've had things rough since I got out." confessed Twilight.

"It's fine to tell us." said Lyra.

"Yeah. We'd be happy to help you." agreed Bon Bon.

Twilight rubbed her face with her hooves.

"How can I be sure you mean it?" asked Twilight flatly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunset surprised.

Twilight rubbed her left foreleg with her right foreleg.

"I need to make sure you're being sincere and not lying to me." explained Twilight.

"Why would think that?" asked Lyra hurt.

"I need to know." answered Twilight flatly.

"I love you with all my heart." said Sunset.

Twilight shook head head.

"I'm sorry, but that's not enough." replied Twilight sadly.

 

Meanwhile, Tirek and Discord managed to reach Canterlot. Their combined effort easily captured the city and Tirek feasted on the magic of the ponies. They attacked the castle where Shining Armor confronted Discord. However, Tirek intervened and drained Shining of his magic. The sinister duo forced their way into the castle easily dispatching the royal guard. Tirek burst into the throne room where the Royal Sisters and Cadence where waiting.

"Oh look, a welcoming committee." cooed Tirek.

"Your reign of terror stops here." said Cadence.

"We managed to defeat Sombra and we shall defeat you." added Celestia.

Tirek let out a laugh.

"Try it." replied Sombra.

"Have at thee!" cried Luna.

The princesses jumped into action, but where quickly tied in chains.

"Don't bother trying to escape. Those chains are designed to suppress magic." said Discord.

"You traitor!" spat Cadence angrily.

"I knew we could not trust him." said Luna bitterly.

Discord looked at Celestia.

"Discord, how could you?" asked Celestia heartbroken.

Discord felt his heart break, but quickly shook his head.

"You never cared for me." said Discord.

"That's not true!" declared Celestia hurt.

"If you did, you wouldn't have kept her alive." said Discord coldly.

Discord walked away.

"Please, just drain them already." requested Discord.

Tirek grabbed the princesses and drained their magic. Powered up beyond belief, Tirek opened a portal to Tartarus and sent the princesses there.

"Good." said Discord flatly.

"Get a hold of yourself!" snapped Tirek.

Discord nodded his head.

"You're right. I've made my decision and there's no going back." said Discord.

"Discord, what did you mean by keeping 'her alive' exactly?" asked Tirek curious.

"Twilight Sparkle." answered Discord.

Discord explained what happened with Twilight to Tirek.

"Thank you for that useful information." said Tirek.

Tirek removed the necklace he was wearing.

"This was given to me by someone very close and I want you to have it as a sign of our alliance." said Tirek.

"I gratefully accept." said Discord.

Discord took the necklace and put it on.

"Let's Ponyville a visit." said Tirek sinister.

 

Meanwhile, the Mane 7 and Spike had warned the residents of Ponyville. Most of the residents boarded up and hid. Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo and her Aunts all went to Sweet Apple Acres. Cloud Kicker led the pegasus ponies to flee to Cloudsdale. Amethyst Star, Derpy, Dinky, Carrot Top and Doctor Hooves stayed with Cranky and Matilda in their cabin. Vinyl, Octavia, Cheerilie and the Flower Ponies stayed with Zecora in the Everfree Forest.

"I bet Discord will catch Tirek soon." said Fluttershy.

"I bet he takes his sweet time." replied Rainbow.

"Or perhaps, these things just take time." said Discord.

"You're back!" cried Fluttershy.

Fluttershy embraced her friend.

"Something isn't right." mused Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer noticed the necklace Discord had around his neck.

"What's you're wearing?" asked Sunset suspicious.

Discord looked down and frowned.

"It's a trap!" exclaimed Sunset.

Sunset tackled Twilight as Discord snapped his fingers.A cage landed trapping Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Spike.

"What are you doing?!" asked Sunset furious.

Sunset suddenly heard large steps headed her direction.

"We'll save you!" declared Sunset.

Sunset and Twilight fled as Tirek marched over.

"I gathered all of them plus her little dragon friend." said Discord proudly.

"I thought we where friends." said Fluttershy tearfully.

Discord frowned angrily.

"If we where friends you would have chosen Twilight Sparkle over me!" exclaimed Discord angrily.

"Part of being friends is forgiveness. I forgave you after what you did." replied Fluttershy.

Discord felt a ping of pain in his heart.

"Enough!" declared Tirek.

Tirek drained the group of their magic.

"There's no point in keeping them. Twilight is the one we're after." stated Discord.

"Are you going soft on me?" asked Tirek angrily.

Discord didn't answer.

"Kill Fluttershy." ordered Tirek.

"What?!" asked Discord horrified.

"Prove your loyalty by killing your so-called friend." answered Tirek.

Discord looked at the crying Fluttershy then back at Tirek.

"No." stated Discord.

"Just like my brother." said Tirek flatly.

Tirek suddenly trapped Discord with his own magic.

"You where never my ally or my friend. Just a tool and you've outlived your usefulness." stated Tirek.

Tirek drained the magic from Discord then dropped him. He found Twilight and Sunset outside Ponyville.

"Found you at last!" declared Tirek.

"Run!" ordered Sunset.

Twilight began running as Sunset fired a blast of magic which didn't even phase Tirek.

"I'll run too." decided Sunset.

Sunset caught up to Twilight and teleported them both to Golden Oaks Library.

"We should be able to buy some time." said Sunset.

The two noticed Tirek.

"Shit!" cried out Sunset.

Sunset grabbed Twilight and began to teleport when Tirek's magic destroyed the library. Both ponies landed hard on the ground as Owlicious managed to escape.

"My home." said Twilight sadly.

Owlicious fled as Sunset desperately fired volley after volley of magic at Tirek. None of which even scratched him.

"How pathetic." spat Tirek.

Tirek backhanded Sunset sending her crashing into a tree.

"Now as for you Twilight..." began Tirek.

Tirek was suddenly hit by another blast of magic.

"Run!" cried Lyra.

Lyra began running around Tirek to tie Tirek's legs.

"How pitiful." said Tirek.

Tirek broke free easily and grabbed Lyra. Seeing this, Bon Bon pulled out a smoke bomb.

"I've haven't used these since my Agency days." thought Bon Bon.

Bon Bon threw the smoke bomb at Tirek. This momentary distraction allowed Lyra to teleport out

"We have to help Twilight!" declared Lyra.

Tirek fired his magic hitting the ground. It knocked out Lyra and Bon Bon. Tirek quickly drained them of their magic.

"Now then..." began Tirek.

Tirek was hit in the face by a volley of magic by Sunset.

"Don't...forget...about...me..." panted Sunset.

Tirek grabbed Sunset who attempted to squiggle free.

"Just like a rat." scoffed Tirek.

Tirek drained Sunset of her magic and dropped her on the ground.

"It's just you and me." noted Tirek.

("Well you're fucked.") said the voice.

"I don't have my magic." stated Twilight.

"It's only locked away." said Tirek.

("Just give up.") said the voice.

"Give me your magic and I won't hurt you." said Tirek.

("Good deal.") said the voice.

Twilight looked around at her friends trapped or hurt.

("You're worthless.") said the voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" cried Twilight.

Everyone was taken aback by this.

"I screwed up big time, but my friends have forgiven me!" declared Twilight.

Twilight fired a power blast of magic staggering Tirek.

"My magic is back." realized Twilight surprised.

Twilight slammed her hoof down.

"Okay, let's fight." said Tirek.

Twilight began firing volleys of magic at Tirek while dodging and weaving his attacks.

"My magic might not be enough." huffed Twilight.

A thought suddenly hit Twilight.

"I could use the Blood Manipulation Spell." mused Twilight.

Twilight shook her head.

"I will never go back." said Twilight.

 

Twilight ran off destroying the cage and freeing her friends. Rainbow grabbed Lyra and Applejack grabbed Bon Bon while Twilight grabbed Sunset. The group hid in the Everfree Forest.

"Darling, how ever did you get your magic back?" asked Rarity.

"Her love for her friends overpowered the spell." answered Sunset.

"How cliche." chuckled Bon Bon weakly.

"If anypony could do it Twilight could." said Lyra weakly.

Discord rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fluttershy...I am sorry." said Discord sadly.

"It's alright Discord. I can sympathize where you're coming from." said Fluttershy.

"Plus, you did turn on Discord and refuse to kill Fluttershy." added Pinkie.

Discord took off his necklace and handed it to Twilight.

"Twilight, I forgive you for what happened and I am sorry for any pain I caused." said Discord.

"It's okay." said Twilight.

Discord placed the necklace on Twilight. Upon doing so, Twilight saw her rainbow.

"This is my key." said Twilight amazed.

"Are you sure?" asked Sunset surprised.

Twilight nodded her head in confirmation.

"We have to get to the chest." said Twilight.

The group raced to the Tree of Harmony and the chest. Twilight held the necklace which turned into her key and unlocked the chest.

"Now what?" asked Sunset.

The group heard Tirek's powerful steps.

"We have to do this together!" cried Twilight.

The six turned their keys unlocking the chest. It unleashed a rainbow which hit the Tree of Harmony. This enveloped the seven ponies in a rainbow which carried them outside.

"What is that?!" asked Tirek.

"The Magic of Friendship!" declared Twilight.

The Mane 7 fired a rainbow beam as Tirek fired his own beam of magic. The beams collided, but the Mane 7's beam overpowered Tirek's beam. The rainbow beam hit Tirek freeing all the magic he captured. It also freed the princesses and returned him to Tatarus.

"We did it." said Twilight.

The rainbow beam then shot the Castle of the Two Princesses and restored it to perfection.

"So cool." said Spike.

The rainbow suddenly engulfed Twilight.

"Twilight!" gasped Sunset.

The rainbow dissolved and Twilight stood up. Suddenly, wings popped out.

"You're an alicorn!" declared rarity.

"That's awesome!" cried Rainbw.

"Congratulations." said Applejack.

"Yes. Congratulations." said Fluttershy.

"I gotta throw you a party!" declared Pinkie.

Spike hugged Twilight.

"She really was Celestia's prized pupil." said Sunset.

Twilight looked her wings, the Castle of the Two Sisters and her friends.

"It's over." sighed Twilight in relief.

 

The ponies of Ponyville returned with Tirek defeated. They watched the battle from their hiding places and formed a crowd. The girls where ready to defend Twilight when the Ponyville citizens embraced Twilight as a hero. Spike then burped up a letter causing the Mane 7, Spike and Discord went to Canterlot. Once there, they arrived at the palace. Inside, Celestia was waiting. Twilight gulped seeing her mentor for the first time since her punishment.

"Princess..." began Twilight.

Celestia smiled as she embraced Twilight.

"I am so glad to see you are okay." said Celestia relieved.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did." sobbed Twilight.

"It's okay Twilight. It's okay." said Celestia softly.

Twilight walked back rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Princess, I am sorry too." said Discord regretfully.

"Please Princess, Discord refused to kill me." said Fluttershy.

"It's true." said Applejack.

"Indeed. Discord even fought against Tirek." said Rarity.

"Discord, I can spare you." said Celestia.

"Thank you." sighed Discord in relief.

"I believe we are missing the big elephant in the room." noted Sunset.

Twilight opened her wings.

"Yes. It seems the Tree of Harmony had rewarded you for your actions." said Celestia.

"It also repaired the Castle of the Two Sisters." noted Spike.

"I guess that belongs to you now." said Luna.

"Well, we did just lose the library." said Sunset.

Celestia led Twilight to the balcony where the citizens of Canterlot stood below.

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight!" chanted the crowd.

"Why are they chanting my name?" asked Twilight confused.

"Your victory over Tirek could be seen from here." answered Shining Armor.

Shining Armor hugged his sister.

"Citizens of Ponyville! I present the Princess of Friendship! Twilight Sparkle!" cried Celestia.

The citizens cheered as Twilight looked on.

"My past is not today." said Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end we'll end this story. I hope you liked it. I don't hate Princess Twilight so I created this to give her that title. I also gave her the Castle of the Two Sisters (I feel like they where building it up to be her new castle until Hasbro ordered a new toy) as her new home. I am not sure where I am going next or if I will continue onward with Season 5. For now, thanks for reading and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end chapter one. I hope you like this start and will stick around for this story. It won't be as long as "On The Dark Side" but, will be a a good length. Next time, the Twilight tries talking to her three other former friends. Please review.


End file.
